


ateez boyxboy oneshots

by ateezstreasure



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 43,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezstreasure/pseuds/ateezstreasure
Summary: (M) = Mature(F) = Fluff(A) = Angst
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Request Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (M) = Mature
> 
> (F) = Fluff
> 
> (A) = Angst

"You're my treasure"

BOOK of ATEEZ BXB ONESHOTS

Request page where all requests will go and be left on

STATUS: OPEN

TYPES OF ONESHOTS

FLUFF

MATURE (SMUT)

ANGST

MPREG

If you are to request, all you need to include in your request is the ship, and the plot *Please include a plot with your request*

FOR TRIGGERING OR SENSITIVE TOPICS I WILL PUT A WARNING SUCH AS TW (TRIGGER WARNING).


	2. Why Don't Give Me Any Attention? | (Seonghwa x Mingi) (M)

Seonghwa wanted attention. That is all he could ask for.

The person he wanted attention from was his boyfriend, Mingi.

Their relationship has been going on for four months now, and going strong. Seonghwa thought it was.

Mingi, lately, has not been giving Seonghwa his attention. He gave the elder barely any attention. Not his full attention. His attention and focus as Seonghwa could see was mainly on one of the other members in the group, on his phone or on the written music he produces besides Hongjoong.

Basically, everyone else has Mingi's full attention on them except for the one person that wanted it. His own boyfriend.

Seonghwa tried many ways to catch Mingi's attention. To try and put it on him for once.

Calling Mingi by his nicknames, try to ask him for kisses or cuddles, but none of these worked.

All Seonghwa got in return of these failed attempts was, Mingi briefly turning his head in the direction of him or his eyes wandering off to the side to glance toward the oldest member.

This is what Seonghwa got. Barely any attention from his boyfriend, which started to make him feel horrible about himself and feared the worse

He feared the reason why Mingi was not giving him not as much attention as the other is because Mingi wasn't in love with him anymore.

_He doesn't love you anymore that's why he is barely giving you any attention._

_Watch him leave you._

_Reason why he has been giving his attention to the other members is because he is telling them about how he feels about you._

_He told them he doesn't love you anymore. The love you shared with him, is fading into nothing. Your love toward one another disappeared._

_It's gone._

_Your and Mingi's relationship is done for. That is it._

Getting this idea of Mingi not loving him anymore, tore Seonghwa up in the inside. He loves Mingi, he wants to be with him, but if Mingi didn't want to be with him anymore..

What will he do?

One night, they had a concert. They had put on another great show for their ATINY's and as usual, the fans were very loud. Loud with support. Screaming, chanting the fan chant going along to each song they had performed, and waving their light sticks.

The eight members performed with such high amount of energy. Putting in a ton of effort into the performance they gave.

They wanted each performance to be really well done for their fans which is why they put in so much effort into their shows.

After the show ended, they climbed into the van and was taken back to the dorm for some sleep.  
Every one of the members were exhausted from going all out at the concert that went well like all the other shows they had.

They returned back at the dorms and climbed out of the van, slowly entering the dorm. Having some energy to walk inside and disperse into their rooms.

Seonghwa slowly trudged toward the direction of his and Mingi's shared room.

Entering their room he changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas, not worrying about showering since after the concert ended, each member had time to take quick showers before heading back.

He climbed onto their shared bed. Getting comfortable, Seonghwa lifts up the bed sheets and comforter up, pushing it back. He fluffs up his pillow.

Sound of footsteps padding on the floor, made Seonghwa give his attention toward the door way. Mingi shuffles over to their shared dressing drawers. He pulled one drawer open, reaching inside and grabbing his own pair of pajamas which mainly consisted of a pair of either sweatpants or basketball pants since he doesn't wear a shirt to bed. He sleeps shirtless

Mingi walks over to the bed on his side. He climbs onto their bed, laying down flat on his back. His head resting on his pillow after pulling up the bed

Seonghwa turns on his side. Showing his back toward Mingi.

"Good night Hwa." Mingi turns his head. Looking at Seonghwa's back.

Seonghwa softly replied "Good night Min." Not looking over his shoulder at Mingi. He just stared forward where the bedroom wall is, waiting for Mingi to fall asleep. He let the tears he was holding in, and were building up from his sadness.

"W-Why.. Why doesn't he give me any attention? Only the others?" Seonghwa cried quietly. He kept his cries to a bare minimum also quiet, trying not to wake up Mingi.

Falling down his cheeks, tears from his eyes kept on escaping from them.

"It must be because he doesn't love me any more. No more does he love me." Seonghwa pulled the comforter closer to his chest, burying his face in it. Tears landed on the warm comforter, leaving behind small wet spots.

"That's why he isn't giving me attention. he doesn't love me anymore."

A soft, gentle voice speaks up from the darkness, startling Seonghwa.

"Hwa?"

Seonghwa removed his face from the comforter. He thought he was the only one up. He was wrong.

Looking over his shoulder, Seonghwa could make out Mingi's face in the darkness, seeing his eyes were opened, not closed at all as he thought they would be.

"W-Where you awake this whole time?" Seonghwa sniffed.

"I was up." Seonghwa looked away. Burying his face back into the comforter. "Baby..I'm sorry I haven't been giving you my attention. I didn't know you felt like this.."

Seonghwa didn't look back. He kept his face buried.

The bed shifted in weight. Seonghwa felt a presence now behind him, meaning Mingi had moved closer to him. 

Mingi's finger trace down Seonghwa's spine. He shivers at this gesture.

'I'll make it up to you Hwa" Mingi gently rolls the older onto his back.

Seonghwa was no longer staring toward a bedroom wall and instead was looking upward at the ceiling and at Mingi who was now above him.

"It's been a while since we had some good sex together.. so, why not I make it up to you through that?" Mingi asked.

"Min-" Seonghwa was cut off by Mingi. "Baby, don't say anything. Just let me have my way with you. Make things up for my behavior."

Grabbing the bottom of Seonghwa's sleeping shirt, Mingi begins pulling it off of his body. Dropping clothing pieces onto the ground. Mingi kisses Seonghwa's stomach once every single piece of his sleep wear was off of him.

Kisses were left on his stomach even down on his bare thighs.

"My beautiful boyfriend..who I love." Mingi kissed in between Seonghwa's thighs. Those gentle kisses changed into sucking.

Mingi started sucking, creating a mark left behind by his lips. Reaching over, he pulls out the bedside table drawer for the bottle of lube.

Holding the bottle, Mingi squirts some onto two of his fingers.

"Ready to be prepped love?" Mingi looks down at Seonghwa. Seonghwa nodded his head. Ready to get prepared for Mingi. Ready to have sex with Mingi after so long. He wanted his attention, which he was finally getting. Mingi's attention was finally on him

One finger was inserted into Seonghwa. The older holds his breath.

"Second finger?"

"Can push it in now Min." Seonghwa told Mingi. Another finger pushed itself in Seonghwa, joining the first one.

"I'm only going to use two fingers." Mingi pushes his two fingers further into the older's hole. Curling his fingers, he pulls them after having prepped Seonghwa. He takes off his basketball shorts and underwear, tossing them on the ground.

Mingi tears open a condom package. Taking it out, he slips it on his cock and applies lube onto it. Now prepared, Mingi runs a hand on the inner part of Seonghwa's thigh.

Seonghwa felt Mingi enter into him.

His cock easing in his hole after being stretched out earlier by the long fingers of Mingi.

At a slow pace, Mingi began moving his hips forward and back against Seonghwa. Seonghwa moaned, letting him do his thing. Seonghwa brought himself closer toward Mingi, kissing him.

Soft muffled moans come from them both through their shared kisses. Mingi's thrusts went on as they began to make out.

Seonghwa moves his lips away from Mingi's. His back slightly arching as cum leaves his cock, and land onto Mingi.

Mingi's thrusts went at an even slower pace before. It was his turn to cum. His seed enters the condom and fills it up with cum. Pulling out, Mingi removes the filthy condom. throwing it in the trash bin sitting beside their bed.

They lay on the bed together.

"I'm now going to make sure from now on, my baby gets all of my attention."


	3. One Night Stand With A Vampire | (Yeosang x Mingi) (F/Slight M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -there is slight smut in this, but it is in the form of a flashback which is why the title says slight mature content-

Yeosang's breath was caught.

Laying on the counter top of the bathroom sink was a white stick. A test to see if he was pregnant. It turns out he was. On the pregnancy test were the words pregnant projected on the tiny screen of the test and back to Yeosang.

Seeing those words confirming his sudden pregnancy, made Yeosang think back to a time when he had a one night stand. Yeosang had a one night stand with someone.

A guy Yeosang thinks, but can't remember what the guy looked like. That was the problem. The person he had a one night stand with, was the child's father. He didn't know who the guy was and who the baby's father could be. He tried to remember what the person looked like, but he had trouble remembering.

Not knowing the other parent of his baby, left Yeosang alone to raise the baby.

Looking up from staring at the white pregnancy stick after the initial shock of seeing it come back with the positive result, he looked at himself. Yeosang stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. His hand touched what seemed to be two spots on his neck.

"What was that?" Yeosang questioned. He moved his hand where he had felt the two spots. Touching the two spots, he turns his head to the side. Moving some hair away from his neck, through his reflection, Yeosang could see he was bitten.

Bitten what appeared to be a vampire.

The one night stand with the stranger that night..he wasn't some guy who happened to be mysterious. The guy and father of their child was a vampire and because of him, so was he.

~

Yeosang was in the nursery room. Now at nine months, he was awaiting the arrival of the baby. He lived alone in a big house

Wrapping his arms underneath, his fingers interlocking, Yeosang cradled his baby bump. Smiling down at it.

"How are you in there little petal? Running out of room? I bet it is quite tight in my belly.' Yeosang giggles.

He gave the nickname of petal to his baby knowing how fragile babies are just like the petals of a flower.

"You must be feeling uncomfortable.. but you are so close to being born." Yeosang lovingly rubs his bump. "I'm excited to meet you."

"Yeosang?" a voice calls out from outside the nursery. A voice belonging to his best friend, Wooyoung. He decided to pay a visit to his friend

"In the nursery!" Yeosang shouted back. His yell resulted in a rough kick to his popped out belly button by his baby

"Sorry petal. Didn't mean to yell. You didn't appreciate me raising my voice did you?"

Sounds of footsteps were heard approaching toward the nursery. What seemed to be two pair of footsteps. Yeosang knew one pair of footsteps belonged to Wooyoung, but he doesn't know who the other pair of footsteps belonged to.

Hearing a second pair of footsteps along with Wooyoung's, meant there was someone beside him  
came for a visit.

"There you are Sangie." Yeosang looks up. Wooyoung stood outside of the opened door nursery.

"Hi Woo, came for a visit?" Yeosang asked, gesturing him to come inside. Wooyoung entered.

Behind him was a tall, attractive man. There was something about this man that seemed familiar to Yeosang, but he can't place his finger on it. He felt he has seen him before.

"Wanted to come visit my best vampire buddy." Wooyoung said. Just like Yeosang, Wooyoung used to be a human. He was turned when his own boyfriend, San, bit him. They both got accustomed to their new lives as vampires after struggling with the transition.

"I brought my friend, Mingi, along." Wooyoung gestures to the man that came with Wooyoung.

Yeosang stares at Mingi. He definitely looked familiar to him. Yeosang didn't know why there was something about him that gave him this feeling of familiarity. He didn't even know Mingi until now.. or did he?

His mind took him back to the one night stand. The events leading him to becoming pregnant

_Yeosang lands on a bed, being pushed onto it. He laid on the bed. The guy he was with, sauntered over, stepping over discarded clothes_

_He climbs onto Yeosang. He runs his finger against Yeosang's lips. His lips had a nice light pink color and were slightly chapped._

_The guy shoves his lips onto Yeosang's neck. Moaning, Yeosang wrapped his arm around his neck as his lips moved. He began to suck on a certain part of Yeosang's neck, making him moan loudly, his eyes closed._

_Yeosang was too busy moaning from the guy creating dark marks on the soft skin of his neck to notice the reveal of two vampire fangs. He sinks his fangs into Yeosang's neck, drinking his blood, turning him into one_

_"Ow, what are you doing?" Yeosang felt what seemed to be a pinch._

_The guy's fangs retracted quickly. He moves his mouth away from his neck. Closing his mouth, his tongue licks away the blood staining his two teeth where his fangs were._

_"I felt a pinch on my neck."_

_"That might be because I bit you.. with my teeth." the guy says. It was technically not a lie. He did bite him. But not with teeth. "Don't worry about it." he told Yeosang. His eyes going to the two red dots now on his neck._

_"I don't know why I feel slightly different after you did that. I feel.. I don't know.. less huma-ah!" Yeosang exclaimed. His sentence was cut off when the guy started to use his tongue, licking around the part of his neck where the wound was._

_He enjoyed tasting Yeosang's blood through the bite he gave and left._

_His tongue goes upward on Yeosang's neck. Leaving a trail of saliva on it._

_"Turn around for me."_

_Doing what he is told to do, Yeosang turns around on the bed. His ass facing in the direction of him. He licks his fingers, wetting them and sticking them into Yeosang real quick before covering his cock with precum._

_Yeosang's hole stretched with the entrance of the guy's cock and was thrusted into him._

Yeosang definitely knew Mingi.. and now understood why he was familiar. He was his one night stand.

He was the baby's father.

Yeosang comes out of his daze, looking over at Mingi when he felt the sign of his baby wanting to meet him. Contractions.

"Sangie?!" Wooyoung's face shows worry. He watched Yeosang's face contorted from a neutral look to a look of pain.

"Are you having contractions?" Mingi asked

"I'm having contractions. They began..t-the baby is.." Yeosang was interrupted. He squeaks in surprise. His stomach hardens and a clear liquid stains his pants causing it to stick to him.

"I-Is not waiting." Yeosang groans. His baby was not very patient, they want to come now.

"they are not waiting. They are coming now at this moment" Yeosang wraps his arms around his bump

"Mingi, can you pick him up and carry him to his bedroom?" Wooyoung turned to his friend.

Mingi nodded, putting his arms underneath Yeosang, picking him up and carrying him out of the nursery toward the bedroom

Wooyoung ran out after them

"Do you have a first aid kit somewhere around your house Sangie?" Wooyoung asked. "It's in the bathroom bottom cabinets!" Yeosang shouted out.

Wooyoung heads for the bathroom. He opens the bottom cabinet the place Yeosang told him the first aid kit was going to be. Opening one, Wooyoung scans through the cabinet. He sees the white medical box.

Grabbing it, he runs out for Yeosang's bedroom where loud screams resinated from. Wooyoung entered the bedroom fast as he could. Seeing Yeosang pushing, and Mingi help him with the birth.

"Here's the first aid.." Wooyoung puts the kit down beside Mingi.

"I need some towels. Can you get some Youngie?" Mingi asked. He turned his head quickly, glancing at Wooyoung

"Can do that. I'll be right back." Wooyoung runs back out of the bedroom and returns not too long after, carrying towels in his arms.

Wooyoung dumps towels on the bed. He went over to Yeosang's side, grabbing his hand for him to squeeze.

Yeosang's face scrunches up again. He squeezes Wooyoung's hand tightly with one hand, and the other balled the bedsheets underneath as his body eased the baby out in the open air.

A new scream fills their ears. Mingi stands up, cradling a bloody baby. The newborn baby in Mingi's arms thrashed about, not appreciating being in the arms of a stranger and not in Yeosang's.

Mingi uses a towel, wiping some goo away from her face and clean her body off of the blood and amniotic fluid. he opens the first aid and takes out scissors and string. He ties the cord off, then cutting it. Wrapping her up in the towel, he carries her to Yeosang.

"Here you are Yeosang, a beautiful girl." Mingi gently passes her to him.

"You were not very patient petal." he touches her nose, making it twitch. Her mouth opening to show one single small fang.

"Congratulations Sangie. She's beautiful." Wooyoung said, admiring the small baby vampire.

"Hopefully, you'll find this beautiful girl's father.. seeing how it is only you.. " Mingi said. Yeosang looks forward at him. Now she was here, it was time for the truth.

"Mingi, I already did. This is your daughter. W-We.. had a one night stand together." Yeosang confessed. Mingi was shocked at the news. It was then he remembered the night.

"I-oh.. I'm sorry Yeosang. I'm sorry for the one night stand, and turning you into a vampire." Mingi apologizes profusely

Yeosang and Wooyoung chuckled. "Mingi, I forgive you. Now come meet our daughter."

Mingi gets up, walking toward Yeosang to hold their gorgeous daughter they created on that one night.


	4. Lost At The Zoo | (Yunho x Hongjoong) (F)

"Kids! We're taking a trip to the zoo!"

"Zoo?!" 

Yunho and Hongjoong were given excited expressions worn on the faces of their children, Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and Jongho when being told they were going to the zoo. 

"Yup, we're going to the zoo" Yunho nods. Grinning at the three boys who were getting real antsy about taking an outing out to the zoo. 

"Zoo! Zoo! We're going to zoo!" Wooyoung and Jongho chant over, jumping up and down.

'Before leaving for the zoo, we need all three of you to go to the bathroom." Hongjoong told them. "It is better if you check. It doesn't hurt to check to see if you have to use the bathroom and going here is better than going to the zoo toilets."

The three boys turn around, running off toward the bathroom. Yunho wraps an arm around Hongjoong's waist

"Good idea taking them to the zoo. They love the zoo so much." Yunho looked at Hongjoong

Hongjoong shrugged. "I think it is the best place to announce our engagement to them." "What better place to tell our children the news of us getting married than at the place they love going to." 

"I thought it was time for me to slip a ring on your finger.. After all, we have been together for four years." Yunho brings Hongjoong closer to his side

"About damn time if you ask me." Hongjoong teased Yunho, a playful smirk on his lips

"Hush you." Yunho places a finger on Hongjoong's lips, silencing him.

Wooyoung, Jongho and Seonghwa returned back to them after their bathroom trip. 

"Did you use the bathroom?" Hongjoong turned. Looking at their sons. "Or at least tried to go?"

"I used the toilet.' Jongho said. "Me too. I went to the bathroom as well." Seonghwa told his parents.

"Did you use the toilet Wooyoung?" Yunho asked their middle son. 

"I didn't have to go badly appa." Wooyoung told Hongjoong. 

"Did you at least checked? I don't want you to hold it in on the ride there, and then have to go when we arrive at the zoo. The bathroom there is very dirty. Not clean like our bathroom here at home." Hongjoong explained.

"Checked appa. I checked." Wooyoung assured both of his fathers.

"Good. Time to go to the car." Yunho says

"Yay! We're going to the zoo!" 

The family of five exited the house, Yunho being the one to lock the front door and put the code for their security. Making sure nobody broke in. If someone did, their security system will let out a loud ringing sound, and alert the police to their house.

Yunho held the car keys in his hand, pressing a button to unlock the car for Hongjoong and the three boys. 

Hongjoong opened the right side back door for them. Seonghwa climbs into the car and sits in the seat furthest, Wooyoung in the middle, and Jongho sat down on the last seat in the back. 

"Close the door appa!" Jongho tells Hongjoong

"Buckle up you three.' Hongjoong says right before he closes the door.

Doing as what their father told them to do, Wooyoung, Jongho and Seonghwa buckle up. Hongjoong and Yunho climb inside, closing their side doors behind them. They pull their seatbelts across their chest and puts it into the buckle making a small clicking sound

"All buckled up?" Hongjoong asked, turning around. 

"Buckled up!" Seonghwa says cheerfully.

"Ready to go to the zoo?" Yunho asked

"Ready!" The three boys shouted, putting their fist in the air. Eagerness for the zoo animals.

Yunho turns on the car's engine, starting it. He backs out of the driveway, onto the road to the zoo. During the drive there, Hongjoong was talking to Yunho and in the back, Wooyoung and Jongho were excitedly talking amongst each other about zoo animals. Jongho kicked his feet back and forth as he talked with Wooyoung. 

As they approached the zoo, Seonghwa leaned his head on the window, seeing the cages of some of the animals that lived at the zoo. 

There were people; other parents with their own children. Their children looked very happy to be outside, seeing different animals just like how Seonghwa, Wooyoung, and Jongho were.

Yunho parked the car in the zoo's parking lot.

"Time to see some animals!" he announces. The three cheer loudly, unbuckling their seat belts and opened the doors. They got out stepping on the parking lot, waiting for their parents. 

No matter how eager the three boys were, they could not just run toward the entrance of the zoo without their fathers. They needed to be with a parent or guardian. Otherwise, they wouldn't be allowed into the zoo. 

Hongjoong and Yunho closed their side doors after climbing out of the car. Yunho locked the car after everyone has gotten out of the car and all the car doors were closed

"Stay close to us boys. We don't want to lose you in the crowd. The zoo is always packed, and today is no different." Yunho told them

He got responses ranging from "Yes dad" to "Okay". They walked to the front entrance of the zoo, and were allowed in. They walked into the zoo and grabbed one of those paper maps they handed out. These maps helped those who 

Hongjoong opened the map up, showing the zoo's whole layout. Before they could go looking at animals, they first needed to decide where they were going to go first. Which animal their three boys wanted to look at first.

"What animals do you want to see first?" Yunho looked away from the map in Hongjoong's hands and at Wooyoung, Jongho and Seonghwa.

"Tiger! Let's go see tiger! I want to see tiger first!" Jongho shouts excitedly.

"Is that alright with you two that we're going to see the tiger first?" Hongjoong asked Wooyoung and Seonghwa.

" I don't care about seeing the tiger first because in the end we are going to see the other animals here anyway." Wooyoung says

"That is true. So, let's go see the tiger." Yunho said.

They head to the tiger exhibit for Jongho and from there, they walked around to other animal exhibits around the zoo, looking at each animal that lived in the zoo. Lions, monkeys, giraffes and fishes. There was an aquarium part to the zoo and the five went there after admiring countless zoo birds.

Wooyoung was walking with his family, admiring fishes swimming against glass barriers put up between the tank and the room. He was walking when he gets separated from his parents and brothers because he wandered off into a section of the aquarium that involved petting starfishes and stingrays. 

His family walked into the jellyfish section, when Hongjoong decided he and Yunho were going to tell their sons about their engagement.

"Boys." Hongjoong began. Seonghwa and Jongho look away from the jellyfish swimming gracefully up and down the tank slowly. Hongjoong notices someone was missing from the three sons they came with. 

"Wooyoung? Where's Wooyoung?" Jongho looked around. There were other people beside them admiring jellyfish, but not one of those people looked like his older brother.

"He's not here appa." Jongho says

"Yunho.." Hongjoong quickly turned, facing his fiancé. Worried would be an understatement to describe what Hongjoong was feeling. He was panicking. One of his babies was gone. Lost. Separated from them without even knowing. He was a horrible parent if he lost track of one of his sons. 

"We've lost him. He's someone in here.. or maybe he's not even in the aquarium. What if he is somewhere else in the zoo? We don't know where he could be then!" Hongjoong clings onto Yunho's arm

"Baby, he's in here. He came walking in with us. He wouldn't leave.." Yunho tries to calm him down

"But what if he did?! We should have paid closer attention to make sure all of them stayed close to us. We told him to stay close and not wonder off.." Hongjoong panicked

"We'll just have to look around then. We'll begin searching here to see if he is still here otherwise we check outside in other areas." 

Exiting the jellyfish exhibit, they began their search for Wooyoung. All four of them walked at a fast pace, calling out Wooyoung's name as they walked through the aquarium once again.

They walked through the entire aquarium when Seonghwa told them about the petting a starfish and stingray section they didn't check yet.

"He might be in there. I saw that section and I don't think we checked there."

"Good idea Seonghwa. Let's check there." 

They head to the petting a starfish and stingray area. Walking in, a familiar laugh and voice fill their ears. 

Wooyoung was petting a stingray with his best friend, Yeosang. Standing beside them was Yeosang's parents, San and Mingi.

"Wooyoung! There you are!"

Wooyoung turns his head away from looking at the stingray he was petting and at his now relieved parents.

"Hi dad, appa!"

"Hi uncle Hongjoong! Uncle Yunho!" Yeosang happily greeted his best friend's parents.

"Hi Yeosang."

"Sorry you guys, we didn't know where you were when we saw Wooyoung here without anyone with him. " San explained

"Thank you guys for at least keeping an eye on him. We wouldn't know what to do if he was by himself or with a stranger." Yunho thanked them. 

"Wooyoung, we told you to stay close to us. You shouldn't have wondered off on your own. Something bad might have happened to you" Hongjoong scolded Wooyoung. 

"I'm sorry appa.. I'm sorry I wandered off without telling you. Next time, I will stay close."

"I'm just glad you are alright baby." Hongjoong said, sighing. 

"Now that everyone is in one area again..we have something to announce." Yunho began

"We're getting married!"


	5. Birthday Leader | (ATEEZ x Hongjoong) (F)

"Gather around you guys. I don't want Hongjoong to overhear our discussion." Seonghwa tells the six other members. Gesturing for them to gather around him. They all gather around the eldest member, trying to make plans or figure out what they should do for their leader.

Hongjoong's birthday was today. November 7th. The rest of the members were trying to figure out how they should celebrate his birthday. Last time they celebrated his birthday was just with a cake and a bunch of random candles on the top of the cake. This year, they wanted to try plan something special for Hongjoong's leader, but they don't know what or what Hongjoong wanted to do. 

"How about a party?" Wooyoung suggested.

"A party sounds fun, but it is only going to be us since.. our friends have different schedules from us and they are probably busy. Plus, I'm not sure if Hongjoong wants a huge party just for his birthday." Seonghwa explained

"What about an outing?" Jongho asked

"I don't know about an outing either. I don't know what he wants to do."

"This is hard. We don't know what we should do to celebrate his birthday, but maybe we should just ask him. I mean, if we don't know or what to plan for him, it is better if.." Yunho was saying when San cuts in, interrupting his sentence.

"You don't need to ask him. I did." 

Heads were turned in San's direction when he had said those words.

"San, you asked him? What did he say.. did he say he wanted to do something or has anything plan to do for his birthday?" Yeosang asked

"Not exactly." San said. "Hongjoong hyung doesn't want anything or do anything today."

"I asked him about two days ago about what he wanted to do for his birthday." San told the six members surrounding him

"He told you he didn't want to do nothing?" Mingi asked.

"Yeah, that's what he told me. He told me he doesn't want to do anything. No outing, no party. Nothing and wanted to forget that his birthday was on November 7th. He claims his birthday isn't important and not a big deal which is why he doesn't want anything. Not even a cake. He just wants to go on with his day like it is any other day." 

"But why doesn't he want to celebrate his birthday? We usually celebrate each other's birthday together with a cake and everything!" Yeosang exclaimed.

"True, and the next question I asked him was why he did not want to celebrate his birthday like the last time we did, but all he said was he didn't want to celebrate and his birthday wasn't important." San said

"Why does he keep saying his birthday isn't important? It was the day he was born!" Yunho said

"I don't know.. I tried to ask him further, but he told me to stop asking about it and to drop the topic." San shrugged

"It's much more than him not wanting to celebrate his birthday." I feel like something personal has happened to him to make him feel this way." Wooyoung said, thinking about Hongjoong's words.

"Maybe something did happen to him. But we want to celebrate his birthday with him, and that is what we are going to do. We already bought a cake and everything. Better not to waste something we had bought for this day." Jongho walked over toward the table where a medium sized box sat on.

Jongho opens the box, containing the cake they have purchased for Hongjoong, and carefully picks it up trying his best to hold it. He places the cake on the table, closing the box that the cake came in. Jongho places the cake on top of the box

Seonghwa also separated from the small huddle, grabbing a bag of candles they had bought over time for everyone's birthday. He takes out letter candles instead of numbers and places them on Hongjoong's cake, lightening the candles up afterward. 

They carry the box holding the cake to Hongjoong's room where he was working. Yunho knocked on Hongjoong's door 

"Hyung? Can I open your door? We have something for you." Yunho asked, slightly leaning in toward Hongjoong's door, hearing the sound of writing coming from the opposite side

"You can open the door Yunho." Hongjoong's voice said.

Opening Hongjoong's door, the others saw Hongjoong writing on a notepad, working hard as per usual. 

'You know what today's date is hyung? November 7th!" Wooyoung cheerfully said

'I thought San would have told you I don't want to celebrate my birthday." Hongjoong said, his eyes never leaving the notepad he was writing on.

"He did tell us, but we still want to celebrate your birthday." Jongho said.

"Why? It's not that important anyway." Hongjoong placed his pen down, looking up in the direction of the doorway where the seven others were standing

"Joong hyung, you may think it is not important.. but it is important to us. The day our leader was born. We want to celebrate with you like we did the last time we did." Mingi said.

"I didn't want to celebrate that last time either, but you guys wanted to.."

"Why do you not want to celebrate your birthday?" Yeosang asked

"I used to think it was important, but my parents.. every year on the same day, November 7th, never made an effort to celebrate with me when I was younger. I would try to remind them of the day, but they just didn't seem to care about the day. Sometimes I thought they also forgot about it. I was sad they didn't want to celebrate my birthday, but as time passed, I accepted it. I accepted the idea of my parents not wanting to celebrate my birthday and because of that, I started to think it is not important for me." Hongjoong explained

"Wait, the last time..we celebrated your birthday with that cake that had random candles on top of it, you looked happy." Wooyoung said, his mind taking him back when they wished Hongjoong a happy birthday last time.

" it was a nice gesture and I didn't want to ruin the mood. But this year, I don't want any thing. Sorry guys, I know you were looking forward to celebrating it." Hongjoong said.

"We're not going to not celebrate your birthday. We _are_ going to just like we did the year before."

Hongjoong sees Seonghwa move up, holding a cake in his hand on top of a box. Candles spelling out his name were on the cake.

"Hongjoong, we understand why now you don't like celebrating, but we want to because we always celebrate each other's birthday and we want to celebrate yours. Your parents may not have celebrated with you, but you have us. We're your family too. We're your brothers. You put others before yourself, you work so hard for the group and you're the best leader we asked for. We want to do this for you." Seonghwa states.

He hands Hongjoong the cake. Hongjoong accepts the birthday cake from Seonghwa, looking down at it. His face was illuminated by flames given off by the candles.

"Happy birthday leader Hongjoong!"

"Happy birthday hyung!"

'Happy birthday Joongie hyung!'

Hongjoong closed his eyes for a brief moment, and opening them quickly after having them closed. Taking in a breath, he blows out the candles.


	6. Death Bed Confession | (Seonghwa x ATEEZ) (A)

"Mr. Park?" Seonghwa's nurse cracks open his door. Peeking her head inside.

His bedroom curtains were drawn closed, preventing any of the sun's bright rays from shining through the windows, making the bedroom dark.

He laid on his bed as he has done ever since he entered his elderly years. Seonghwa had trouble moving without any help. Hence the reason why he has a nurse taking care of him. 

She was hired to take care of him with his every day needs since he lived alone and there was no one else that could.

"Mr. Park?" she calls out again. 

"Hmm?" Seonghwa slowly turned his head, facing the direction of his bedroom door

"Your children called. They are on their way now."

'Okay, thank you."

"Of course." she smiled. She closed his door with a soft click. Seonghwa's eyes go away from his bedroom door and to an object sitting on the bed side table. 

A picture frame holding a picture of his seven sons, and him sat beside his bed. The picture that was always by his side. It was a favorited picture of Seonghwa's because it was taken when all seven boys were young.

He had seven sons with his partner Hyungmin. Hyungmin and him had been together for 5 years, but their relationship wasn't the best. Their relationship was very troublesome. 

They had a fair amount of fights, and by a fair amount, I actually mean they argued with each other They fought constantly leading them to break up but not for long. Their so called "breakup" would last for days only for them to reunite after reconciling with each other. 

Seonghwa soon became pregnant with their first son, Hongjoong and even when he was pregnant, the two manage to fight with each other

"You are being unreasonable! You need to at least help me with some of the house work and help take care of me"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Hello?! Because of this!" Seonghwa pointed at his rounded mid section.

"So? Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can just sit on your butt."

"What?! May I remind you that I do most of the house work here! I at least want you to do some of the house work! I'm the one growing and also giving birth to our child! I can't do the housework like I usually can. My stamina isn't what it used to be."

"Excuses, excuses."

These arguments went on after Seonghwa gave birth to Hongjoong and as their family grew with the additions of six more sons. Their poor sons had to listen to both of their fathers argue a lot. Seonghwa tried preventing fights from breaking out between him and Hyungmin for the sake of their children because he didn't want them to hear the yelling that echoed through the entire house, but they only continued to fight from there

things went for the worse and took a turn for the worse when Seonghwa had given birth to their youngest son and last child, Jongho. 

Hyungmin thought it was so ridiculous that Seonghwa had gotten pregnant seven times which brought on a huge argument

"This is your fault." Hyungmin blamed Seonghwa, staring at the mess

"What is my fault?" Seonghwa asked, cleaning Jongho's play area.

"You are always getting pregnant..That stupid body of yours is always producing a baby." Hyungmin complained

"Why the hell are you always getting pregnant so easily?! You are getting pregnant too much. I mean seven fucking kids! We won't have enough money to take care of them!"

"It's not all my fault you know. It's also yours."

"I wear a fucking condom! All the time!"

"They don't work all the time! They can break! It happened to us on multiple occasions which is why I got pregnant seven times with our boys!" Seonghwa stated.

" we have so many kids and so many bills we had to pay from you giving birth at the hospital, money is going to be low in the household. We are going to be poor because you can't take the fucking birth control pill."

"I didn't think of taking a birth control pill.' Seonghwa snarled at Hyungmin 

"Although money might be a problem, we can fix it. We can give some of the boys up for adoption that way money won't be low and tight" Hyungmin suggested

Seonghwa lost it. There was no way in hell he wasn't going to do that.

"Fuck no! We are not doing that!" Seonghwa yelled. 

"Why not? I think it is a great solution to this problem. It will fix our money problem."

"Just because you think it is a great idea, doesn't mean I think it is. They are my children. My sons. My seven sons I grew, carried for nine months and gave birth to. I'm not giving any of them up for adoption. Let's not forget, they are your children also."

"I don't care if they are my children. They are the reason why we have income problems and barely any money! We need more money and we can do that by giving some of them up for adoption.'

"Don't you hear me?! I'm not letting you take our sons away from me!" Seonghwa shouted at him

Hyungmin chose this time to ignore Seonghwa's words. His words seemed meaningless. Seonghwa's screams of not wanting some of their sons to be put up for adoption went in one ear and out the other. 

The next words Hyungmin said, drove Seonghwa off the edge.

"I'm going to make some calls to adoption centers. See if any of them will take three boys." 

Seonghwa saw a pair of scissors laying on the side. He looked at them and then back at Hyungmin. 

Grabbing the scissors, he held them by the metal part and approached Hyungmin. A dark expression was worn on his face. His words faded on Hyungmin's deaf ears, and he was going to make sure he never got a chance to make the call to adoption centers. 

Seonghwa brought the scissors up and then down straight into Hyungmin's stomach. He looked at him. Seonghwa didn't give it a second thought as he pushes the scissors deeper into the wound he had created. He twists the scissors for a second and then pulls it out. 

Blood was left covering the scissor's metal part. A puddle of the crimson color formed from the stab wound on his stomach. Hyungmin's body drops on the floor, dead. His boyfriend was now dead. Killed by Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa stood over Hyungmin's body. He shouldn't leave the body here for his seven sons to find. Them finding their other father's body is something that no one should see or discover. It was a sight that would not only terrify them but also could leave them scarred. 

He bends his knees, picking up the limp, dead body of Hyungmin and carried him out of the house. Seonghwa took the body outside to the garden he had. He grabbed a shovel and began digging a grave in the furthest part of his garden where there was no crops growing. He throws his shovel aside, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

Picking up Hyungmin's body, Seonghwa carries it over to the open grave. He placed the body down gently and grabs his shovel. using his shovel, he puts dirt he had dug up and threw it back into the grave. Dirt landed on Hyungmin and covered him the more the dirt was put into there. 

Seonghwa completely filled his make shift grave to the top. The pile on dirt in the grave covered Hyungmin's dead body where no one was going to find him and even think about looking for him back out in a garden. With the back of the shovel, Seonghwa pats down the dirt, trying to at least make it look even and not like he had just dug up some dirt from his garden.

Walking back inside after putting his shovel away, Seonghwa took out cleaning supplies. He cleaned up the blood that was left from Hyungmin just before the kids were home. 

his kids weren't there to witness what happened, but they knew their father wasn't there. All of them took notice how it was just Seonghwa. They didn't see Hyungmin around and hear usual arguments coming from their parents room or another part of the house. It was quiet.

They would ask on multiple occasions where Hyungmin was, and in response, Seonghwa lied. He told them he was with a new family

For years, Seonghwa carried guilt for killing their other father, and lying to them. The guilt weighed heavily on him.

Now, his children were all grown up, and he was laying on his death bed. His time almost up.

"Mr. Park, your children have arrived."

Seonghwa's head faced his doorway. His bedroom door was opened again by his nurse. Behind his nurse, stood his seven sons. 

"Please let them in." Seonghwa told his nurse.

His nurse stands to the side, giving Seonghwa a clearer view of his sons. 

"You can go inside." she told them

'Thank you.' Hongjoong thanked her before he walked inside. His brothers, Wooyoung, Mingi, San, Yeosang, Yunho, and Jongho behind him.

She closes the door once all seven of them walked inside of their father's bedroom. They gather around his bed. sad, bleak expressions worn on their faces. 

"Father.." San spoke, his voice breaking. They were dreading seeing their father go. It couldn't be helped or prevented. Seonghwa wasn't the young man he used to be. 

Tears clouded each one of their eyes. They couldn't bare the thought of losing their father, the only parent they knew and took care of them.

Yeosang cried, burying his face into the nearest person's shoulder. That person would be Hongjoong. Hongjoong tried to keep a brave face for his six younger brothers, but he himself shed tears.

"I.. have something to confess." he weakly said. He looked at all of his children surrounding him

"Father? What is it?" Mingi asked, sniffing.

They gave him their full attention. Yeosang who had buried his face into Hongjoong's shoulder, turned his head so he was looking forward at Seonghwa

"Your other father.. didn't have a new family. There was no new family."

'Father, we don't understand..where did he go then?" 

Seonghwa took every ounce of strength he had left to finally say the words that were on his shoulders, weighing him down for years.

"I killed him.."


	7. San's Asshole Boyfriend | (San x ATEEZ) (A/F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse, Physical Violence

"San, is that a bruise?" his group mate, Wooyoung, asked him, seeing a light purple bruise on his cheekbone.

The bruise on his cheek was covered by makeup, but the makeup didn't cover the bruise well. Wooyoung saw the faint mark on San's cheek because of that. He was the first one to notice.

Hearing this question asked by Wooyoung, drawn attention from the other members to San. Their eyes go to San's cheek where Wooyoung was looking at. Sure enough, all six of them saw a purple bruise.

"Yeah, it's a bruise, but I'm okay." San gave a small smile. "I accidentally bumped into a wall. Leaving this on my cheek."

Yeosang sighed. "San, I don't think bumping into a wall would leave a bruise. A bruise that size could be left by a human. Did someone hit you?"

No response was given by San.

"Was it Woohyun?" Hongjoong asked.

"No, Woohyun didn't hit me. Woohyun would never do such a thing. He's my boyfriend. He loves me. I love him." San said. "We're fine. Everything is good between us." he tries to reassure and convince them.

But they were not even close to convinced as San expected them to be. They were unsure with what San was telling them.

They didn't believe everything is good between San and his boyfriend, Woohyun, and they were right.

San may say everything is going good between him and Woohyun, but it was a fib to cover up the truth.

He was abused. Abused and treated poorly by Woohyun. He was abused physically a lot by him..

Woohyun was very demanding and controlling of San. He demanded San make him a meal every time he walked through the door.

He knew San was an idol, and knew he is tired by the end of the day. And yet, when San comes home exhausted, ready to pass out any second, Woohyun demanded for him to make him a meal after making him wait for hours.

San one time asked him why he didn't go ahead and eat without him, and eat the left overs in their fridge. Woohyun told him he did not enjoy eating the gross remainder of food still in the fridge. He wanted a home made meal, made by San naturally. In response, San explained he was tired that resulted in him getting hit.

"Did you.. refuse to listen to me?" Woohyun asked San.

San looked at him with fear. Woohyun hated when he did not listen to him or refused to do as he is told. San had to listen to everything Woohyun not asked but demanded him to do so. otherwise he was going to get beaten.

"N-No... I was saying, I was going to make your meal then go shower and then go to bed."

"Good. Go make my meal." San nodded, scurrying off into the kitchen. "Don't burn anything or mess it up like last time! Make it right! Damn fool."

San made sure he made Woohyun a meal once he returns and walks through the front door without any refusal and asking any questions despite being so exhausted from his day.

It was not just the meals Woohyun demanded though. He also demanded San to stop coming home at the late hours at night, eventually getting sick of his boyfriend returning home at almost twelve in the morning or early hours of the next day. Forcing San to return earlier than his usual time.

His members did not see much of San outside of the practice room and performances. He no longer spent time with them that's why. He was cut off from them by Woohyun. Woohyun allowed San to meet his group members for practice since they are apart of the group also, but only for practices and performances. That's it.

Woohyun forbid San from hanging out with his members. He did not appreciate his boyfriend spending so much time with anyone else other than him. he was the only person that San could spend time with. He took San's phone away, making it difficult for him to text his friends back when they texted him, asking if he was okay, if San wanted to hang out and why he hasn't been wanting to hang out.

San wanted to tell his friends the truth and what Woohyun has been doing. But, San was afraid. If Woohyun found out about him blabbing his mouth about the abuse he was going through, Woohyun was going to go after his seven friends and put harm onto them. He had to lie to them to protect them.

So, everything between San and Woohyun was not alright. His friends had the right to be concerned.

Woohyun was violent with San through the abuse he endures. But, he seemingly became more violent the day San discovered their blossoming child. Woohyun took the discovery not very well once he was told about the baby.

"How could you get pregnant?!" Woohyun shouted at San.

San winced at the sound of Woohyun's loud voice.

Whenever Woohyun raised his voice at him, San flinched at how loud it was. This occurred often.

"How did you not know your body would do something like this?!"

"I-I didn't know my body could reproduce..." San spoke softly.

"Speak up! Speak up when we are talking! I hate it when you are speaking softly!"

"I said, I didn't know my body could reproduce! I didn't know I would get pregnant!" San said louder. "If I did, I would have told you."

"Are you giving me attitude?" Woohyun asked. San's last remark was slightly dripping with attitude. Which Woohyun never liked.

San would usually immediately apologize if his words came out in a wrong way where it sounded he was talking back. He was not going to this time.

"Maybe I am," San replied. Woohyun's head vein started appearing. Now he was getting mad.

"You stop talking like that to me right this instance!" Woohyun shouted.

"I'm not going to stop talking to you like this. Maybe I want to give you an attitude for what you put me through."

"You should be fucking grateful to have someone like me. I am the only person willing to put up and date you. No one would date a loser like you except for me."

"Grateful?! Grateful is the last word I would use. You manipulated my life. You made me cut off my friends and force me to make your meals when I am exhausted!" San shouted, "The biggest regret was this relationship!"

Woohyun's lips curl into a snarl. San held his ground. He was holding his ground yet, he was terrified. Woohyun shoves San onto the bed with such force. Woohyun grabbed San's throat, wrapping his fingers around it. San was strong. Unfortunately, Woohyun was stronger. His grip around his throat was tight.

San gasp for air, trying to kick Woohyun off. Woohyun was not affected by San's kick. San clawed at his hand but, it caused Woohyun to tighten his grip even more. San could feel his airway getting crushed.

"I told you to never talk back to me! I told you to stop! Yet, you kept on talking back. Now, I am going to make sure you never talk back ever again. Better yet, if you don't talk anymore."

Woohyun's eyes go to San's stomach. "It is time to get rid of this baby. It has no place in the world." he brings up a fist up and down on San's stomach, delivering a harsh blow.

Black dots swam across San's eyes, feeling himself going unconscious.

Woohyun kept squeezing San's neck

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Woohyun turned his head, hearing someone's shout. Seonghwa stood in the doorway.

Seonghwa had come for a visit. He didn't hear anyone come to the door, which was locked. He barged in, looking for San. Seonghwa looked through all the rooms in the house and the bedroom at the end of the hall. He caught sight of San gasping for air as Woohyun choked him.

Just in time, Seonghwa got to the bedroom right before San started losing consciousness.

"Get out of my house!"

"S-Seonghwa hyung..' San croaked out as his eyes began to close

"Let go of him!" Seonghwa yelled, storming toward Woohyun. Woohyun turned away from San to deal with Seonghwa.

He was greeted with a fist collided into his jaw, knocking Woohyun down. Woohyun laid on the ground, knocked out by Seonghwa's powerful punch toward his jaw.

Seonghwa walked over to pick up San and carry him out of the room. Purple lines of Woohyun's fingers were on his neck and he was barely conscious when Seonghwa took him out of the house

Sitting now on an examination table, San gingerly touched his neck. His throat was burning. In result of being crushed by Woohyun's hand.

"It was true then. The bruise you had. It was from him, wasn't it?" Seonghwa softly asked.

San's head lifted up for him to look at Seonghwa.

"Yes.." San hoarsely spoke. "H-He was abusing me. I wanted to tell you but, I was so afraid if I snitched, he would come after you guys. I didn't want to... let that happen."

The door knocks and opens. The doctor steps into the room

"I hope I am not interrupting."

"You're not. We were just talking."

The doctor closed the door behind him and begins to check San. The doctor didn't need to ask Seonghwa what happened. It was very clear sign from the markings on San's neck that he was choked.

"Seems everything is okay. Just bruising on your neck which is going to make it hard to talk, but it should go away in time."

"D-Doctor, what about my baby? I found out I am pregnant, and my boyfriend-ex boyfriend, punched my stomach." San asked, alarming Seonghwa.

"I'll run a scan. We can see if there was any harm to the baby."

Seonghwa called the others during the scan. He explained what happened, and told them San was getting checked and receiving a scan to find out if his baby was hurt. Turns out, both the baby and San were fine.

His group members decided after discussing it with each other, that it would be best for San to move in the dorm. Knowing what San went through, made them agree to have him leave his shared place with Woohyun and into their group dorm where they could all live together.

San's life could be cleansed from everything Woohyun had put him through and from Woohyun himself. He could have a new start.

"He nearly killed me.. he.." San said. His throat was still healing

"I hope he is still laying on the ground knocked out because that sight of seeing him almost choke San to death, is not a sight I do not want to remember and a sight I never planned to see." Seonghwa said, shaking his head.

"Don't you worry San, you are rid of him." Wooyoung said.

"I'm free.. I'm free from him. I don't have to deal with his beatings and him yelling at me." San said, slightly happy. "I'm done with him. I'm over our relationship.'

"That's good because you don't need him. You have us, and we are going to make sure you are taken good care of...your baby too. We will help you take care of your baby San."


	8. A "Perfect" Couple | (Wooyoung x Hongjoong) (F/A)

If you were to ask what the definition of a perfect couple and a "perfect" relationship was, it would have to be Wooyoung and Hongjoong. They were the definition of a "perfect" couple.

People envied their relationship. They thought both men were fortunate to have one another.

Their relationship was one that was heartwarmingly sweet. Hongjoong treated Wooyoung like the price he is. As Hongjoong would say.

Pictures were posted on their social media accounts. Showing the public how adorable they were. One photograph of Wooyoung that Hongjoong had posted was of him sleeping. In the caption, Hongjoong wrote, "You look beautiful as usual even when you are sleeping." Wooyoung has a picture of them lying down together, relaxing, and he wrote, "the best days we spend together are the ones where we do nothing together."

It was moments like these that made people wanting their relationship or wanting a relationship just like Wooyoung's and Hongjoong's. They were perfect. Even Wooyoung thought their relationship was one of the best ones out there. Better and perfect than some of those of celebrity couples. Wooyoung admitted Hongjoong was perfect for him.

They were together for four years now.

proving they were a great match and how much they loved each other.

Then something happened.

The two's seemingly "perfect" relationship began to change right in front of Wooyoung. Hongjoong usually gave all of his attention to Wooyoung, started paying less attention to him and has been staying at work longer.

Wooyoung was worried. For four years, his relationship with Hongjoong has been going smoothly and well. Everything was great between them and now, it seemed to be different. Hongjoong's behavior is the reason why it was changing.

In the morning, Hongjoong left for work. Being alone, Wooyoung decided he could pass the time making cookies. Cookies for him to give to Hongjoong as a treat.

He was going to go to Hongjoong's work place and surprise him.

Wooyoung thought if he surprised Hongjoong, his behavior would go back to the way it was when they were first dating.

He looked for a recipe for the best chocolate chip cookies. When Wooyoung found one, he gathered the ingredients the recipe called for and the materials to make the cookies. Once he had everything he needed for the cookies, he read the first step. The first step was to preheat the oven to 375 degrees Fahrenheit and line 2 baking sheets with parchment paper.

"Preheat... oven.. 375.. okay." Wooyoung read the instructions for the first step. He turns the oven on and preheats it to the set temperature of 375 degrees Fahrenheit.

Two baking sheets were laid on the kitchen counter next to the other materials. Parchment paper were placed on the baking sheets for Wooyoung to put the cookies on.

"Next step.' Wooyoung looked back down at the recipe. Step two was beginning to make the dough for the cookies.

Of course! The dough was the foundation of cookies just like how it is for pizza.

Wooyoung mixed flour, baking soda, and salt in a large bowl after putting all of those ingredients in. Followed after, he beats the butter and both sugars, light brown and granulated sugar, with an electric mixer on medium-high speed in the second large bowl. He mixed the mixture until it was light and fluffy for about four minutes.

Next was adding the eggs. Wooyoung cracked two large eggs into the butter and sugar mixture, one at a time, beating after each addition to incorporate. He beats in one teaspoon pure of vanilla extract.

'What do I do after adding the vanilla?" Wooyoung's eyes scan over the instruction as he held the mixer in one hand, mixing.

"Reduce speed of mixer to medium." Wooyoung read. He presses a button on the mixture, lowering the speed from medium-high to now medium.

"Add the flour mixture, and beat until just incorporated." Wooyoung used his free hand to pick up the other large bowl containing the flour mixture and adds it to the butter and sugar mixture.

He beats the mixture until the flour, baking soda, and salt was fully incorporated.

"Stir in chocolate chips."

Wooyoung opens the one 12 ounce bag of semisweet chocolate chips and poured it into the bowl. He grabbed his mixing spoon and started stirring it into the mixture. Wooyoung softly hums as he mixed the chocolate chips into the dough.

"Chocolate chips are now incorporated. Now what?" Wooyoung asked.

"Scoop 12 heaping tablespoons of dough onto each prepared baking sheet about two inches apart." Using a tablespoon, Wooyoung scooped the dough out of the bowl and placed it on the on top of the baking sheet. He kept scooping out dough until there were twelve scoops of it on the parchment paper.

Wetting his hands a bit with water, Wooyoung picked one of the scoops of dough and rolled it in a ball. He repeats the process eleven more times. Now all the dough he made were rolled and ready to be put into the oven.

"Bake until the cookies are golden but still soft in the center, 12 to 15 minutes, rotating the baking sheet halfway through." Wooyoung picked up one baking sheet and pulled down the oven door.

He carefully placed the first baking sheet on the oven rack and closed it. Waiting a few minutes about half way through the time the cookies baked, Wooyoung opened the oven door. The dough was beginning to spread out and look like actual cookies.

Placing an oven mitt on his hand, Wooyoung reaches in the oven. He rotated the horizontal baking sheet to vertical and closed it once again. The cookies finished baking in the oven and Wooyoung opened it to be greeted with the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies.

"Mmm.. smells delicious." Wooyoung grabbed the baking sheet and placed it on the kitchen counter. "I have to let these cool for a few minutes on the baking sheet before transferring them to the cooling rack to cool completely."

In the meantime of letting the first batch of cookies cool, Wooyoung took the second baking sheet with the unbaked dough and placed it into the oven to bake. He did the same steps for the second batch as he did with the first.

Transferring the first batch of cookies to the cooling rack, Wooyoung checks on the second batch.

"These look good as well." Wooyoung said, slipping the oven mitt back on his hand. He takes out the second batch of cookies and closes the oven door. He lets the second batch cool for a bit and then also transfer them to the cooling rack.

He grab a container for the batches of cookies and puts them inside, covering the container. Proud of how the cookies turned out, Wooyoung headed out to Hongjoong's office.

His mood was bubbly and happy on the drive there. That changed when he got to his boyfriend's office. Wooyoung walked to Hongjoong office with a slight pep in his step and saw the door opened. He entered, and to his dismay, he saw his boyfriend kissing another guy. 

Wooyoung stood in the office, silent. Words could not come out of his mouth or find their way out. He could only watch something he never thought he would expect to see or even thought he would see. The guy eventually moves his mouth away from Hongjoong's. Smiles were on their lips after the kiss. That was when Hongjoong noticed a presence in the room. He turned his head to see his boyfriend standing there

"Woo! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming!" Hongjoong exclaimed.

The guy turned his head when Hongjoong said Wooyoung's name. Wooyoung's eyes gave daggers to him. His eyes darkened with fury.

"I don't know who the hell are you but you better fucking leave right now!" Wooyoung yelled.

The guy quickly left and exited Hongjoong's office. Leaving Hongjoong and Wooyoung alone for Wooyoung's confrontation to begin.

"How could you kiss him?!" Wooyoung yelled. "He's not your boyfriend I'm your boyfriend! I have been your boyfriend for four years! Did those four years mean nothing to you?!"

"These four years meant something to me Woo." Hongjoong said.

'Really?! Because if it did mean something to you, you wouldn't have cheated on me and kissed that guy!" Wooyoung scoffed. "Four years of dating down the drain... those "I love you's" were meaningless then."

"Wooyoung, it was a one time thing. It won't happen again. From here on out, I won't do it again."

Wooyoung's lips pressed together, forming a line. Hongjoong had the fucking nerve to lie to him right after being caught kissing someone that wasn't him... He was obviously trying to save himself and get Wooyoung to forgive him. Hongjoong was only digging himself into a bigger hole with that lie.

"Stop lying Hongjoong, I know it isn't a one time thing! I'm not an idiot!" Wooyoung screamed. "Lying to me is not going to get you out of this matter!"

'If you were bored, you should have just broken up with me! In fact, that is what I am going to do right now. I'm breaking up with you!"

"Wooyoung, baby." Hongjoong said, trying to get closer to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung stepped away, disgusted by Hongjoong calling him "baby." That nickname meant nothing to him anymore. It had no meaning to him any longer. Just hearing the word "baby" was repulsive to Wooyoung now.

"I'm not your baby anymore. Your "baby" is out there!" Wooyoung pointed out the door. "Your baby is that guy you had the nerve to see behind my back. He's your new boyfriend so, go to him. Go to him since you cheated on me with him!"

Wooyoung opened the container he was holding. Hongjoong saw the cookies inside. Delicious looking cookies. Wooyoung turned the now opened container upside down and let it fall onto the ground. He raised his foot up only to bring it down on the cookies he worked so hard to make, smashing them. Crumbs broke apart everywhere on Hongjoong's office floor.

"Enjoy cleaning up the mess of cookies I made for you. Leftovers just like how I was." Wooyoung stormed away from Hongjoong and out of his office, slamming the door.


	9. Give Me More Than Just Touches | (San x Seonghwa) (M)

San's hand moved at quite a pace on Seonghwa's cock. Seonghwa's mouth hung open as moans left it and filled San's ears.

The two boys had their pants and underwear off.

They were in the living room with the curtains drawn closed, the front door locked. Seonghwa sat on the couch. his legs were spread open for San.

"You give me the best hand jobs.' Seonghwa moans. His head rolled to the side.

"Oh? So, what you're saying is I do better than the other people you received hand jobs from?" San's raised his eyebrows and, a smirk was on his lips

'I'm.." Seonghwa moaned "just saying the way you use your hand on my cock is... is... amazing and, you are one of the best people to get a hand job from."

This was a common thing in San's and Seonghwa's relationship. In their relationship, they have done nothing more than kiss, touch each other, and give each other hand jobs. They have not yet had sex yet with each other. Touches and hand jobs were enough for them at the moment. 

San looked up at Seonghwa as he sat on his knees in front of him. Seonghwa's definitely getting a lot of pleasure from San's hand jobs, but then again they gave each other a ton of pleasure through hand jobs.

Both always obtained pleasure from hand jobs.

"Baby, let me feel you thrust your cock into my hand." San said.

Bucking his hips, Seonghwa delivered an upward thrust. His cock was hitting against the palm of San's hand.

"That's it." Seonghwa could hear the smirk in San's voice as he focused on thrusting his cock in his hand. All while San continued giving him a hand job.

"Sannie, baby. While I enjoy the times where we touch each other and give each other hand jobs, I want to go further than it." Seonghwa said, telling San to stop.

"You want me to give you a blow job?" San slowly bringing his mouth toward Seonghwa's cock, but stops when Seonghwa shook his head.

"No! You should know what I mean. Instead of feeling your hand on your cock, I want to feel it inside of me." Seonghwa said.

"Sex?"

"Yes, I want to see what it is like to have sex. I want you to give me pleasure the way you do with your hand jobs. Give me more than just hand jobs and touche Sannie."

"I'll give what you want. Let's experience our first time having sex together." San said. He removed his hand from Seonghwa's cock. "Let's finish getting undress first before I start putting my cock into you and fucking you."

Seonghwa giggled at San's words. Seonghwa watched San take off his shirt and toss it where their underwear and pants laid on the floor.

"Your turn Hwa. Take that shirt, which you stole from me, off of your body." San told Seonghwa.

Seonghwa had stolen San's shirt that was a bit big on him. The hem of the shirt covered his bare bottom. Seonghwa slipped his arms out of the sleeves and pulled the shirt off of his body. He drops it on the ground.

Now both completely naked, San stood up. "Which way do you want me to take you. Front or back?"

"Hmm.. Back. Take me from behind San."

"Flip then Hwa. Show me that cute ass of yours."

Flipping on his stomach, Seonghwa presses his face down on the couch cushion.

With his chest pushing against the couch cushions, he brings his knees toward it. He stuck his bottom up in the air.

"Yup. Cute ass as always." San climbed on the couch behind Seonghwa. Giving his ass a loving squeeze with his hand.

Using his hands, San spreads Seonghwa's cheeks apart, giving him a better look at his hole. His hole that was going to take in his cock. It did look some what tight, but he just needed to prep him.

San's head lowers down. His tongue leaves his mouth and licks wet trails of saliva up Seonghwa's thigh and toward his hole. Where he soon inserted it in. San flicked his tongue at the inner walls and slit of the hole. San began eating out of Seonghwa.

Moans bubbled out of San's throat. San takes this chance to rub his finger around Seonghwa's hole as his tongue flicked against every part of it.

The finger San was using to rub against his hole, was pushed in. A louder moan left Seonghwa at the combination of having San eating out of him and his one finger he had inside.

A second finger was pushed in. Adding to the first finger already in Seonghwa. The two fingers were curled up. Seonghwa felt them being pushed further into him and then being pulled out.

The tightness his inner walls was being stretched out by San's fingers. Preparing him for what was about to be put into him. He was going to be feeling his boyfriend's cock being thrusted into him for the first time.

San pulled his fingers out of Seonghwa when he felt he was stretched out enough and ready for him. He moved his mouth away, after a moment of enjoying tasting Seonghwa. San straightened up.

He placed his hand on Seonghwa's hip to keep him steady. San rubbed his hand on it.

"This is it Hwa. Ready to have my cock inside of me and have me fuck you for the first time?"

Seonghwa lifted his head, turning it to glance at San.

"I'm ready. Put your cock into me whenever you want to."

He felt the entrance of San entering him. Dirty sounds of moans and skin slapping began building up in the living room and echo through the house.

Seonghwa rested his head on the cushion, moaning away.

He thought he experienced pleasure through San's hand jobs. Which he did but, sex gave him a higher level of that type of pleasure.

Seonghwa loves the feeling of his boyfriend's cock, the one that he had the chance to touch from the hand jobs he gave, inside of him.

"Try and give yourself a hand job as I fuck you."

"But that is basically touching myself." Seonghwa groaned

"Do it Hwa."

Seonghwa reached down to his cock, which hung low and started rubbing his hand against it.

"It..." Seonghwa began only to be cut off by a groan "it's not the same as you doing to me."

"Just continue Hwa." 

Seonghwa moved backwards a bit and lunged forward. He was trying his best to thrust his own cock in his hand in the midst of being fucked by San.

Leaking cum drips on Seonghwa's hand and through the gaps of each one of his fingers. Drops of his cum land in small dots on the couch. Definitely going to leave a stain.

"This might feel weird but I am going to cum into you."

'Go ahead. I'm already releasing on my hand..." Seonghwa moaned, his head was down as his cock twitched. His tip was dripping with cum, coating his hand in it.

Seonghwa gasps. San's cum enters him and to feel him releasing into his hole, was a feeling he wanted more of.

San takes his cock out of Seonghwa's hole to see the mess he had left behind. Cum covered it.

"That was our first time going further than hand jobs, and I enjoyed it. What do you think?" San asked.

"I enjoyed it as well. This will be an addition to our touches and hand jobs."


	10. Leggings | (Yunho x San) (M)

Looking through his drawers for pants to wear to practice, San remembered the leggings he had purchased. He had purchased some leggings for him to try on and see if they were comfortable enough for him to dance in. 

Slipping off his sleepwear joggers, San stepped into the leggings. He pulled the waistband up to his waist.

They felt comfortable and, he could move around in them. San was definitely going to be trying these leggings out at dance practice and see what Yunho thought of them.

He walked through the door of the practice room and Yunho's attention went to him. Yunho saw San was wearing leggings which looked great on him. They seemed to fit his body perfectly at his waist.

San stood in front of the mirror of the practice room, seeing not only how well fit they were but also seeing Yunho staring at his butt. San turned his head to look at his own bottom. The leggings clung onto it, which is why Yunho was staring.

Purposefully, San would bend over, showing off his butt to Yunho, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

Practice went on, and when it finished for the day, the other members wanted to go to dinner. Yunho had other plans. He told them he and San were going back to the dorm.

The others understood and left for dinner. Leaving the dorm all to Yunho and San, where Yunho was allowed to punish San for his teasing.

Yunho had San take off his leggings and underwear, leaving his lower part of his body bare.

San's left wrist was cuffed to one side of the bedpost while the other remained free. Yunho tied a blindfold around his eyes.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not going to tell you Sannie. It will ruin the surprise." Yunho said.

San doesn't know why, but hearing those words come from Yunho made him uneasy with what Yunho might have in store for him. He doesn't know what the punishment could be.

It might be a normal punishment of Yunho fucking him, but it was unlikely with the words he had said.

He heard the sound of a drawer open and then close but, couldn't make out what Yunho was doing and what he had taken out of the drawer.

Something brushes against his thigh and then his hole.

It felt like an object of some sort.

This object in Yunho's hand was pushed into him slightly, causing him to stretch. It was filling him up completely.

Soft whimpers left San's mouth. He was fidgeting about underneath the object. Yunho saw how uncomfortable San felt.

He didn't give him time to adjust as he continued pushing it in until it was fully sheathed into the younger.

"There we go. All prepared for your punishment."

San felt the mattress sink down with Yunho's weight now on the bed beside him.

Yunho was sitting on the bed, watching San with a small remote in his hand.

He pressed one button on the remote. Turning the object that was in San, on.

San's body jerked forward and gave a spasm at the sudden vibration in him. San groaned. His back arched, and his toes were curling.

Yunho grabbed San by his jaw and forced his head to the side to look at him.

"Did you purposefully wear those leggings to tease me?" Yunho asked

San didn't respond.

This only got Yunho to go to the next setting on the remote. San moaned and whimpered.

The tip of the vibrator was stabbing right against his prostate beautifully, making him see stars.

'I didn't hear you answer my question."

San opened his mouth, "Yes! I wore the leggings to tease you!", moaning right after speaking up.

"Tsk.. I don't appreciate you teasing me. It only makes me want to punish you a lot more." the speed of the vibrator increases as the settings of it went up a notch. San's face pulls away from Yunho's grip.

His body begins to contort all over the bed, spasming out. His body couldn't take the vibrating inside of him. It was getting too much for him.

The headboard began hitting the wall from how much San was twisting and turning on the bed. His wrist was being tugged against the handcuff around it.

"I love watching you writher around, slowly becoming undone. Perfect entertainment for me." Yunho smiled. He sat on the bed, his body facing San.

It was a great form of entertainment for him, seeing his boyfriend shift underneath the intensity of the toy inside of him.

San never looked any hotter than he does right now.

A loud moan given by San meant he was close, and, sure enough, he cums. His cum lands on the bed, covering the sheets with it along with himself.

San's breathing was heavy after releasing. His chest heaving up and down. Sweat covered his entire body. San thought after this, the punishment was over and, Yunho would turn off the vibrator and take it out of him.

He thought wrong.

Yunho decided not to stop the vibrator.

Just because San came didn't mean it was over.

He decided when the punishment was over and when San was punished enough. He sent the vibrator to the highest setting, earning him some mewls and screams from San.

The vibrator slammed right into his prostate.

San thrashed about his whole body gained a burn to it from the overstimulation. He whimpered.

"Ah, ah, ah.You are going to lie there and take the pain." Yunho chastised San. "I'm going to let it continue nonstop. I am not going to turn it off yet and your punishment is going to continue."

"S-Sorry. I understand..." San said.

He laid still just like Yunho told him to. He waited for the pain to become pleasurable again.

It started to hurt less and, San eventually started angling his hips and fucking himself down onto the toy as best as he could.

He came undone, his second orgasm wreaking havoc on his body. He choked down a scream, another scream that had built up in his throat. he bit down hard on his lips.

Strands of hair stuck to San's forehead as he shook along with the vibrations.

It was a beautiful punishment for San.

Yunho let San stay like that for who knows how long.

San orgasmed another time, making him feel helpless with each stream of cum leaking from his aching cock.

The bed sheets were stained with a combination of dry and wet cum.

Yunho let him cum and orgasm one last time before deciding to finally turn off the vibrator, stopping the vibrating inside of San, getting a gasp out of him. Yunho pulled the vibrator out of San, comfortingly rubbing his thigh.

"Am I no longer punished?" San panted.

"No, you are still are punished." Yunho placed the cum covered vibrator and remote aside.

"B-But... you stopped the vibrator. I thought because you stopped the vibrator, the punishment was over." San said

"I may have stopped the vibrator, but that doesn't mean I'm not done with punishing you San."

San could hear the sound of a zipper unzipping and, he was aware of what Yunho was doing. He was undressing now and getting ready to punish him, himself.

"The vibrator was part of the punishment but not the whole thing. It was only the beginning of it." Yunho sounded like he was now in front of San. "It is time for the main punishment for my bad baby."


	11. Pole Dancing | (Yeosang x Wooyoung) (M)

Lights were slightly dimmed when Wooyoung walked in. His husband, Yeosang, was in the middle of a session. Yeosang was an exotic dancer so, he knew how to striptease and pole dance.

Yeosang did not work at one of those clubs that other exotic dancers worked at. Instead, he worked at this one upstairs studio that he had discovered.

He used to work at a club, but when he found this studio, he decided to leave and run his own business. Yeosang took his knowledge and experience he had from working at the one nightclub and used it to teach men who wanted to learn exotic dancing and pole dancing.

The session Wooyoung walked in on was Yeosang showing three guys what it was like to give a show along with some stripteasing. Wooyoung did not watch his husband pole dance and, instead, he kept his two eyes on the three guys. Wooyoung was getting mad at the way they were looking and watching Yeosang.

Sure, it was for the lesson but, Yeosang was his husband. He hated the way those guys were watching Yeosang. They needed to back off.

Yeosang finished the lesson, thanking the guys for coming to his studio before seeing Wooyoung glaring at the three guys.

"Woo, I just finished."

"I can see that... I've walked in as you were given your lesson to those three gentlemen." Wooyoung said. There was a slightly angry tone in his voice.

"Thank you for giving us a lesson in pole and erotic dancing." one of the three guys said to Yeosang as they were leaving the room.

"Thank you for taking a lesson. Come again another time for another lesson if you want." Yeosang called out to the three guys.

"I'm not liking those guys and how they were watching you..." Wooyoung said once they were alone.

"Wooyoung, I was just showing him how pole dancing is. It's my job to teach those who want to be an exotic dancer."

"Why must you only allow men? Why can't you just allow women instead? It would be better if it was women instead of guys." Wooyoung then muttered, "because then, I wouldn't mind as much."

"Baby, there isn't a lot of male, exotic dancers. These lessons help them become exotic dancers and try and get into clubs as them." Yeosang said.

"they were watching you the way I would watch you when you do something sexy. How do you know they actually want to be exotic dancers?"  
  
  


"You don't have to be jealous, baby." Yeosang said, hearing how jealous and angry Wooyoung sounded.

"You're my husband, Yeosang! I will get jealous. I will get jealous and mad easily. I am the only one who is allowed to watch you dance and act hot. Those people are not allowed to watch you dance sexily." Wooyoung huffs.

"I think I deserve a pole dance since I had to watch other men stare and watch my sexy husband. Give me a show Yeosang. I want one right now." Wooyoung demanded. He sat down on one of the chairs that were set up for those three guys.

"Sure, I'll give you a show." Yeosang accepted.

Yeosang strutted back to the pole and stood in front of it.

He sways his hips as he lowers himself down with his hands behind him, gripping the pole. He wore a seductive look on his face. Yeosang places a finger on his bottom lip, adding more to his facial expression. Yeosang rolled his body up, arching his back.

His butt was pressed against the cold metal of the pole. Yeosang placed one foot in front and the other foot behind. He bent his knees and ran a hand on the side of his neck, moving it down his collarbone and his body

Yeosang looked extremely hot and attractive, dancing around and eventually spinning around the pole.

Wooyoung took his pants and underwear off, letting his hard cock spring free. He wrapped his hand around it and began moving it.

Yeosang's legs hooked onto the pole and, his back bent backward, letting him look at Wooyoung upside down without him using his hands to grab it. He saw Wooyoung rubbing himself at the sight of him pole dancing and, a smirk was plastered on Yeosang's lips. He sat upward and held on the pole with one hand.

Gripping the pole with one hand to keep him balanced, Yeosang unhooks his legs from around it. He pointed his toes as he held himself up in the pose.

"Youngie~ What do you think of this?" Yeosang called out to him.

Wooyoung saw him in the pose. That pose Yeosang was in made his hand move faster.

"Fuck... that pose..." Wooyoung moaned, keeping a firm grip on his cock.

"What about this one?"

Yeosang was now turned sideways. He held the back of one of his feet. The other one was pointed downward.

One arm was wrapped around the pole, allowing Yeosang to grab a foot from behind and, the other arm was free, giving Yeosang a chance to grab it.

His legs were apart, showing the bulge he had in his panties.

"God, even hotter than that last one. Seeing your bulge through those panties, is a sight I like seeing.. " Wooyoung tugged his cock harder. His moans were getting louder closer he got to his climax.

Yeosang landed back on the ground just to see a build-up of cum escape from Wooyoung's cock and onto his hand. The tip of his cock was now leaking and dripping with cum.

Wooyoung closed his eyes for a moment to recollect himself from the momentum he had built up and experienced.

Opening his eyes, he sees Yeosang walk over to him. Wooyoung lets go of his cock. He pulled Yeosang down so, now, he was lying flat on his lap. His ass was facing Wooyoung.

"I don't want to see those guys or catch them staring at you like that again. This ass..." Wooyoung brings up a hand and strikes it down on the flesh of Yeosang's bottom. His flesh ripples from the delivery of the smack. "Is mine."

"I get to call you my sexy husband. My sexy husband that knows how to work a pole and makes me all horny through his pole dancing." Wooyoung spanks Yeosang again. Yeosang moaned at the spank.

The bulge he already had, grew larger. Yeosang could feel his cock rubbing against the lacy fabric of his panties. It was straining against the material.

"Count each smack I give." Wooyoung demanded.

"One..." Yeosang moaned

Wooyoung raised his hand up and struck it down again. Gaining another moan from Yeosang.

"Two..."

Strike after strike, Wooyoung brought his hand down on Yeosang's ass. He had counted up to seven with each spank.

"You are doing so good Sangie, you are taking it very well. I am going to give you two more spanks."

"Yeah, okay, Youngie... give me the last two spanks." Yeosang begged.

The two last spanks were delivered to his sore bottom. Yeosang was left on edge after his ass was hit for one last time.

Wooyoung ripped the laced panties off of Yeosang's bottom.

He discards it without care.

Wooyoung sat Yeosang up and made him turn around. His cock rubbed against Yeosang's hole.

"Want prep or no prep?"

"I don't care about prep... Just go...We're both horny and impatient so, go. Put your cock into me."

Wooyoung smirked, leaning forward. His chest pressed against Yeosang's bare-back as his cock was pushed into the older.

Yeosang reached his hands back and placed them on top of the Wooyoung's thighs.

By doing this, it was to keep him balanced and keep him from falling off.

Wooyoung delivered a thrust into Yeosang and began repeating those thrust at the same fast rate. Wooyoung pressed his lips against the side of Yeosang's neck, letting moans out as he continued slamming his cock into his hole.

Their bodies were forcefully colliding into each other throughout each rough slam Wooyoung gave.

"T-That's the spot! Yes.. Youngie, hit the spot again!" Yeosang exclaimed. His voice and moans went an octave higher when he felt Wooyoung's cock slam into his spot. That spot that made Yeosang see stars in his vision.

Wooyoung complies and does what Yeosang wanted him to do and slammed back in the same spot. Wooyoung moved Yeosang's mullet out of the way and left wet kisses on the back of his neck.

"Those guys aren't lucky enough to have you. I am. I am lucky to have such an amazing and talented exotic dancer as my husband." Wooyoung said into Yeosang's ear.

Wooyoung's thrust slowed down for a moment and started to become sloppy.

"W-Wait... don't stop... Youngie. Don't stop your thrusts. Don't slow down. Keep going at the same pace." Yeosang whines. He felt Wooyoung slowing down, but he does not want him to slow down. He wanted Wooyoung to continue going at the pace he went at.

"Since you said that, I'm not going to stop and won't slow down. I'll continue thrusting at the same pace I was going at." Wooyoung said, speeding up again.

Giving a strangled cry, Yeosang cums. His back arches and, his head throws back during his release.

Yeosang falls back. His back lands on Wooyoung's sweaty chest and, his head falls on his shoulder. Wooyoung kisses the side of his neck again.

"Fuck... I'm getting close." Wooyoung breathed heavily. His warm breath hits Yeosang's skin. He rests his head on Yeosang's. "I'm super close."

"What are you waiting for then Youngie? Cum into my hole." Wooyoung moaned loudly. He allows his cum leave the tip of his cock again and enter Yeosang. Wooyoung collapses on the chair, panting.

"I'll tell you... do erotic dancing more in the bedroom....such a sight to behold on me." Wooyoung wraps his arms around Yeosang's waist.

"Maybe I will do more of that for you..For you, I will accept this special request."


	12. Captured Me and My Heart | (San x Mingi) (M/A)

"Welcome to Treasure Cafe. How may I help you today?" was what Mingi was asked when he walked up the counter.

He entered a local cafe, Treasure Cafe, where he was greeted by an employee behind the cash register. The employee smiled. He had two dimples on both sides of his cheeks.

"I don't know what I should order. Your menu has an assortment of delicious sounding pastries, treats, and drinks." Mingi explained, struggling to make a decision. He wanted a drink but did not know what drink off the menu he wanted to try.

"If you want, I can recommend one of the items off of the menu for you." the employee suggested. He saw how hard of a time Mingi had deciding. "Do you have something specific you want to order? A drink? A dessert?"

"I want a drink. What drink would you recommend for me to try?"

"Drink. Okay. Well, we have some fruit smoothies, a chocolate smoothie, frappuccinos, and other types of coffee." the employee listed off the drinks off of the menu. "But, for recommendation, mine would have to be the Caffé Mocha. It is a favorite."

"I'll order one Caffé Mocha." Mingi said.

"Tall, Grande, Venti?" the employee asked

"Tall Caffé Mocha."

"One tall Caffé Mocha." the employee repeats, punching in numbers into the cash register.

"That will be $3.45."

Mingi takes out his wallet. Opening his wallet, he grabs four dollar bills and handed them to the employee. The employee takes the four dollar bills from Mingi, opening the cash register. He puts the dollar bills into the cash register in exchange for 25 cents.

"For here or to go?" the employee asked.

"To go."

"Okay, your drink will be ready in just a few minutes." the employee replies.

Mingi moves off to the side to wait for his Caffé Mocha to be made.

Outside of the cafe, parked along the curb, was a black, shady van. All of the windows of the van were tinted. One of the windows was rolled down. Sat in the car was a guy wearing dark glasses. He was watching Mingi through the glass window at the front of the cafe. A case sat on the passenger seat next to him.

The guy reached over to grab the case and lifts it up. He places the case on his lap and unlocks it. He opens it open. Sat in the case was a sniper gun. Taking the gun out of the case, he inserts bullets.

Holding the sniper up, he looks through the scope that was pointed in the direction of the window. Scoping out Ming and the employee. Mingi was facing the employee that helped him decide what drink to order.

The guy places a finger on the trigger, getting ready to pull it. The employee behind the cashier held Mingi's coffee in his hand. He was about to hand the tall cup of Caffé Mocha to Mingi when a bullet went through the glass window, finding its mark in the employee's arm.

Blood splattered out of the wound.

Mingi climbed over the counter and pulled the employee down right before another bullet flew through the window. Coffee was spilled on the counter and on the floor. Mingi and the employee hid behind the counter.

More bullets shot through the window, leaving behind bulled shaped holes.

The employee kept a hand over his wound, trying to put pressure on it.Blood seeped through his fingers, staining them crimson red.

To their luck, there were no other customers in the cafe. It was only Mingi and the employee. Mingi stayed behind the counter with the employee, waiting through the attack until the sounds of the gunfire stopped.

Mingi began to slowly rise up from the floor when he hears the sound of the door open. The employee also began to stand up, but Mingi stops him.

"Stay down." Mingi quietly says to him. Mingi peeks over the counter to see a guy. This guy that entered the cafe was the same shady guy that was sitting in the van, shooting the bullets in the window.

Mingi recognized him. He didn't need to see the guy's whole face. He knew who it was. Mingi turned his head in the direction of the employee. He places a finger on his lips, a gesture of telling the employee to be quiet and not say a word.

The employee nodded, understanding what Mingi was telling him. Following after, Mingi makes another gesture of a gun and pointed over the counter.

Mingi looked over the counter once again. The guy's back was facing in their direction and Mingi watched him look at the destruction he had brought onto the cafe. Mingi ducked down when seeing the guy start looking around. The guy walked around, making sure what he was sent to do, was done.

His leader had sent him to follow Mingi and kill him, but he hasn't found the body of Mingi and the employee he had shot.

"I know you're still in here... alive" he began putting bullets in his gun that was not the sniper he used to shoot.

Mingi discretely moved his hand behind his back and back of his shirt.

Behind his back was a holster containing the gun he carried with him. He took the gun out of its holster and made sure it was loaded. The employee watched Mingi place his finger on the trigger of the gun. Mingi slowly stood up and pointed his gun at the guy.

"Looking for me?" Mingi said.The guy turned around and was greeted by a gunshot to his shoulder. The guy shoots back at Mingi, barely missing him.

His aim was off from the wound Mingi had inflicted in his upper shoulder.

Mingi shoots at the guy again. Aiming at his leg this time.

The guy was nearly crippled to the floor. The guy points his gun at Mingi, shooting in his direction. Mingi hides behind the counter again.

Bullets were shot at the counter, bouncing off of it. The guy went over to the counter. He was about to look down when he was greeted by a gunshot in his other shoulder.He stumbled back. The guy was bleeding a lot from the bullet holes Mingi had put into both his shoulders and leg.

He dragged himself over to the door and gave one last attempt to shoot at Mingi but, failing to again before he finally exits the cafe. Mingi stands up and sees the damage done to the café.

Tons of bullet casings from his own gun and the guy's gun were laid scattered on the floor.Mingi turned to the employee who still remained on the floor, clutching his wound.

"He left?" the employee asked Mingi, looking up at him.

"Yeah he did. He left. I have a feeling he isn't going to get far with those injuries " Mingi put his gun back in its holster. He saw the blood continuously running through the employee's fingers as he gripped his arm.

Mingi couldn't leave the employee here, bleeding out. The guy could come back or get someone to finish the job for him, and Mingi can't let that happen. He needed to take the employee somewhere safe and hidden.

"Stand up." Mingi said

The employee rises up from the floor. Mingi grabs his free arm and takes him out of the cafe. Leaving the mess of the attack behind

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere that isn't so out in the open."

The employee found himself being taken to what seemed to be a base of some sort, and it was not out in the open. It was a base that was hidden from the outside. Mingi yanked the door open, and the employee took a step inside.

He jumped, startled, at Mingi slamming the door shut.

"Where the hell were you? I thought you said you were going out to get coffee or some drink at a cafe? What took so long?" a man appears and started walking toward Mingi's general direction.

"There was an attack at the cafe."

The man's eyes darted to the employee.

"Who the hell is that and, why is he in our base?" he asked.

"I'm San..." the employee introduced himself. Mingi and the man looked at him.

"Like I said, there was an attack..." Mingi turned his head

"Mingi, you said it yourself as the head person in charge, no outsiders are allowed to enter our base. You are the leader of this gang for a reason."

_Leader? Gang?_

"What was I supposed to do, Yeosang? The attack happened in the cafe and he had gotten shot. Shot from the guy part of the opposing mafia gang who was looking for me. He followed me to the cafe and tried to kill me."

"You had a weapon?"

"I had my gun with me. I shot the guy three times. Two times in both shoulders and in the leg. He exited the cafe."

"Okay, but why did you have to bring him here?" Yeosang pointed at San.

"This is the only safe place I could think of."

Mingi turned to San.

"Listen to me. You will not take one step out of this base and not even think about doing that." He then turns back to Yeosang.

'Get the others. I will explain what happened and, while you are at it, grab a first aid kit and take that bullet out of the wound and bandage his arm out."

Yeosang goes to do what he was told.

"I want to leave."

Mingi turns around.

"I told you, you are going to stay here. Yes, I am part of the mafia, but I am not willing to let you go out there after what happened. So, just listen to me. Don't step out of this place." Mingi steps away from San as other men emerged.

Mingi walks to them and begins to talk to them, telling them what is happening.

This is where San was going to be for a while.

~

San had gotten accustomed to the base belonging to the mafia group Mingi led. The place he has been staying at the order of Mingi. He was first wanting to leave because he didn't like how he was held in an unfamiliar place, nonetheless, the headquarters of a gang. But, understood why he was told not to leave the base.

It was like Mingi explained it to San. If he took a step outside of the base, he could be killed by another gang of the mafia. It was better if he was in here where nothing could happen for now. San was kind of grateful for Mingi and for what he did. San started to find himself catching feelings for the mafia leader in time he had been at this base and for what he did for him.

"San...the time you had spent here well, being held here because of me..."

San giggles at Mingi's words.

"I...I gained an attraction to... you... I love you San."

"I love you too Mingi!" San announced proudly.

Their lips were brushing against each other. The kiss shared between the two was loving. Mingi pulled away, unable to stop smiling. The same went with San. Mingi kisses San again, this kiss going on more than their first kiss. Their lips crashed against one another and, San's hands start reaching and grabbing at Mingi's clothes.

Clothes found their way off of their bodies and were tossed. San faced Mingi, his legs wrapped around his torso. His hands were thrown over both of Mingi's shoulders. Mingi's fingers find their way in and out of San then his cock. His hips moved intensely.

Mingi's name left San's lips more than once. Mingi groaned pleasurably. This went on until they both came.

~

For weeks San has not been feeling the best.

Weeks of putting up with his ailments, it was time for him to find out what has been the cause of it. He was told by the doctor he was expecting triplets. San went back to the base to tell Mingi about the news.

"So, what did the doctor say about your sickness?" Mingi asked San

"The doctor told me that the sickness I was experiencing was morning sickness."

"What morning sickness?"

"Mingi, it means we're going to have a baby or well, babies." San smiled brightly "I'm pregnant with triplets."

"Is this all true or a lie?"

"It...It's true. We're having three children, a family."

"No, we're not having a family nor do I want to start one. I don't want the babies."

"Y-You don't want our children?"

"I don't. I'm not ready to have kids..."

"Mingi, you can't just not want them. "

"I said I don't want them. What do you want?'

"I want them."

"If you want them, then get out of here."

"A-Are you.. are you serious?"

"I'm very serious San. We want two different things. Do as I say."

"We'll be getting out of here then." San walked away from Mingi. He yanked the base door open, slamming it shut behind him.

~

Returning to work at Treasure Cafe was what San did after he was kicked out. When he went back, he has been not seeing any shady guys or the guy that came into the cafe the day he met Mingi. Which was good.

San sat on a stool behind the cash register. A customer stood in front of it. The customer walked away from there, looking for a table to sit down at after paying for their food.

Behind them stood Mingi. San's face fell.

"W-What are you doing here?" San mumbled.

"I came to see if you were still working here, and turns out you were." Mingi turned around, admiring the repairs. "Cafe looks good."

"Mingi, leave. I'm working."

"San, I'm not leaving."

"You can't just stand there. You are blocking the way of other customers."

"I wanted to see you."

'I don't want to see you or talk to you as of right now." San remarked. He hissed in pain afterward.

"San?" Mingi said.

San rested his forehead on his fist.

"San, are you alright?" one of San's co workers who was responsible for drinks, walked over to him.

"I might be going into labor." San managed to say.

"Okay, let's get you up from here. You are going to head to the hospital right now." the co-worker helped San stand up. San standing up gave Mingi a look at his enormous rounded stomach.

'I'll let two of our co-workers know and ask them to cover our shifts. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Wait, I can take him." Mingi volunteered.

Both San's co-worker and San himself, look at Mingi. San was hesitant to go with Mingi. This was the man who rejected their children. Why show up now?

"I can take you to the hospital San."

"If he is going to take you then, I'll cover your shift and get someone else to help with the drinks and food."

His co-worker walked San around from behind the counter, walking him over toward Mingi.

"Let's head over to the hospital San."

~

The tension was visible between San and Mingi. Not one word was shared or said from either one of them on the drive to the hospital. Not even when they arrived and San was in the maternity ward-room did they ever speak a word.

"Why did you want to see me after you... you... kicked me out? I thought you would want to forget about us." San finally spoke up. He laid on the hospital bed, hooked onto machines to track his heartbeat, the triplets' heartbeats, and San's contractions. His gown pulled up to his chest.

"I want to see you to take you back home. Take you back to me. I spent months being miserable... I was miserable by my own actions. My actions that made someone that I cared about, and love, get hurt. I get why you are mad at me... but I wanted to talk to you..and see the bump."

Mingi's eyes stared at San's stomach. His stomach seemed to be stretched out. It was so enormous.

"My stomach is big, right?" San whispered. Mingi nodded. "I didn't think it would be this large and round."

"Me neither. I never expected my stomach to grow this much and my skin to stretch a lot." San chuckled. "It is normal when carrying triplets, but having my stomach grow at a rapid pace is new to me."

"Mhmm. " San winced.

The screen on the contraction monitor begins spiking upward from the contraction San had.

Mingi takes San's hand, holding it in his own for the first time in nine months. Mingi vowed that he was going to marry San after the triplets were born. He will love San forever and their children.

The hospital room that only San and Mingi in soon became quickly and suddenly filled with nurses, running around. Very chaotic in the small room. Hours have passed since San was admitted to the hospital and, his contractions were becoming consistent, shorter, and painful.

It was time for the triplets.

Nurses brought three hospital cribs in. Three blankets were laid in the hospital cribs.

Everything and everyone around San and Mingi was moving fast, but to them, it seemed like they were moving slow.

The doctor snapped on some latex gloves on his hands and sat down. Mingi held San's hand, giving him support.

San gave a firm squeeze to Mingi's hand as he began pushing. Whimpers left San's mouth. He gave a few pushes and was already panting. With each pain he felt, he pushed down on it. Told by his doctor. A nurse stood on his other side, dabbing a cool cloth on his sweat-covered forehead.

The first baby's head came out obtaining, San relief of pain. Pushing out the baby's head was one of the most painful parts to push out so, San was glad that it was over. Now, he had to push out the shoulders and the body, last.

He pushed down hard and rested in between when he felt the need to. The baby's shoulders and body followed after the head and, with two big, strong pushes, the first baby was born.

"First baby is a boy!" the doctor announces.

Their son's cord was clamped and, Mingi was given the scissors to cut it. Mingi cuts it.

Another nurse took their son away to clean him up. San began pushing again right after he was born. The second baby moved downward almost immediately down into his pelvis.

Their head was crowning already and. within a couple of pushes, the second baby was also born.

The second baby was a girl.

She was placed on San's chest, giving him a chance to hold her a bit since the last baby was not in position yet.

the last baby was slowly getting into position. San was weary from giving birth two times already and he had very little strength left to push the last baby.

"You're almost done San. This is the last baby." the doctor told San as the nurse took their daughter from him and went to clean her off and weigh her.

San pushed harder than he has ever done. He used his might and squeezed Mingi's hand tightly.Their youngest baby was also a girl.

Mingi watched the nurse carry her away. Machines started beeping rapidly. Mingi looked at San. San's eyes were closing and, his heart was stopping.

"San?! Baby?!" Mingi said.

"Get a crash cart!" the doctor yells. He starts pressing down on San's chest, trying to get his heart starting.

Nurses pushed in the cart holding the defibrillator. The doctor grabbed the two paddles and rubbed them together.

'Clear!" The doctor shouted, putting the paddles on San's chest where his heart was located. San's body jumped up from the shock of the defibrillator. The monitors continued beeping rapidly.

"San..." Mingi cried.

"Clear!"

Mingi watched San's lifeless body jump up again. The rapid beeping of the monitor stopped and was replaced with a flatline.

Just as he had gotten San back, Mingi had lost him again. For good. There was no getting him back this time.


	13. Painted Nails | (Hongjoong x ATEEZ) (F)

Hongjoong painting his nail began when he had heard about the Polished Man Campaign. The Polished Man Campaign is aiming to raise awareness and fundraising by encouraging men to paint one fingernail. 

By painting one fingernail, they represent the one in five children who experience violence. He took part in it after hearing how meaningful the campaign was and never stopped painting his one finger nail.

He painted the one fingernail, his pinky, different colors of nail polish. Hongjoong thought that why not paint the rest of his nails. He had fun painting his pinky nail for such an important cause and, he might as well add some nail polish to his other nails. 

Hongjoong had some bottles of nail polish for the campaign but found out there was no more nail polish in them. 

Which meant he can go and buy some more nail polish bottles. He was out on the outing when he hears someone shouting for him.

"Joong hyung! Wait up!"

Hongjoong turned around to see who it was. 

"Oh, hi San. I thought you would be with Wooyoung, or Hwa."

'Nah, I was out when I saw you. Where are you going?" San asked

"I was going to go buy more nail polish. Each bottle of nail polish I had are gone, and I was heading out to get more."

"Do you mind if I join you?" San asked.

"Not at all. You can join me and help me pick out the colors for the nail polish." 

"I would like to help you pick out the nail polish colors." San said.

San and Hongjoong walked into the store, heading their way in the direction of the beauty aisle where they could find endless options of lipsticks, mascara, and nail polish.

"Are these for the campaign?" San faced Hongjoong as he had bottles of nail polish in his hand.

"Not really. I was thinking of painting my other finger nails." Hongjoong picked another bottle while he talked. "Since I started taking part of Polished Man Campaign, I started enjoying painting my nail... and because of that, I want to paint the rest of my nails." 

The two of them picked the colors that they wanted and then walked over to the check out counter and paid for the nail polish, exiting the store after.

Sitting cross-legged on Hongjoong's bed, San watched the older place the bag with the nail polish on the bed.

Hongjoong sat next to San and reached his hand in the bag, taking out some of the bottles of nail polish. San grabbed the remaining nail polish and placed it on the bed.

"Hongjoong hyung?" Hongjoong looked up at San.

'I know painting your nails is your thing but, is there a way I can...join you?" San shyly asked.

"Do you want to paint your nails with me?" 

"C-Can I?"

"San, of course you can. Painting nails can be for everyone. Not just for me." Hongjoong smiled.

"Are we going to paint each others nails then?" San picked a bottle of nail polish that was the color of midnight blue.

"We can. If that is what you want

"I want to paint your nails this color." San holds up the midnight blue nail polish.

"Midnight blue? Sure, you can paint my nails that color." Hongjoong looked down at the other options of colors. 

"Do you want a specific color for your nails?" 

"Out of all the colors of nail polish we have picked out, the one that I want on my nails would have to be..." San picked up one color, showing Hongjoong.

The color San had chosen for the older to paint his nail in was silver.

"Nice pick of nail polish." San handed Hongjoong the bottle.

They both twist the cap of the two bottles of nail polish. Hongjoong lifts up the cover of the nail polish up which, was connected with the brush. He placed the silver nail polish bottle on the table next to his bed.

"San... are you ready for me to start painting your nails?"

"You're going to paint my nails first?" San placed his opened bottle of midnight blue nail polish on the table where the other bottle was. 

"I was going to start painting them unless you want to go ahead."

"I'll let you go first."

"Which hand should I start with?'

"Let's start with the left hand and then the right."

Holding out his left hand, San watches Hongjoong use the nail polish brush to carefully brush on the silver on the first nail. His pinky nail. 

"The smell of the nail polish is... pretty..." San coughed at the smell. Hongjoong laughed

"The smell is pungent, isn't it? I had the same reaction as you when I first began painting my nails."

'Hey, Sannie and Joongie!" Yunho and Jongho joined them.

"Hey, guys." Hongjoong quickly greets them. He looks back down at San's hand that had three of his five nails, coated silver.

Jongho observes what Hongjoong was doing. "You're painting San's nails?"

"I wanted him to do so." San smiled.

"San is going to paint mine afterward." 

"I want my nails to be painted too!" Yunho said

"We have chosen and bought a few more nail polish of different colors. you can choose which color you want painted on your nails."

"Ooh... Let's see the colors.' Yunho picks up two bottles of the nail polish that rested on Hongjoong's bed. Black and dark maroon. "I want my nails to be painted... maroon!" Yunho holds up the bottle of maroon nail polish.

"Jongho, paint your nails with us!" Yunho said, excitedly

The maknae shrugged, "why not? I get to do something that I usually don't do. I'll try this out."

'You can paint each others' nails." 

"Want me to paint your nails for you?" Yunho turned to Jongho

"I think it is better if you did it... I don't know how it is going to be if I tried to paint my own nails." Jongho sits down next to San on the bed, facing Yunho. 

"I hope I do an okay job since I never painted all the nails before. It's probably not going to end up well compared to Hongjoong hyung, just letting you know."

What started out with Hongjoong and San painting their nails ended up having all of the members painting theirs and taking pictures to post on Instagram to show off to their fans.


	14. We're In Charge | (Yeosang x Yunho x Seonghwa) (M)

Yeosang was sitting on the hard chair in the detention room. In the detention room was Yeosang, his friend, Yunho, and Seonghwa, the popular guy of the school.

They received a detention from the principal for starting a fight.

Seonghwa was not only the popular guy, but he was also their tormentor. 

Yunho and Yeosang have been targets of Seonghwa. 

He bullies the two younger guys all because he considers them inferior to him. He was popular and, they were not. He would walk toward the two of them if he saw them walking down the hall and slam his shoulders into theirs purposefully. 

Seonghwa called them names and, Yunho had enough.

Yunho decided to fight back. He pushed Seonghwa, surprising him and Yeosang. Yeosang did not expect Yunho to fight back, but that just shows him how Yunho was not going to stand by and let this happen to them anymore.

"Shoving me? Is that what you did?" Seonghwa said

"Yeah... I did. So?'

Seonghwa pushed Yunho back. Yunho throws a punch at Seonghwa, hitting him in the jaw. The older punched back, and that made Yeosang tackle him down to the ground. He and Seonghwa were on the ground wrestling and punching each other. Yunho joined the fight.

"Hey, Seonghwa is fighting those two guys that aren't popular!" a student shouted, pointing to the three guys fighting on the tile floor of the hallway.

Of course, with the sight of a fight, there was no way other students would not find this entertaining.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Other students chant, surrounding the three, and filmed the fight on their phones.

Footsteps approached with the clicking sounds of heels hitting the floor. The heads of the student crowd were turned, facing the person walking to them. Some observers stepped to the side, allowing the person to get a clear sight of the three guys on the ground, punching each other.

The person was the principal of the school. She had gotten word from a staff member that there was a crowd of students in the hallway, and they were creating a commotion. She had gone to check out what was all the commotion was about to see a fight.

Clearing her throat and tapping her foot, the three guys stopped their fighting. They looked up. The principal stood over them, her hands on her hips. 

"Gentlemen, get up from the floor."

The three of them scramble to their feet, dusting themselves off. The principal turned to the students who have been watching the fight

"Get to class or go somewhere else if you don't have class." she tells them.

The crowd disperses. Yunho, Yeosang, and Seonghwa were left to talk to the principal. 

"You three should know there is a strict no fighting, no physical fighting rule."

'Yes, ma'am..."

" I am going to give a detention to all three of you. I do not want something like this to ever happen again."

They follow after her as she takes them to the detention room.

Yeosang and Yunho took seats at desks next to each other. Seonghwa took a seat distant from them. 

The teacher running the detention room observed the sitting arrangement is. They were the only students in the detention room.

Other desks that were not occupied by the guys were empty. Sometimes there were more students in the detention room, but not this time.

The principal left the room, heading back to her office.

"I am going to go use the bathroom. When I am gone, I do not want any of you to leave this room and not speak one word." the teacher tells the three. He steps out of the room and lets the door close behind him with a click. 

They were left in silence. The clock ticking was the only sound in the room. Yunho gave a quick look to the clock hanging on the wall and then at the front of the room.

Seonghwa tapped his fingers on the wood of the desk to the annoyance and the growing anger of Yeosang.

"Can you stop doing that?!" 

Seonghwa snapped his head in Yeosang's direction.

"It's your fault for us being in detention."

Seonghwa scoffs, "I'm not the one who caused that fight. You two were the ones who initiated it."

"We only did what was right and what you deserved for all the hell you have thrown upon us this entire time. We fought you for all the times you had slammed into us, knocked our books out of hands."

"You are nothing but a bully. Bullying us for what? Not being popular... that is the most stupid reason to pick on someone or two people." Yunho added to Yeosang's words.

"It's a reason...why I should. I'm in charge of you two and showing how pathetic you are because you are not in the category of being popular.'

"You are in charge of us? Please... You are not in charge of nobody except being an entitled ass..." Yeosang countered. "Hmm... we'll see what you think."

Pushing his chair back, Yeosang stands up. He grabs his bag and carries it over to where Seonghwa's desk was.

He drops his bag on the ground.

Seonghwa's desk was moved away to the side by Yeosang.

"What are you planning?"

"I told you...If you think you are in charge of us with your popularity, then you are wrong. We'll show you that we can be in charge of you and control that dickish attitude of yours."

Yunho walked over. Seonghwa watched Yeosang bend down and unzip his backpack. Seonghwa's and Yunho's eyes were cast down on it.

"Where is it? I know it is in here...There it is!" Yeosang revealed a vibrator from his bag. 

Seonghwa gave him a strange look. Why the hell did he carry a vibrator with him? 

"Do you carry that fucking vibrator with all the time?"

"You don't need to know...What you all need to know is that it is our time to show you who really is in charge here. No popularity matters here at this time."

"Stand up and take off your pants.." Yeosang demanded. Gesturing with his hand for Seonghwa to stand up from his chair.

"How about no? And why do I need to take off my pants? I don't need to listen to you, loser." Seonghwa said.

Yeosang was over this know it all behavior from Seonghwa. Yeosang placed the vibrator on top of the desk, pushing it to the side. 

His hand goes down at Seonghwa's pants.

"What the hell are you doing? Keep your hands away from my pants!" Seonghwa shouted. 

Yeosang just shoved Seonghwa's hands away and unbuckled his jeans. His jeans and underwear were pulled off of him.

"You are going to stand up and turn around." Yeosang forced Seonghwa to stand and face away. He grabbed the vibrator from the desk and pushed it into his hole.

"Fuck! No! Take it out! I don't want this thing that could have been used by you before, in me!" Seonghwa reached behind him, trying to pull the vibrator out of his hole but, stopped when it began vibrating.

Yeosang held the remote for the vibrator in his hand and set it to the lowest setting. 

"N-Not going to have this damn thing in me!" Seonghwa once again tried to take it out of his hole.

"Nuh uh!" Yeosang hit his hand and sent it to the next setting. Seonghwa groaned. 

"Leave this in you. If you try again to take it out or touch it, I will increase the speed of it."

"Screw you." Seonghwa spat, glaring at Yeosang.

Yeosang was unfazed by his words and felt smug for once. 

"Yunho," Yeosang looked at his friend, turning away from Seonghwa. "Want to show him how we can be in charge of him? Want your turn?"

"Yes... For all the times he had name called us mean things and physically hurt us..."

"Thought you might. Sit on the chair." Yeosang pointed to Seonghwa's empty chair. Yunho sat down. Yeosang decreased the speed of the vibrator, putting back to the lowest.

"Yunho, pull your pants down. I'm going to have him ride your thigh."

"I'm not going to do that. You already have a fucking sex toy inside of me."

That sentence leaving Seonghwa's mouth was not one Yeosang wanted and caused him to change the speed of the vibrator.

"Look at that. I have increased the vibrator's speed again. You better ride his thigh now."

Yunho had pulled his pants down and was waiting for him. The older lowered himself down on Yunho's thigh, facing him. Seonghwa's feet were placed down on either side of Yunho's leg. 

"Start moving." Yeosang told Seonghwa.

Seonghwa remained still. He was just sitting on Yunho's thigh, not moving.

"Time to go put the speed to very fast now," Yeosang shakes his head.

He sent the vibrator to the highest setting. He placed the remote down and took Seonghwa's belt off of the waistband of his jeans. He rolls the belt up. 

Yeosang forced Seonghwa's mouth open and placed the leather belt in it. Seonghwa bit down on the leather, screaming into it. The vibrator was stabbing into his prostate and in his hole with its high vibrations.

" start riding his thigh."

Seonghwa grinds down on Yunho's thigh. A moan bubbles from Yunho's throat. Seonghwa ruts his hips down on the bare skin. Seonghwa was not expecting to be in this position. 

This showed him that maybe... they were in charge of him. Maybe they did have some power on him.

Seonghwa bites down hard on the belt in his mouth as he rubs himself against Yunho's thigh. Yeosang watched the way Seonghwa was moving on Yunho's thigh while having a smirk of satisfaction on his face. They had the older, the popular guy in their control for once and, it felt good.

The air in the room started to become heavy.

Seonghwa felt heat spreading and coursing through his body, making it warm for him to have his shirt on.

Cum leaked out of Seonghwa's cock, and started staining Yunho's thigh.

Seonghwa's hips movement was soon out of place as he releases all over his thigh. A muffled scream came from Seonghwa. 

Yeosang turned off the vibrator and, to feel the toy's vibration inside of him, stop, the older was given a chance to breathe. Yeosang grabbed Seonghwa's locks and pulled his head back 

"Now...after that...who's in charge in here? Is it you?"

Seonghwa's eyes were opened halfway as he looked at Yeosang. He shakes his head.

"Who is it then?"

"Y-You two..." Seonghwa said through the leather in his mouth.

"Correct. We're the ones in charge. Don't forget that."

As Yeosang said that, the door opens.

"What on earth is going on here?!"


	15. Making Your Birthday Up To You | (Wooyoung x San) (F/M)

San's phone buzzed. He stopped dancing to see what caused his phone to buzz. Picking up his phone from where it was resting, he sees a reminder that was for today.

Reminder: My angel's birthday.

"Fuck... It's not today, is it?" San said to himself. He looked at the date his phone shown on the front screen, showing what day it is. His hand finds its way through his hair. He grips his hair in anger. Angry at himself for forgetting this day.

Today was Wooyoung's birthday! That's why today seemed to be more important than the other days.

He forgot this special day. San thought of how he had set this reminder beforehand and, yet, with the reminded set on his phone, he still manages to forget about Wooyoung's day.

It wasn't on the top of his mind. His mind was mainly on work. He has been focusing on working and nothing else but working. This day was very important, and he let himself forget about it.

San dialed up Hongjoong's number. He was going to make this right for Wooyoung.

Wooyoung sulkily moped around the dorm. He was not feeling happy Wooyoung felt sad and hurt that everyone had wished him a happy birthday except San. San did not say anything about today. He just went to work on dance.

"Hey, birthday guy!" Yunho happily greeted Wooyoung.

"Hi, Yunho." Wooyoung sadly said back.

"We are going to go out and get a few things to celebrate your birthday. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Hongjoong asked.

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. Go ahead..."

"Okay, we'll be back and then we can celebrate with you." Yeosang smiled to his best friend.

Wooyoung returned a small smile back to him.

The six members exited the dorm and closed the door after the last member, Jongho, stepped out.

"We are going to buy party supplies and invite Yeonjun and the TXT guys to this party." Hongjoong explained San's plan to the others

The younger needed his and the other's help to make Wooyoung's birthday up to him.

He was planning to throw a birthday, a make up birthday party for Wooyoung. To try make up for what he did.

"Is San going to meet us? Didn't you see Woo? He knows San forgot his birthday."

'He's going to meet up with us... he said he's leaving the dance room now." Hongjoong said.

They start heading to the party store to get the preparations they need for Wooyoung's party and, while in the process of doing so, inviting Yeonjun and his members to the celebration.

Wooyoung held his phone in his hand, staring at his lock screen. His lock screen was of him and San. Wooyoung still had imagined San would at least send him a text or call him to say Happy Birthday, but no such luck.

He got a text from his friend, Changbin of Stray Kids containing, happy birthday and the next time they both have free schedules, they were going to hang out to make up for not being able to meet up today.

Other than that text from Changbin, nothing was from San.

It seemed like San truly did forget his birthday.

Well, if he didn't have San to celebrate it with, at least Wooyoung had the others.

Speaking of the others, the door to the dorm opened and they loudly walked inside. They were carrying what seemed to be party supplies. Not just that, but behind them were not only San, but also the Tomorrow x Together members. The group his friend, Yeonjun, was in.

"Hey, Woo! We're back! And we brought some familiar faces with us!" Mingi announced.

"Hi Wooyoung!"

"Yeonjun? What are you guys doing here?" Wooyoung was confused. Why were they here? Didn't they have a schedule? He expected them to be busy with their own thing or with rehearsing. How come they were here at their dorm?

"They are here for the party we are having for your birthday." San told Wooyoung.

Wooyoung faced San. San was back at the dorm and was not working.

"Birthday party?"

"San came up with the idea of having a party for you.' Seonghwa said.

"You... wanted to throw a birthday party for me and my birthday?"

"It is a way of saying I'm sorry to you. Wooyoung, baby, I'm sorry." San grabs Wooyoung's hand. His hand felt warm in San's.

"You think I forgot your birthday, and you are right about that. I'm not going to lie to you. It slipped my mind today was your special day. I forgot because I have been working so much. I was only reminded from a reminder I had put on my phone. I'm sorry, Woo."

"San, you had to be reminded of my birthday. That's still bad."

"Yeah. Not the best way to remember a meaningful day. This party is for you. We bought drinks, and invited Yeonjun who brought the TXT members with him. We are going to have the best time celebrating your birthday."

"Happy birthday Wooyoung!" everyone shouted.

"Let's start celebrating then!" Wooyoung exclaimed.

Music filled the dorm. The music pulsated through the speakers and drinks were poured into cups as the TXT and ATEEZ members made conversation with each other. some of the members were dancing and, the rest were just talking.

Everyone was having a great time partying and celebrating Wooyoung day.

Wooyoung sipped from his cup of soda. San approached him.

'Hi, Youngie. Are you enjoying your party?"

"I'm enjoying this party. Thank you for throwing this for me."

"That's not all baby... "

"There's more?"

San leaned in and whispered in Wooyoung's ear, "Let's go to the bedroom."

Wooyoung looked at San. 

San holds his hand for Wooyoung.

"We can slip away from the party..."

"Are... Are you going to give me birthday sex?'

"Correct. It's for you, baby. It's your special day. If you want it, then we need to go when none of them are looking."

"Can we do that?"

"It's your party. love. Plus, I thought this would be a good time to do so. Nobody is paying attention. "

"Sure, let's go to the bedroom..." Wooyoung giggled, letting San take him away from the noise of the loud music playing and the conversations their friends were having, and to their quiet bedroom.

San opens the door for Wooyoung and lets him step into the bedroom before he steps in and closes the wooden bedroom door behind him. He locks it.

The music was so loud and playing very loud out of the speakers that the sound bounced off the walls, making it hard to hear, which was perfect. Their group members and TXT members would not be able to listen to the moans from Wooyoung and San.

"Where did San and Wooyoung go?" Taehyun roamed through the main room, searching for both members, but failed to find them.

"Don't know, but they are probably together somewhere."

Wooyoung was brought in a kiss by San.

He giggled in between the kiss, causing San to smile. San walked him to the bed where he was now lying on.

San tugged Wooyoung's jeans open and slowly slid them down and off of his legs.

"Arms up for me, love."

Wooyoung puts his arms up for San. San pulls his shirt up and off of his body.

San takes steps out of his own clothing.

Wooyoung reached his hand out to try and touch San, but San stopped him from doing so.

"No touching, yet."

"Why not?" Wooyoung whined. He wanted to play with San's cock.

"It's your birthday and, I thought of letting you decide on what we should do."

"I can decide on what we can do for my birthday sex?"

"Yes, it's all about you tonight, love."

'I want to top. I want to top you. I have been the usual bottom during the times we had sex. This time I want my turn. Can I? Please, Sannie? It's my birthday!"

"Let's make that happen then." San smiled.

San took Wooyoung's spot and, Wooyoung took San's. San laid his head on the pillow, staring up at his boyfriend.

Wooyoung looked at San with a big smile on his face, giddy to be the one to take charge.

"Why so giddy, Woo?"

"I'm excited that's all. Happy you are letting me top."

"You are so precious, Youngie." 

Wooyoung kissed San again. San moaned in the kiss this time. Wooyoung didn't leave his lips on San's lips for long. He started kissing down his body and his legs until he was facing San's tip. He playfully gave the tip of San's cock, a kiss.

"Being playful with me?" San asked

"Hey, remember I get to do what I want. It's my night, baby boy.'

Wooyoung's tongue licked San's abs and went up from there. His tongue left saliva all over his abs and his body. Wooyoung's tongue went in between his two pecs and then stopped.

"Your pecs...can I..."

"Sure love. Do what you want."

Wooyoung takes San's pecs in his hands and starts kneading them. He was giving the two a massage.

He brings his mouth toward San's nipple. Wooyoung sucks on his nipple, biting down on it and even pulling at times.

His hand goes to San's cock and rubs it.

All while, San runs his hands through Wooyoung's dark locks. Wooyoung moves away from San's pecs for him to turn the older one around.

"I need lube." Wooyoung stepped off the bed. He pulled open a drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube.

He quickly lubed his fingers and himself up. Once his fingers were covered in the lube, he put the bottle back into the drawer. He pushed the drawer back in and got on the bed again.

Wooyoung slips his fingers in San.

San waited for Wooyoung to enter him and, once he felt his cock enter him, Wooyoung starts moving his hips.

The movement of Wooyoung's hips was slow.

"Keep doing what you are...doing...Woo.." San breathed.

Wooyoung stops his thrusts.

"Huh? Why did you stop? What's happening?" San was confused with why Wooyoung stopped.

Wooyoung pulled San up from the bed, surprising him.

"Huh?! What?"

Wooyoung thrust in this position of San held upward. It was easier for Wooyoung to start kissing, sucking, and even licking the neck of San's.

'Woo..." San panted. Wooyoung sucked on a spot San didn't think Wooyoung would find. He bit down on his skin as he went on.

San could only breath and moan as Wooyoung moved against him. San reached back to touch the back of Wooyoung's neck.

"It's time for me to cum..." San moaned.

"Cum then. What are you waiting for then? Cum.."

San cums and during his release, Wooyoung came into him. They fell back on the bed. Their bedsheets were kicked to the side by their feet.

"Did this make up for me forgetting about your special day?"

"Yes it did. Thank you for making it up to me."

"Happy birthday Youngie, I love you."

"I love you, Sannie."


	16. Flower Petals | (Jongho) (A)

Flower petals are to be beautiful parts of a flower.

Petals are beautiful and delicate.

But you wouldn't say the same if you had those petals growing inside of you.

From Unrequited Love

Jongho knows what it is like since he has flower petals in him.

It started with the petals first making an appearance.

It was only starting.

Soon the petals began to spread.

Spread throughout his body.

He was suffocating.

Suffocating from the petals and the one-sided love.

With the more petals that begin to fill his body, the more he began to cough up petals and blood.

His skin lost its healthy color.

His skin looked pale, sickly, and deathly.

He was sick.

He was dying.

He was going to die with these petals.

There have been other strange occurrences.

What looked like a tree branch appeared on the back of his neck.

He reached behind him to touch the small branch of some sort.

A small tree branch with the tiniest petal on it.

"What is that? What is happening to me?"

Changes were happening to him after this disease began.

Changes that he could not explain.

Changes that have come with these petals that were from this disease he was experiencing.

All because of love.

Nothing could take away this emotion he felt toward this particular person.

No surgery will stop his love.

He left behind a trail of petals behind him when he walked.

People who walk past Jongho look back to see the petals left by him.

It was not like it was on purpose.

It was because of this illness.

This curse placed upon to him .

A consequence for being in love.

The perfect place for him was out in the open field, an open plain were trees and flowers for him to sit down and be surrounded by. 

Jongho sat next to a tree, coughing. 

Petals fluttered out of his mouth. 

These flower petals had no colors of spring.

Instead, they had the color of blood. 

"How I wish you loved me.."

'I wished I never gotten this stupid disease. I wished I never felt this way because if I didn't have these feelings, I wouldn't be dying with petals in my body and having this branch growing out of the back of my neck with a tiny petal on it."

Jongho's last bit of strength leaves him. 

He was overtaken by the disease and his body was filled with petals.

Where he once sat now stood a tree.

A tree with the petals that have been growing inside of him covered the branches.

The petals were all from the love he had for someone who did not return his love back..


	17. Coming Home to Your Hugs and Kisses | (San x Seonghwa) (F)

A loud honk resinated from the cab outside of the driveway of an expensive-looking two-story house. The front door opened, and two men walked out. Seonghwa and San.

Seonghwa is the CEO of a company called Aurora Industries. San was his husband. 

Being the CEO of a company meant Seonghwa often went on trips which, is why he is leaving. For business, he was going on a week-long trip.

Seonghwa told San about this trip. 

Knowing how urgent Seonghwa's job is, San was expecting Seonghwa to leave for a ton of trips.

Yet, the trips he usually takes for his company aren't a week long. The trips were mostly one to two days. The latest would be three days, but no longer than that.

This trip was the longest one Seonghwa was going to take, and the longest he was going to be gone. 

San was against the idea of his husband going on this week-long trip, and he told Seonghwa so even when he was packing up. 

Though he is against the thought of Seonghwa taking a business trip that was for a whole week, he understood how important it is for him to attend these trips. He couldn't stop him from leaving.

Seonghwa was the CEO. The head of the company. The top job of a company. The top of the job positions in a company.

He was in charge of everyone working at his company, and it was his job to make sure the company is being run well and the business is doing good.

San stood outside of the door way, wanting to say good bye to Seonghwa and watch him get into the cab and leave. 

"It's going to be lonely here by myself without you here to keep me company." San spoke.

Seonghwa placed his suitcase down on the ground, giving his husband a small smile. "I'm sorry I have to leave again for another trip."

"I get it Hwa. Your job is important. You are the CEO of your company and being CEO involves going on these business trips. But why does this one have to be a week long? They're usually one to two days long. Max is three days."

"That's how it usually is, baby. This one however, is really important that's why it's a week long.." 

"More important than those other trips you have taken?" 

"This trip is yes, more important than the others. It could help improve the company and may even get me some partnerships and grow the company even more."

"I know you don't want to be alone and like the idea of me being away for a week, but it is just for this trip. Then, I'm back home."

Another honk from the cab startles both. It was time for Seonghwa to leave for the airport and for San to say good bye.

"Have a safe flight." San quickly pecks Seonghwa's lips.

Seonghwa smiles. He rolls his suitcase to the cab where the trunk was open and places the luggage in. Closing the trunk, Seonghwa pulls open the back door. He waves at San before he climbed inside of the cab. The cab's back door closes shut. 

San watched as the cab pulls out of the driveway, onto the road. He was left standing outside alone. He was now alone for a whole week.

This was going to be a long week.

Seven days by himself made San feel like he was going insane. He crazily missed Seonghwa. They never spent this much time away from each other. it was difficult for San to have Seonghwa gone for more than just a few days.

Video chats and phone calls were what they did when Seonghwa went on his business trips. It wasn't the same as having Seonghwa home with him. San at least got to talk to him. 

Well, try to since most of the time Seonghwa didn't have the time to because of the meetings he had during the trip was time consuming. 

'Hi Sannie! I'm here for our night time video chats. I'm sorry it started a lot later than usual." Seonghwa's cheerful and yet tired looking face pops onto San's desk top screen.

"Hey, you. It's okay that it started later. I was wondering if you were going to have time and if you were going to call. How is your trip going so far?" San placed his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"It's been fine. Had meetings and met with a bunch of people..."

"To help your company grow and see what you can do to improve the quality of the business. That's what you told me."

Seonghwa yawns, which doesn't go unnoticed by San because of how big of a yawn it was.

'Am I boring you?" San teasingly asked

"NO! You are never boring to me. I love listening to you."

'I'm kidding. You should get ready for bed."

"I want to talk to you. Reason why I am on this chat. We have our little video chats. I get to see you."

"Hwa, you just gave this big yawn. You are obviously tired. You wouldn't have yawned if you weren't."

'I want to talk you, Sannie, on this video call."

'Hwa, we can talk some other time or when you return home from the trip. Right now you need some sleep for the next day." 

"We didn't get to talk long. We never ever seem to have time to talk with the time we have during the late hours of night." 

"You have busy days filled with meetings.. that is why you have been so tired."

"You're right..."

"Get some rest. Go to bed. We'll talk when you come home."

"I'll going to head off to bed. I'll try and send a quick text to you in the morning...If you are asleep...I apologize."

"I don't mind if I receive your text when I am asleep. Gives me something to wake up to." San smiles at Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa smiles back but, another yawn escapes from him. 

"Enough of our talking. Time for you to sleep. You have another meeting tomorrow?"

"I have another one tomorrow. Meeting up with the people I have met.. and see if we can get a partnership with them for the company. From the way the meeting we had with them today, it may work out in the end. I'll have to wait and see."

"That sounds great. Get a good nights rest love. Good night, I love you." 

"I love you too Sannie, and you better get some sleep as well when it is night time over there."

"I will." San blows a kiss to the screen to Seonghwa. Seonghwa does the same. They tell each other one last good bye. Seonghwa exits out of the video call and San closes the program. 

Sunday, the day Seonghwa returned home, arrived. San cleaned the whole house. Making sure the entire house was spotless when his husband got home. San was finishing cleaning when he heard the sound of a car pull into the drive way. He looked out the window to see a cab.

"Ah! He arrived!" San excitedly exclaimed. 

The cab parked in the driveway. The backseat door opens and Seonghwa steps out, thanking the cab driver for his wonderful service. He closes the door and opens the trunk to grab his suitcase. Closing the trunk of the cab, he pulls out the handle of the suitcase and starts rolling it toward the house.

San jogged over to the front door seeing his husband approaching the house. Seonghwa had just rolled his suitcase to the house's front door when it opened.

"Hwa!"

"Sannie!"

Seonghwa was pulled into an immediate hug by San.

"Welcome home!" 

"Thank you, baby. Thank you for waiting so patiently for me." Seonghwa pulls away and gives San a long awaited kiss.

"Was the rest of your trip successful? '

"The rest of the trip was successful, but enough about the business trip. I don't want to talk about the business when I had just come home to my husband who missed me so much and I missed him. I want to talk to you about what you have been doing during the time I have been gone."

"Before I do, get inside. I want to show you what I did before you arrived."

'Oh?"

Seonghwa picked up his suitcase and carried it inside. He had entered their house, noticing it seemed to be more tidy than usual. Even spotless.

"You've been cleaning?"

"I was cleaning the house when you arrived. The house was I know, already clean... but, I want to clean it more. Tidy things up. Are you going to unpack?"

"I am going to unpack and, while I unpack, let's catch up with one another."

Seonghwa carries his suitcase to the bedroom. San following behind him. He laid the suitcase on the bed, unzipping it, and opened the baggage up.

During his unpacking, he and San spent the day catching up with a given share of tons of hugs and kisses.


	18. Sunset | (ATEEZ x Wooyoung) (F)

"Where's Wooyoung?" San wondered. 

He had went to their shared room to see if Wooyoung was there. For some reason, he could not find him

"He was not in your shared room?" Yeosang asked. 

"He was not there."

"I would have expected he would be in your shared room with you...You guys spend a ton of time with each other." Mingi commented

"Obviously, he is not which is why I am asking if you guys have seen him." San remarked back at Mingi.

"Alright, alright, enough you two." Hongjoong said, stopping things before they got out of hand. "Is there a chance he is any where else in the dorm?" 

"I didn't check yet. After checking our room, I thought of asking you guys if you have seen him."

"We haven't seen him come in this area." Jongho speaks up.

"Okay, everyone... check around the dorm to see if Wooyoung is around." 

The seven of them disperse. They head into different parts of the dorm, calling Wooyoung's name out loud. They regathered back in the foyer afterward, failing to find him. 

"He's not here. When we called his name, there was no response." Seonghwa stated. 

"So, where could he be? Why isn't he here?" Yunho asked.

"He must have gotten lost on the way back here."

"How could he have gotten lost? We were walking together. We were all together as we were heading back to the dorm."

"Don't know, but it is the most possible reason why he isn't here and we can't find him."

"We should find him."

"And we will, but we need to figure out where he is first. We should retrace our steps back." Hongjoong suggested. He crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot, his mind went back to the walk they took back to the dorm.

"I'm thinking back to when we were walking toward the dorm. We were walking and while we were walking, each one of us were talking, having our conversations." Hongjoong started. "I don't think Wooyoung was talking to anyone...I guess he was looking at his phone. But I don't know what happened after that."

"We arrived back at the dorm. We assumed all of us were here."

"He must have gotten lost and separated from us when were walking. We have to go back outside and try look for him by taking steps back."

They left the dorm, retracing the steps they took toward the dorm. They tried to call Wooyoung's name again, thinking this time they would get a response. They didn't again.

"Where could he be? We retraced our steps and yet he isn't anywhere." San questioned.

"I'll try and call him. Hopefully, he has his phone with him." Jongho takes his phone out of his pocket. He dials the phone number belonging to Wooyoung, bringing it close to his ear.

He listened to the constant ringing from the other line. His hyungs watched him, waiting to hear if Wooyoung was going to pick up his phone.

_"This is Wooyoung's phone voice mail, leave a message after the beep."_

Jongho presses the red, end call button. "He did not pick up."

"Where is he?! Where could he have gone?!' San exclaimed, throwing his arms up. They all were getting worried and starting to panic now. One of the members is lost somewhere and they don't know where he could be. They don't know where to look for Wooyoung now.

"Okay, wait... I know we are starting to freak out on the whereabouts of Wooyoung, but let's not get hasty. We have traced the steps we took, but we never looked at the steps we haven't taken yet."

"What does that mean, hyung?" Yunho asked Hongjoong. 

"What Hongjoong means is that... we should try looking at a different area we haven't passed.. he could be there." Seonghwa explains. Hongjoong nodded.

"Exactly."

They began exploring the different areas they have passed on the walk back to the dorm and didn't bother to look at earlier.

One area happened to be a small park. Mingi peered over at the park to see it was practically empty minus one person. 

Off in the distance at a park was what looked to be a person. A person who was sitting on the grass, staring up at the sky.

"Over there! At the park! I see someone! It could be Wooyoung!"

The remaining seven members ran to the park, approaching the person sitting on the grass. Turns out, the person was Wooyoung. 

"Wooyoung! Is that you?"

Wooyoung's eyes were pulled away from the sky. His head turned in the direction where he heard his name. There stood his group members who looked relieved. Their worry was washed away when they found and saw him. 

'Where were you? We have been looking for you. We didn't know where you have gone off to. You weren't at the dorm and we went back and retraced "

"Sorry for worrying you. I had gotten lost as we were walking back."

"Jongho tried calling your phone, you didn't pick up and answer. It went to your voicemail. Why didn't you pick it up? "

"You did? Oh well, sorry. My phone was at three percent and then it died."

"What happened? We thought you were right behind us when we were heading back to the dorm. "

Wooyoung scratched the back of his head and looked at the blade of grass he was playing with his fingers. "I.. uh.. was not looking at where I was going. I was looking down at my phone...and I was busy looking at it that when I looked up, you guys were gone. I assumed you were back at the dorm. I tried walking back to the dorm, which didn't go well. I had no idea which way you went and it gotten me even more lost."

"I was about to call you when my phone was on its last bit of battery, but it died before I got the chance to do so. I wondered around for a bit. I found myself at this park as the sun began setting." 

The members look up from Wooyoung to the sky. The sky was mixed with different hues of orange, pink and purple from the sun setting.

"I thought it was a nice sunset. I wanted to enjoy watching it since we don't usually have the time to watch sunsets since we are busy." Wooyoung finished his explanation.

"Sorry again for getting lost and making you worried."

"We are just happy we found you after not knowing where you were and you are alright." Yeosang smiled.

San looks at the sun set again. "I have to agree with you, Youngie. The sun set is beautiful.. we don't get sights like this one."

"It is, isn't it?'

"We've never seemed to have the time to watch a sunset or bother to look at one out the window back at the dorms." Yunho faced the sky, admiring the beauty 

"We have time now. Why not we watch this sunset?' 

"Yeah, I like the sound of that. I want to watch the" 

All eight members sat on the grass together staring up at the sky, watching the sun set. 


	19. Hair Ties | (Jongho x Yeosang) (F)

"Your hair is almost at your shoulders, Sangie."

Yeosang had wanted to grow out his hair. He had expressed this want to Jongho. And, now because he has not cut it, it was almost at a shoulder length.

His hair was near his shoulders, about to touch. While his longer hair looked nice, the longer it grew, the more troublesome it became.

People with long hair did have difficulties of trying to keep it out of their face. 

Yeosang had that problem. He struggled with how it would go into his mouth while he is either eating or working on assignments. 

It interrupted his eating and flow of his work, making him spit out the hair that went into his mouth.

Spitting out his hair worked partially. 

Most of the time it would still be in his mouth and the only thing that he would be spitting out was his spit. 

It was kind of funny to see Yeosang not being able to get his hair out of his mouth and times and seeing his spit fly out of his mouth, but at the same time, it was kind of a gross sight. 

Jongho noticed his struggle. 

He thought it would be easier for Yeosang to tie his hair so it would no longer get in his way. Jongho bought plenty of hair ties to tie Yeosang's long hair back. He handed the recently purchased hair ties to Yeosang.

Yeosang was thankful for the younger's thoughtfulness and started tying his hair back. With his hair tied, he could now not worry about it getting in his mouth during his meal time and when he is writing assignments.

Jongho wore one hair tie around his wrist in case Yeosang loses the ones he had, but also in case Yeosang did not have one with him. 

One time, he did not. 

Him, Yeosang and their friends, Yunho, and San, went out to eat. They found one of the many restaurants that were near their University's campus.

The restaurant was just a small ramen place. It had a very comfortable atmosphere to it. The restaurant itself was not one of those big, expensive fancy place. Instead, it was a small, cozy and affordable places that all students from the University can go to, to eat and unwind after a long day of classes.

All four of them found a table for them to see sit at. 

They first ordered the ramen and waited for their number for their order to be called, and then went to sit down at the table they have found as they had walked through the door.

Jongho sat across from Yeosang. He looked up from his bowl of ramen to see Yeosang eating. Yeosang's hair was down. It was not tied up with one of the many hair ties he had bought for him to use.

Yeosang tucked his hair behind his ear as he blew on the noddles and soup of the ramen he ordered. 

It was going to keep give him trouble if he does not tie it up. Yeosang was going to keep putting his hair behind his ear as he ate, and that is even more annoying than it is when it goes into his mouth.

Jongho rested his chopstick and spoon on the side of his bowl, and stood up.

He walked over to Yeosang's side of the table, keeping the conversation he was having with Yunho about the amount of assignments they are given and some stuff outside of University.

The younger grabbed a hold of a bunch of Yeosang's hair. 

Jongho took the hair tie he wore around his wrist, and pulls it off. For the moment, he puts the hair tie in between his teeth freeing his hands as he pushed some strands of Yeosang's hair back in addition to the hair he held in his hand. He held his hair back and used his other hand to take the hair tie out of his mouth. 

The hand that held a fistful of hair, twists and wraps it around the top of Yeosang's head. Forming a small bun. Jongho tied the hair tie around the bun he had created with the long locks of Yeosang. 

Yunho and San watched Jongho finish tying Yeosang's hair up. Yeosang turned to Jongho, reaching back to feel the bun. 

"Thank you for tying my hair up for me Jongho, and having an extra hair tie with you." 

Jongho nod, walking back to his seat and went back to eating.

"Is that why you wear a hair tie around your wrist?" Yunho asked. He and San saw the hair tie around Jongho's wrist. 

It was something they noticed after the day Jongho purchased They wondered why Jongho had it around his wrist. Now, they understood and saw why.

"I wear it in case this type of situation happens. In case Yeosang forgot or lost the many hair ties I have bought for him... and he needed one to tie his hair up. In this case."

"You took this chance to be able to tie his hair up for him." Yunho smirked, sipping some of the soup from his ramen. 

"I-I said, I didn't want him dealing with his hair getting into his mouth and in his food.. Him tucking strands of his long hair behind his ear, isn't going to work. He is only going to keep doing that until he has finished eating. Repeatedly tucking his hair behind his ear might have been very annoying for him to keep on doing." Jongho stated. Stating his case why he had tied Yeosang's hair up.

Not because he wanted to take the chance to tie Yeosang's hair up.

"Are you sure that is the reason why you did that?" Yunho was not convinced with Jongho's case. He still thought the younger wanted to tie Yeosang's hair up. Seeing it down. 

"Stop kidding yourself, Jongho. You wanted to tie Yeosang's hair up. Something you wanted to do since he started growing out his hair!" San added, teasing Jongho even more. 

The younger mumbles a few incoherent swear words at the two, hating them for ganging up on the teasing.

Yunho and San howl in laughter. Yeosang giggles through ramen noodles hanging out of his mouth.

~

Yeosang and Jongho were in the library, studying together. They occupied a table for the two of them to use.

Laying in front of Jongho was a textbook on the topic of Psychology they were studying for. Jongho frowned, eyes wandering to Yeosang. Yeosang was writing flash cards for the upcoming chapter quiz they were being given.

"This is too hard for me. How do you understand it? All these terms in the chapters...it's too confusing for me. I don't get it, Yeosang." Jongho complains to the older, flipping through the text book.

"I can teach you the terms..." Yeosang offered. 

"Please help me. I need the help I can get if I am to pass this chapter quiz." Jongho clasped his hands together.

"Fear not, Jongho. I am here to help. I have a clear understanding of the terms and of the chapter."

Yeosang scoots his chair next to Jongho's.

He flips to the chapter they were going to be quizzed on. Chapter 4. Yeosang breaks down the chapter for Jongho, explaining the whole thing along with the terms

Instead of focusing on the book, Jongho was staring at Yeosang's side profile. His side profile was just as beautiful as his whole profile.

Jongho's hand reached out, tucking a loose strand of hair Yeosang had missed when he had put his hair up, without hesitation and without thinking. 

"Pretty."

Yeosang stopped talking, getting wind of Jongho's words. He smiles with a cute blush on his cheeks.

"N-No, I'm not pretty. I'm handsome."

'Pretty." Jongho smiled.

"Handsome."

'Pretty with your hair up and tied by the ribbon hair tie I bought for you. I knew it would look great in your long hair, Sangie."

'Handsome!"

"Yes, my dear?"

'Ugh, never mind. Let's continue with this topic and go on studying." Yeosang looked back down at the text book, a smile still on his face and cheeks, rosy.


	20. Christmas Present | (Yunho x Jongho) (F)

"Have you found a present for Yunho yet, Jongho?" Wooyoung asked the younger.

The two were at the mall, doing some last minute shopping. Tomorrow was Christmas Day meaning today was the night of Christmas Eve. Being close to the holiday, stores and malls were packed with people who were getting their shopping done last minute as well. 

Jongho asked Wooyoung to come with him to the mall. He required help from someone to find the perfect gift for Yunho. He had no luck with knowing what to buy Yunho for Christmas.

"No..." Jongho sighs. "I still haven't found a present for him."

"What? Still yet?" Wooyoung was surprised. "I thought getting a present for your boyfriend will be easy."

Jongho scoffed. "You may think that, but no. It's hard. I don't know what I am going to get for him. For Christmas, I don't want to just give him just clothes or something...I want to get something that means importance like how he is important to me."

Wooyoung took into consideration Jongho's words. Something that means importance. Something that wasn't clothes. There had to be a store in the mall He looked at the store windows in the mall. He sees in a store window, a glass case of rings. 

"What about a ring?"

"Like a... promise ring or..."

"Like an actual ring. An engagement ring to be more specific."

"Whoa, what?" Jongho asked. Those words from Wooyoung took him off his guard. 

"An engagement ring?!"

"Yeah, I saw a glass case of diamond rings, and I thought it would be a great gift for him. You said you want the gift to have the most meaning when it came to Yunho."

"I...I... it's kind of...I don't..." Jongho stuttered, unable to form his words correctly.

"What? Have you thought about proposing to Yunho?"

Jongho stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets. "A couple of times."

"Then why not buy a ring? What's holding you back from asking Yunho to marry you?" 

Jongho looked down, "I feel like... It may be rushing into things. What if he feels like I'm rushing too fast into marriage? What if he doesn't want that? Woo, I don't think I should buy it."

"Hey, look at me."

Jongho looked up and at Wooyoung. Wooyoung looked serious. 

"I've seen the way you two are... You guys love each other right?"

'Y-Yeah. We love each other."

"Then what is stopping you from proposing? Don't you want to spend your life with him?"

"I do want to spend my life with him."

"Propose then. If you feel like you are ready to spend your life with him and be with him, then go for it. You have to take the chance of asking him."

"Wow, those are some words of encouragement, Woo. I really needed them."

'Good, I was hoping for that. I was hoping it would help you and give courage to you to ask Yunho for his hand in marriage...otherwise, my advice and myself were not much help at all..."

The two laughed, walking to the ring store in the mall.

They entered the store, looking around. Jongho browsed through the options of rings in the glass cases. 

There were various rings. All very pretty and cost a ton but, none seemed to be the one for Jongho to propose to Yunho with.

"How may I help you gentlemen today?" an employee stood behind the glass cases, observing Wooyoung and Jongho.

"We are looking for a ring. An engagement ring for his partner." Wooyoung explained.

"Do you have a clear idea what your partner would want in a ring? Or at least what you think your partner would like?"

"For my partner, I want the ring to be...I guess...it would be a ring that is... um.. nice looking.. or beautiful to describe.. um.. his beauty..."

"A nice, and beautiful looking ring..." the employee searched through the glass case. 

"There's a diamond ring band. It has what you are looking for. Beautiful, and nice looking. Although, it is very expensive..."

"What do you think, Jongho?" 

Given slight time to think, Jongho told the employee, "I'll buy it."

"Excellent choice." she opened the glass case to grab the ring. The employee places the ring in the ring box and the box in a small bag.

Jongho opened his wallet, taking his credit card out to pay. 

"Here is the ring. Happy holidays, and Merry Christmas." the employee handed the bag to Jongho.

"Thank you." Jongho accepts the bag from her. 

"You need to wrap the ring up and put it underneath the tree." Wooyoung told Jongho as they were leaving the store.

"That is what I am going to do when we get back."

They return to the dorm and Jongho had to wrap the ring up because tomorrow was Christmas. Jongho sat at the kitchen table, alone with the kitchen light on. He took out the tubes of festive wrapping paper. He measured how much of it he needed to wrap the ring box and took the scissors to cut the paper. 

Jongho placed the ring box on top of the wrapping paper. He folds the wrapping paper making it so it took the shape or at least tried to take the shape of the box.

He taped the wrapping paper together, adding the name tag after. Jongho carried the small box to their Christmas tree. 

The tree was decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments. Jongho's members had put their presents under the tree already. He was the last. 

Jongho placed his in the further back part and headed off to bed.

Yunho and Jongho woke up on Christmas morning to a special breakfast made by Seonghwa. 

The eight of them ate and talked. They happily ate all of the food the eldest member worked hard on cooking, cleaning up afterward. 

They took time to watch a Christmas movie and when it ended, it was time for the presents.

"Time to open up the gifts!"

They sat down by the tree. Underneath the tree sat different sized presents wrapped in colorful, Christmas wrapping paper in the spirit of the holiday.

Hongjoong grabbed the first present he saw. He looked at the name written on the tag. 

"Yeosang, this present is for you," Hongjoong spoke.

"Me?"

Hongjoong handed the present to Yeosang. "It has your name on it...and it is from..."

Yeosang put the present in his lap, examining the tag where his name was. Below his name was the name belonging to the person who had bought him this present.

"Youngie! You got this for me." Yeosang looked at Wooyoung, giving him an eager smile. 

Yeosang unties the ribbon Wooyoung had prettily tied and starts tearing apart the wrapping paper. 

"I hope it is what you wanted." Wooyoung watched Yeosang tear off the rest the rest of the wrapping paper, revealing a book.

"It's the book I've talked about...you got it!" Yeosang hugs the book against the chest

"I heard you talk about it, and when Christmas came up, I bought it."

"You're the best for getting me the book!"

Hongjoong handed out more presents. The members went one at a time, giving each other their full attention. 

"Is that all the presents?" Hongjoong asked, seeing as there was a bunch of torn pieces of wrapping paper and ribbons in front of each of them. 

"Hongjoong, I see one left underneath the tree. It appears to be a small one." Seonghwa pointed out. 

Seonghwa looked down under the Christmas tree. Sitting on the Christmas tree skirt was a single gift.

"Missed one."

"Who's present is this small little one for?" Hongjoong picked up the small wrapped gift Jongho had wrapped. The only present left, and Yunho was a member that hasn't opened Everyone else already opened a present that someone else in the group gave to them.

Jongho got his present from Yunho. Yunho had gifted him a pair of headphones for him to use to listen to music.

"That's for Yunho." Jongho spoke up. "It's from me."

Hongjoong handed the gift to Yunho. Yunho ripped the wrapping paper off of the gift. Covered by the wrapping paper was a small square box. A box that was given when jewelry was bought and was placed into. 

Yunho opened the lid of the box. "Oh, it's beautiful, Jongho."

"Is it a necklace?" San questioned.

Yeosang leaned over. He caught sight of the most beautiful silver ring sitting in the middle of the square box.

"It's a ring." 

Yunho turned the box around to show the members the ring Jongho had purchased and gifted to him. On the ring was a diamond, sparkling. 

'That's a nice looking ring." Seonghwa agreed.

"It looks very expensive." San admired.

"I mean, it has to be. It is a diamond ring." Yeosang said, back to San. 

"Cute. A promise ring for you. Jongho got you a promise ring, Yunho," Mingi said.

"So, did you get a ring for yourself since you had given Yunho one. You know, if it is a promise ring."

"Actually, no. I did not buy a ring for myself to go along with Yunho's. I bought Yunho his ring and that is the only ring. And, it's not a promise ring. If it was, then yeah, I would have bought the same ring." Jongho answered.

" what is this ring for then if it isn't a promise ring? Is this ring for him to wear as an accessory?"

Jongho reached over and took the ring out. He holds the ring out in front of him. Yunho closed the box, setting it aside.

"W-What's going on? Jongho?"

Jongho gently grabs Yunho's hand, holding his fingers in his own hand. 

"This is not a promise ring. It is a ring that I have plan to put on your finger as your own. This ring... is my gift to you...it symbolizes our love and the unity of what our relationship is going to be when I ask this one question." Jongho paused.

All of the members except for Wooyoung, finally got what the youngest was doing, and what the ring was for. They clung on to each other.

"Will you marry me, Yunho?"

Exaggerated noises come from the members. 

Yunho stared at the ring. Then at Jongho. He doesn't say anything. A smile is worn on Yunho's lips. 

"Yes."

It was Jongho's turn to return the smile back to him. 

Jongho takes the ring and sets it on Yunho's ring finger. The diamond on the ring shines brightly from light being casted on it. 

The soon to be married couple shared a kiss on this meaningful Christmas morning. 


	21. Jenga | (Yeosang x ATEEZ) (M)

Yeosang and his friends were gathered for another game night or in this case, game day. It was their thing.

"Game night-I mean day!" San shouted, throwing his fists up in the air.

"Who's turn was it to pick the game?" Hongjoong asked.

"You were the one to choose the game the first time." Yeosang said to Jongho.

"The order was Jongho, Seonghwa hyung, Yunho, Hongjoong hyung, Mingi, Yeosang, Me, and Wooyoung last." San listed the order they took for picking the game they were going to play every time they had a game night.

"Who picked the last game?" Mingi asked

"It was San." Yunho answered.

"Then it is Wooyoung's turn."

"I have the game right here." Wooyoung placed a box down.

"That's the game?" Jongho pointed to the box.

"This is the one I chose for us to play for this game day."

"Jenga." Yeosang read the words printed on the box.

"Jenga is the game where you build a tower out of those stacking blocks and then try to take one block without knocking the tower over, right?" Hongjoong asked.

"That's the one. We are going to play Jenga." Wooyoung turned the box over. The blocks fell out of the box, landing on the floor.

"Why do I feel like there's more to this than just playing Jenga?" Seonghwa asked.

"Because you are right, hyung. There's more to it." Wooyoung declared. "To spice things up a little... I thought that whoever loses, basically whoever causes the tower to fall, has to be the bottom for all of us."

"Are you being serious?" Yeosang questioned. "You want one of us to be the bottom for the rest?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a way to spice things up. Make things interesting than our usual game night slash game days."

"Your idea is definitely spicing the game up." Hongjoong laughed.

"Well, what do you say to it?"

"It is...different than what we usually do on game night..I like it." Jongho says

The other five liked Wooyoung's idea. Yeosang on the other hand, did not. He did not like this idea at all or the sound of it, but accepted Wooyoung's idea anyway.

Wooyoung stacked the blocks up, creating the jenga tower. The game began when the tower was finished. They each had a chance to take one of the blocks out from somewhere that was not from the top and place it on the top.

"Careful... Careful, Hongjoong." Seonghwa said, watching him look at the blocks that remained.

"I'll try to be as careful as I can. I want to win. I want to be part of the ones toping the loser." Hongjoong picked the one he was going to attempt to take out of the tower.

"Yes! Got it out!" Hongjoong cheered. He managed to take the block out of the spot it was in.

The other six groan.

"Good job, Joong." Seonghwa slapped Hongjoong's back.

"Go Yeosang, your turn to see if you are going to be the loser. Try your luck." Jongho said.

Yeosang was pulling a block out but taking it out from where it was, caused the tower to come tumbling down.

There all the blocks laid. Once stacked up in a tower, now laid in a pile on the floor.

"Yeosang lost! He's the bottom for all of us!" Mingi cheered.

"That's bull. This game..." Yeosang grumbled, trying to make an excuse on why he had lost the game.

"Hey, it was a fair game Yeosang. You agreed to my idea. You have to commit to what you have agreed to."

"I should have never agreed to this..."

"Who wants to go first?" Hongjoong asked. They had to decide when everyone was going to have their turn. They could not all go at the same time to fuck him.

"Wait two people can go at a time and, to decide who the first two gets to top Yeosang, rock, paper, scissors." San suggested seeing the odd number of them.

"Fine."

The other seven hold out their arm, their hands were in fists to play rock, paper, scissors to decide which two were going to be topping Yeosang first.

"Rock.."

"Paper.."

"Scissors!"

Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and Jongho chose scissors, knocking Yunho out of the choice of being one of the two. Yunho pouted.

Mingi, Wooyoung, and San had rock.

"Ha! You three are out!" Wooyoung exclaimed proudly. The last three had managed to take out the two oldest of the friend group.

"It's just the three of us now," Mingi said

"Woosan are going to beat you Mingi. We are going to be the ones who are having the chance to top Yeosang." Wooyoung throws his arm around San. Both grinning.

"I wouldn't be so confident. I could be the one out of the two to be taking part of fucking Yeosang first. I might be breaking up Woosansang apart." Mingi gives a confident smile to Woosan.

"We'll see about that." Wooyoung raised his fist up, ready to throw either a rock, paper or scissors down.

"Rock..."

"Paper..."

"Scissors!"

Wooyoung had rock. San had rock. Mingi had scissors.

"We win! We win! We get to go first! Woosan are the winners!" San triumphantly pronounced.

"Told you Mingi! Woosan came up on top and will be topping Yeosang!"

"Woosansang is superior!" San shouts.

"Everyone start undressing so we can start. I just want to start already." Wooyoung was pulling off his shirt.

"Me too! I am looking forward to topping Yeosang with you Woo. All while these guys," San gestures toward the five others "get to wait for their turn."

"You guys are probably aren't going to be good and not give him a good time." Mingi sourly said. Bitter he had to wait and lost the chance to go first.

Each piece of clothing was off, and strewn about.

"Before we start, should one of us take him from behind and someone take him from the front?" Wooyoung turned to San, asking a question he had thought of.

"Ooh, yes. I like the sound of that. I want to be the one taking him from behind. You can be the one to take him from the front." San then whispered, "get him to give you a blow job and then fuck his mouth. Let him taste your cock and cum run down his throat. I will fill his hole up with my own cum. Fill him up both ways."

Both of them began snickering.

"What are you snickering about?"

"Just deciding what we are going to be doing as we both top you at the same time." San turned his head in Yeosang's direction, giving him a lustful look.

"I'm taking you from the front, Sangie and, San is taking you from behind so..."

"So, roll onto your stomach and get on your hands and knees for us so we can begin."

Yeosang rolled on his stomach, placing the palms of his hands flat down on the floor. Same going for his legs and his knees.

Two lubed up fingers of San slid in deep into Yeosang's hole.

"Can you put up with the two of us fucking you?" San asked. His fingers pulled out.

"You'll see if I can."

Wooyoung stood in front of Yeosang. He placed his fingers underneath Yeosang's chin, tilting his head up.

"I'm going to need you to open your mouth... Gotta have it opened it if I am going to fuck your mouth."

Yeosang's mouth opens.

Wooyoung moves closer to Yeosang's face, his cock dangling down.

"I want you to start sucking... I want a blow job from you while I move it in your throat."

San entered Yeosang. His hands were on his hips. Yeosang breathed, waiting for San to begin.

He yelped from the start San ramming into him.

The five others watched. It was boring for them to be watching, waiting for their turn. Seonghwa took this as a chance to prepare himself for when he went. Using his hand, he rubs it against his cock.

"Getting ready for your turn, hyung?" Jongho asked, seeing what Seonghwa was doing and hearing him softly moan.

"I am. I mean, what better way to do so than to...to do this?"

"I might do that as well... Gives me something to do as we watch." Yunho reached down, doing the same as what Seonghwa was doing, adding more moans to the room.

Yeosang whined through the pain of San's thrusts. His tongue swirled around the tip of Wooyoung's cock. Wooyoung had a hand on Yeosang's left shoulder, the other held the back of his neck. He delivered thrusts into Yeosang's mouth. Wooyoung's cock hit Yeosang's throat.

A string of whines and a slightly more higher pitch moan leaves Yeosang. San hit his sensitive spot directly, slamming into it. Wooyoung moaned at the vibrations Yeosang was giving off through his own moans.

San emits a low moan, cumming in Yeosang's hole.

"Do you still need to cum, Woo?"

Wooyoung grunts. "I'm cumming now."

Cum drips off the side of Yeosang's lips, down his chin. Yeosang sucks up the cum from his lips, licking them after.

"Who's next?" San panted, turning to the others. They had completed prepping themselves for their turn. Precum covered their hands.

"Hongjoong and I are next." Seonghwa said.

"Who decided that?' Jongho asked

"We did. Or Do you want to play another round of rock, paper, scissors to decide again?"

'No, we're good. Go ahead." Yunho said.

Hongjoong and Seonghwa stood up and went toward Yeosang.

San and Wooyoung sat back down, breathing hard.

"Why don't we continue what they have started? Fucking behind and fucking his mouth?" Hongjoong asked to Seonghwa.

"Sure. I'm down with that."

Yeosang whined at a tug to his hair by Seonghwa.

"You better be ready to have another cock inside of you and in your mouth."

Hongjoong and Seonghwa repeated the actions of San and Wooyoung, leaving Yeosang with a burning throat of cum. Everything below his waist hurt a lot. He was sore already, but still had a few more times to go.

"I'll be easy on you, Yeosang. All I want is a blow job." Yunho stood in front of Yeosang.

"Great... More cum running down my throat. I do not need more of your guys' cum in my mouth." Yeosang swallowed, trying to get moisture back in his throat.

"You enjoy tasting it. Don't lie." Yunho says

Yeosang picks up one hand, keeping the other one on the floor. His free hand takes Yunho's cock and brings it in his mouth. He takes all of Yunho's cock into his mouth. Sucking at it.

"Can you look at me as you suck, Sangie?"

Yeosang lifted his head up. His eyes meet Yunho's.

"Yes.. Just like that. Keep your eyes on mine."

His mouth was preoccupied with his cock. He could feel the movement of it spasming out.

Loads of cum shot down his throat. Yeosang's mouth pulls away. He wipes his mouth of the cum.

Mingi moves to the back of Yeosang. He thought of if he should take him from the back or from the front.

"Mingi, put your cock in me already. I still have to have you and Jongho" Yeosang said.

"Changing it up! I'm taking you from the front. Get on your back Yeosang."

Yeosang falls flat on his chest, letting a groan out.

"Are you being serious right now, Mingi?"

"I'm being very serious. Now go... I need my turn."

Yeosang rolls back onto his back, staring up at Mingi. Mingi pushed into Yeosang, thrusting hard. Harder than how Seonghwa and San went.

"Fuck! Stop going so hard! I'm already sore from the two of them!" Yeosang yelled at Mingi, lifting his head up and pointing at San and Seonghwa.

"I guess I'm just going to make you even more sore then, and even make it you so you have trouble walking the next day ." Mingi said, a smirk clear on his lips.

"Why did I have to fucking lose that stupid game?! Why did you have to institute this as part of our game day, Wooyoung?! I hate you for this!"

"You get to be fucked by all of us. I would loved for that to happen to me. If I had lost." Wooyoung watched, his legs sprawled out.

"No, I hate you! And you would be the one who would loved to be the bottom..."

Yeosang laid on the ground after his release. Mingi went on until he was unable to control his thrusts and unable to thrust anymore.

Jongho was the last to go.

"Almost over, Sangie. Just one more to go. You ready for me?"

"Let's Get it over with. I had to have the last six cocks either in me or in my mouth..." Yeosang was ready to be fucked one last time.

"You think I'm going to follow the others of just fucking you? Well, I'm sorry but, just like Mingi... I want to go a different approach."

"What approach is that?'

"Time to ride me."

"You, fucking... jerk."

"Yeosang, remember the agreement... you agreed to do this."

"Stop reminding me!" Yeosang snarked. "I regret taking part of this. I regret this whole thing. I regret everything that has happened."

Jongho sat down on the ground, pulling Yeosang to him and on his lap.

"I'm never joining you horny fucks again for game night..." Yeosang threw his legs around Jongho's waist. Straddling him .

"Aw, but game nights with everyone is fun. We should add this to the games... I would like to have this as part of the rules."

"You are not going to add this to the rules of game night."

"Oh, I am, Yeosang. I'm might add it to the rules and make it a part of game night."

Yeosang brought himself down on Jongho's cock. He would lift himself up as much as his body allowed him to and then slam back down.

"Ride him cowboy!"

San's words earned him the finger given by Yeosang.

He bounced on Jongho's cock continuously.

"This is going to be the last time I'm cumming." Yeosang came. Jongho's actions were the same.

"Are we done now?" Yeosang was worn out. His ass hurt. His throat hurt. He was pretty much ruined from the inside out.

"We are done."

"Thank goodness. Get me off of you, Jongho."

Jongho lifted Yeosang up. Taking his cock out of the older's hole. Jongho placed Yeosang down on the ground on his sore ass.

Seonghwa saw their mess they had made and went to go clean up. He grabbed a rag, soaked it in water.

He cleaned the floor and threw the dirty rag in the sink. Seonghwa laid down next to his friends, cuddling Yeosang.


	22. Work Stress | (Seonghwa x Yeosang) (M)

A phone's alarm goes off. Yeosang's hand reaches out to the table next to his bed. He grabbed his phone, unplugging the charger from it.

Sitting up with a groan, Yeosang turns his phone on and turns the alarm off. The date and time shown back to Yeosang, confirmed a brand new week.

"Monday...6 am." he groans.

Yeosang gently tosses his phone on his bed. He tousles his hair

"Time to go in for work."

Yeosang turns on the faucet of the bathroom sink on. He cups his hands underneath, splashing water on his face. He feels himself wake up. Yeosang grabs his tooth brush and applies minty toothpaste on it.

He brushes his teeth and washed his mouth out after he was done.

Spitting out the mixture of water and toothpaste, Yeosang grabbed the hand towel hanging to the side and wipes his mouth.

Yeosang opened his closet, taking out a suit and dress pants. He lays the suit and dress pants on his bed.

He walked over to his drawers, pulling them out. In the drawers were the ties he currently had. Each one of the ties were neatly folded.

Yeosang grabbed a tie that he seemed to think that matched or at least went with the suit and dress pants he was going to wear to work. He changed out of his pajamas into his work clothes.

The tie hung around his neck as Yeosang looked at himself in the floor mirror in his bedroom. He grab the two ends of the tie and started tying them together, forming the tie.

"All dressed for the day... and the start of another day at work." Yeosang said, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was still tussled from when he had woken up.

"I better comb my hair before I head out the door." Yeosang takes his comb off of where it was resting. Off of the top of the dresser and combs his hair. Making sure it looked nice. He did not need to look like a slob at work.

Yeosang quickly ate some yogurt with granola and fruit, and poured some morning coffee into his thermos.

He grabbed his work bag, keys and headed out of the door.

It was a few minute drive involving sips of coffee when Yeosang reached the parking garage of his work place. He found any empty parking spot and parked his car.

"Shoot. Do I have my work name tag?" Yeosang looked through his work bag, looking for his work name tag he needed to clip onto his suit. All employees were required to have a name tag and wear it when they entered the work place, when they worked and when they left.

These name tags showed who worked here. Hence, why it is important for every employee to have one.

Digging through his work bag, Yeosang feels the clip of his name tag.

"Okay, good... Good, I have it. I did not forget it." Yeosang sighs in relief.

Yeosang clipped on his name tag to his suit. He stepped out of his car and closed the driver side door, locking it.

He walked to the elevator in the parking garage. Yeosang pressed the up button, waiting for the elevator to arrive. The light of the up button goes off as the elevator doors open for Yeosang to get on.

Yeosang looked at the eight elevator buttons and pressed the eight button. The door of the elevators closed. Yeosang watches the floor numbers go up from the parking garage all the way up to the eighth floor.

The elevator arrives on the eighth floor, opening the doors for Yeosang. He walked off of the elevator, turning to the left and walked a bit further down to his work space.

Yeosang greeted his co-workers a good morning on the way to his office. At his office, he opened the closed door and went inside. He placed his work bag to the side of his desk. Yeosang sat down on his rolling chair, ready to start working.

"Yeosang." Yeosang's boss walks up to the open office door and knocks on the wood.

"Yes, boss?" Yeosang looked up from his desktop screen to see his boss standing outside of his office, holding some manila folders.

"I have some reports for you to do and turn in." his boss placed the folders down on the desk.

"More reports?"

"More reports. And speaking of reports..."

"Did you finish those reports I have given you to do before these ones?" the boss asked, crossing his arms

"No, boss. I have not finished the reports you had given to me. I have started them."

"Are you even close to finishing them? I need those reports."

"Sort of?"

"You're not even close to finishing? I have expected you to be finished with those."

"Boss, I was working on it when you walked in and handed more reports for me to do."

His boss exhales through his nose.

"These reports need to be done by the end of this week. You need to buckle down and finish them. I need these reports."

"I will boss."

His boss leaves his office and heads back to his own.

The whole day was spent on working on the reports his boss had given to him. These reports were a lot to take on and for him to finish.

"Are you heading out?" a co-worker asked Yeosang.

Yeosang looked up from his computer. He rubbed his eyes. His eyes were beginning to hurt from staring at the screen for so long.

"I-uh.. I'm going to be um...staying here. Got a ton of work I need to get work on and try to get done." Yeosang looked up at the clock hanging in his office. He didn't see how much time has gone.

"Have a good night."

"You too. See you tomorrow."

His co-worker walks away, heading out.

Yeosang falls back in his chair, sighing. The outside of his office was dark as his co-workers and his boss had went home.

He stared at the piles of manila folders stacked on his desk. Yeosang felt stressed. This amount of work he was handed to by his boss made him feel this way.

Yeosang needed some sort of release. He was the only one in the office. Nobody was around to see him do what he was about to do.

His hand reaches down underneath the desk to his pants. The button on his pants was unbutton and unzipped. Yeosang tugged, pulling at his jeans to his thighs. He sneaked his hand down his underwear, tugging his cock.

"Why does the boss... have to.." Yeosang moaned. "Have to give me so much work to the point where I feel... stressed."

Yeosang leaned back in his chair. His head rested on the head rest part of the chair, eyes closed.

"Oh, yeah. This feels good."

The hand that wasn't moving, was placed on the edge of his desk.

Yeosang opened his eyes at a knock at the door, "I guess this is the wrong time to tell you to have a good night..."

Seonghwa stood outside, leaning on the doorframe.

"Y-You were here? I thought...I thought you went home."

"I was on the way out of the building. I saw the light coming from your office and came to say good night when I heard naughty noises of moans," Seonghwa eyed Yeosang's hand underneath his desk.

"Why are you doing that here? Shouldn't you be at home doing this instead of a public place as in the office we work?"

Yeosang's cheeks flared up "I was feeling stressed from the work the boss gave. He handed me more reports to do. I spent the day working on the reports he had given to me before and the ones he had handed to me today."

"Hmm...that isn't going to help you much. Maybe a little, not much. Sex can though. Sex can help relieve stress"

"Does that really work? Does sex really help some distress?'

"Want to find out?'

"I want to. I want to see if it actually works. I need to get some stress out."

"Were you going to masturbate the whole time?" Seonghwa steps inside, closing the office door behind him, placing his own work bag down.

' I just needed to do something to help me get work off of my mind. I needed a release...Touching myself was the solution I thought of."

Seonghwa walked over and behind Yeosang's desk. He rolls Yeosang's chair out in front.

'Let's get you up from this chair." Seonghwa stands Yeosang up, pushing the chair away back behind the desk.

Yeosang's pants and underwear clung on his thighs still.

"Want to take those off?"

Yeosang pushed his bottom wear off of his thighs, down to the ground. He takes off his suit jacket next and throws it on his chair

He reaches his hands up to loosen his tie. Yeosang unbuttons the buttons of his shirt, exposing the skin of his chest. At the same time Yeosang was undoing his buttons, Seonghwa does the same. Yeosang finishes stripping his shirt off before Seonghwa.

Seonghwa slid his shirt off quickly. He steps closer to the younger, trailing his hands around Yeosang's sides and to his ass, squeezing the round flesh harshly. Seonghwa's directs his attention to Yeosang's sensitive neck, sucking brutally at the soft skin with no mercy.

Yeosang whimpers at Seonghwa's rough actions, reaching up to tangle his hands in his hair, pulling slightly.

The older places his hands on the soft skin of Yeosang's chest, sliding them down to his crotch.

Seonghwa's hand cup Yeosang's cock. Yeosang lets out a strangled moan, his eyes fluttering shut as Seonghwa squeezes his hard cock, slowly palming him

"S-Seonghwa... You said... You said...You said sex helps with stress. This is not sex." Yeosang moans.

"I know. You'll get it soon."

Yeosang groans.

He moves Seonghwa's hand away. Yeosang drops to his knees, fingers fumbling to undo Seonghwa's pants.

Seonghwa lets out a noise of surprise, but doesn't stop the man as he manages to pull down the jeans and underwear in one swift movement.

His hard cock sprang up against Seonghwa's stomach. Yeosang wastes no time to sucking the tip in his mouth.

Seonghwa's hands find their way into Yeosang's hair, tugging at the locks. Yeosang slowly sucked more of Seonghwa's cock into his mouth.

"F-Fuck, Yeosang." Seonghwa hissed in pleasure when Yeosang teasingly scrapes his teeth against him.

Seonghwa lets out a moan. His stomach tightens with pleasure, signaling for Seonghwa to pull away.

"Am I getting sex now?' Yeosang asks after Seonghwa pulls out of his mouth, voice extremely hoarse and scratchy.

"Sex, now. Relieving stress now."

Seonghwa pulls Yeosang up to his knees. Yeosang was turned around so his body was pressed up against the wood of his desk.

"Suck my fingers." Seonghwa requests, holding three fingers up to Yeosang's mouth. Yeosang does not hesitate to take them in his mouth.

Once Seonghwa thought his fingers were wet enough, he quickly pulls them out of Yeosang's mouth with a pop. Seonghwa lower his hand until his fingers are brushing up against the younger's hole.

Seonghwa pushed his finger past the ring of the muscle, pumping it slowly.

He curls his finger, adding another finger in the process. Seonghwa begins to scissor Yeosang's hole. His fingers brush against Yeosang's prostate.

Seonghwa quickly adds a third finger, making Yeosang let out a chocked gasp. Seonghwa pumps his fingers at a fast pace

"A-Ah... Seonghwa...I'm ready for you to start."

Seonghwa nods, pulling his fingers out.

He pumps himself before aligning himself with Yeosang's hole. Seonghwa grips Yeosang's hips before slowly pushing in.

Seonghwa moves his hips backward, only to thrust them forward again, causing them both to groan. He continues thrusting at a slow pace until Yeosang releases a low moan, fueling Seonghwa to go faster. He snaps his hips up to meet the younger's ass.

"Shit.. I'm close!" Yeosang managed to choke out in between moans

"Go ahead, Yeosang. Go for it and cum." Seonghwa wrapped his arm around Yeosang's waist, stroking his cock to help him with his orgasm.

Yeosang lets out a loud, high pitched moan, cumming hard. His face contorted in absolute pleasure as Seonghwa continues to help him ride out his orgasm by stroking him. His body slumps up against his desk.

"So close... so close. Almost there.. just a little bit more." Seonghwa said, going on with his thrust, trying to get himself to release.

Seonghwa quickly releases his hot load into Yeosang, moaning loudly.

"Did this work? Do you still feel stressed or has it went away?"

"It worked... The stress melted away. Thanks."

The two of them dressed themselves back up, grabbing their work bags. Yeosang placed the report folders in his bag, turned off his office light and opened the door.

They walked out of the office building, feeling more relaxed and stress free.


	23. Morning Sickness | (Yeosang x Seonghwa) (F)

"I don't get why it is called morning sickness when I throw up at any time of the day. Morning, afternoon or night!" 

Seonghwa chuckles at his boyfriend's words, keeping a hand on his back.

Yeosang pants, finishing throwing up.

He lifts his head up. He thought his nausea had stopped and he had time to breathe. He was wrong. His stomach was bubbling up. 

Yeosang gags.

"Not again... I thought I was done vomiting" Yeosang sticks his head back in the toilet, throwing up again. His hands gripped the circular edge of the porcelain toilet bowl.

"Morning sickness is terrible." Yeosang spits.

Yeosang was twelve weeks pregnant and him being pregnant meant he had to put up with the horrible experience of morning sickness. Yeosang has a bad case of morning sickness. His morning sickness is really bad. 

His stomach has become extra sensitive to what he ate. Seonghwa would make him his favorite meals. Yeosang would picked up his chopsticks and put the food that was on the plate in his mouth. He chewed his food about three times, stopping mid chew.

His chopsticks dropped down on his plate, clattering. Pushing his chair out, he shoots up from it and run to the kitchen sink, puking the food out.

Not just food caused him to throw up. Certain smells also made him feel nauseous. Seonghwa purchased some new cologne for himself. He wanted to try it out. Seonghwa sprayed the cologne over himself. Yeosang took a sniff of the cologne, his mouth filled with throw up. 

Yeosang had to walk out, heading into a different room before he could puke all over Seonghwa from the scent of his cologne.

"Our child... is making me puke my guts out." Yeosang places his forehead on one of his hands on the edge of the toilet bowl.

"It's part of pregnancy and what comes with your body changing for the life of our baby."

"Yeah, whatever. Our child is torturing me with this bad morning sickness."

Seonghwa's hand went to Yeosang's stomach. 

"You are making your father all nauseous and making his breath smelly."

"He or she loves making me sick..."

"You, the tiny baby in there, need to stop making your father so nauseous. You're making it hard for him to eat food and smell specific smells."

"The cost of sharing my body with a petite growing baby bean..." Yeosang sighed

"You think it stopped now? This time?"

"I think so... I'm not gagging and my stomach has settle down. At the moment."

Seonghwa pushes the toilet handle, flushing away all of Yeosang's throw up.

"Come on, let's get off this dirty bathroom floor and see what we can do about your terrible morning sickness." Seonghwa stands up, helping Yeosang up as well.

"Can I wash my mouth out first?"

"Yup, go ahead, baby. Wash your mouth out first, and then we'll go to the living room to sit and look for ways to make your morning sickness not as bad.. and make you feel better."

Yeosang takes out the mouth wash they shared. He opened the mouth wash up, pouring some in the cap of the bottle of blue minty tasting mouth wash. Yeosang poured the liquid mouth wash into his mouth and swished it around. He spits the mouth wash out.

"There! My mouth no longer have the smell of vomit and throw up. It now smells minty." Yeosang caps the mouth wash, pushing it aside.

"We can go to the living room now, Hwa." 

Seonghwa and him leave the bathroom and head to the living room. 

Yeosang sat on the couch with Seonghwa next to him, his phone in his hand. Seonghwa went on the internet

"Are you searching for morning sickness treatment?"

"Yup. I'm looking for the best treatments for morning sickness." Seonghwa typed on his phone, the words, "morning sickness treatment" in the search bar.

He hit the enter button and was taken to a list of different websites for treatments on morning sickness. Seonghwa clicked on the first website and read off the list of different treatments listed on there. 

"One website says for you, the expectant parent, to eat bland foods that are easy to digest when you feel nauseated. Bland foods including rice, chicken broth, gelatin or ice pops. And you should drink plenty of fluids... water, weak tea, or ginger ale." Seonghwa looked up from his phone to look at Yeosang

"What would you like to eat? Drink?"

"Maybe some ginger ale and an ice pop?"

"Okay, I'll get you a cup of ginger ale and an ice pop, baby." Seonghwa stood up from the couch and went to their opened up the cupboard, grabbing a glass cup for Yeosang's ginger ale and a soda can of warm ginger ale

He filled the glass up with cubed ice and, placed it and the can of ginger ale on the kitchen table. 

Tapping his fingers on top of the can of soda, Seonghwa made sure it did not explode on the table or on him. He open the can, pouring the soda into the glass of ice. Seonghwa carries the cup to Yeosang.

"Your ginger ale, Sangie." Seonghwa hands the glass of ginger ale to Yeosang

"Thank you Hwa."

"I'm going to get your ice pop now." 

Yeosang sips the cold ginger ale as Seonghwa opened the freezer. Seonghwa searched through the freezer for an ice pop. He takes out a cherry ice pop out from the box it comes in.

"Do you want a specific flavor ice pop?"

"What's the one in your hand?"

"Cherry."

"I'm fine with cherry."

Seonghwa opened the package up, pushing the cherry ice pop up, keeping the frozen treat in its plastic wrapper.

Yeosang accepts it, a smile on his face. He takes a bite, chewing on the cherry ice pop.

"Mmm..."

"Tasty cherry ice pop?" Seonghwa asked, walking back to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. His own stomach was grumbling out of hunger.

"It taste delicious and my nausea...is not bad now. I feel better. The ice pop and ginger ale is helping me."

"That's good. We got to stock up on more ginger ale and ice pops then. Both will help your nausea." Seonghwa opened the fridge, grabbing the first food he sees. A ziploc bag containing a cold piece of left over pizza from the time they ordered 

"Also crackers. You should eat crackers. Saltine Crackers also can help you too. It's another treatment..the most common treatment I would say." 

Seonghwa opened the ziploc bag, taking out the piece of pizza. He took a plate out of the cupboard and placed the pizza on it. 

He opened the toaster oven to heat the cold pizza up

"I am hoping my morning sickness either ends when I past the first trimester or does not occur as much as it does now. I've heard some expectant parents can have morning sickness in the second and even in the third trimester."

"In due time it will. Hopefully, you won't have morning sickness in the last two trimesters."

Yeosang drinks his ginger ale. "I feel like the more I eat of these ice pops, the baby is going to start craving for the frozen treat. and maybe even for ginger ale."

"As the baby's other father, I am not going to keep giving ginger ale once you passed the morning sickness phase of the pregnancy. I rather have you drink more healthier drinks... water, tea, or maybe a smoothie. For cravings, if the baby is craving for those ice pops, I will get you some." 

Seonghwa opens the toaster oven, carefully taking out his piece of now heated 

The smell of the reheated leftover pizza wafted up his nose. His stomach or so the baby did not appreciate the smell. 

Yeosang lurched forward, throwing up on the floor.


	24. How Well Do You Know Me Challenge | (Jongho x Hongjoong) (F)

"This is a test to see how well we know each other."

"Now, you are making me nervous."

"you shouldn't be nervous if you know me or basically our relationship at least well enough." 

Hongjoong had a white board on his lap and a pen in his hand. Next to him was a dry eraser for him to use. Jongho also had those things in his possession and near him.

"You think this challenge is easy?"

"I mean, I think it will be easy for the two of us. We know each other well and our relationship. We will be able to pass this challenge with ease and have the challenge in the bag."

The two of them were planning to film the two of them doing the how well do you know me challenge. This challenge was going to put their knowledge of each other and their relationship to the test. 

"Wait, so are you going to ask the question?"

"Yeah.. I have the questions written down.." Jongho held up a list of questions he was going to ask for the two of them to answer.

"So, how does this work?" Hongjoong asks

"Okay, I will ask a question and we both need to write down the answer we think it is and see if we both get the same answer. This challenge is all about getting matching answers, seeing how well we truly know each other."

'got it. I Understand it."

"Shall we begin this challenge and start asking the questions?"

"Let's start. Question number one! Give the question Jongho." 

"First question... What was our first date like?'

"Ooh.. okay... that should be easy for the both of us to answer." Hongjoong looked down at his blank white board on his lap and starts writing the answer he assumed Jongho was going to write as well.

"Ready to reveal your answer?" Jongho asked after he had written down his answer, waiting for Hongjoong. 

"Yup." Hongjoong showed his board to Jongho and Jongho shows his own to Hongjoong.

"Awkward?" Jongho questioned the word neatly printed across the white board in Hongjoong's hands.

"Yeah, awkward. Why normal?" Hongjoong asked, seeing how Jongho has neatly wrote the word normal on his.

"It seemed to be normal to me. It went normally how first dates would usually go. We went out on an outing and had dinner. Why would our first date been awkward?"

"To me, it was the first outing we took as a couple... and not as friends. it was our very first date. I felt awkward thinking we were going from being group members, to friends to eventually a couple." Hongjoong explained

Jongho grabbed his eraser using it to wipe away his answer, "Well... we got that first question wrong." 

"Oops." Hongjoong wiped his board clean with his own eraser.

"I didn't think you would feel awkward on our first official date." Jongho looked up at Hongjoong.

"I did though. I know I should have felt comfortable, but to be starting an actual personal relationship with one of my group members, was something I was not used to... yet. But now I am." 

Jongho chuckled, 'Moving on. When was our first kiss?'

"Okay, we should both definitely get the same answer for this one." Hongjoong looked back down at his board, writing the day they shared their first kiss on.

"If you get this wrong, Joongie.. I don't know what I am going to say..." Jongho shakes his head. 

He did not want his boyfriend to get this one wrong. This was a very important date. 

"I am not going to get this one wrong unlike the last question. This time I know what the answer is and I know both of our answers are going to be matching."

"Ready to show our answers?"

'Hold on... still writing." Hongjoong's hand kept moving as he was still writing his answer. The full month, day and even year of the date of when they had their first kiss.

"It should not take you that long to write when our first kiss was." Jongho exasperatingly said.

'There. I'm done. I just wanted to add some details to what I wrote." Hongjoong capped his pen.

"Flip your board in three.. two.." Jongho began to count down from three, leading down to the number one

The two of them flip their boards on the count of one to show the other what they wrote to each other. They both have written the exact same date.

"Yes, we both wrote the same answer." 

"I didn't get it wrong, Jongho. I told you. Like I said, this answer was one I was not going to get wrong. I still got the date of the time we had shared our first kiss, in my head."

"Let's show the camera what we have written."

Jongho and Hongjoong turned to face the camera. They face their white board toward the direction of the camera. On their white boards was the date they had their first kiss.

_January 13th, 2019._

"This is when we shared our very first kiss." Hongjoong pointed the end of his pen to the date on his board, tapping it against the board. 

"Following up to that question is... what is so special about that moment of having our first kiss?'

Taking a moment to think of his answer, Jongho wrote the best answer he thought of to the question. 

"One...Two... Three... show our answers!" 

Hongjoong showed his board to Jongho. Jongho showed his to Hongjoong. 

"When we realized we saw each other more than friends... and that we loved each other." Jongho read off of Hongjoong's board.

"The first kiss that lead to many more kisses." Hongjoong read from Jongho's board.

"Not going to lie, both of our answers are correct. True, our first kiss did show both of us that we were more than friends and we loved each other, but the other reason why it felt meaningful to us is that one kiss lead to more." Jongho leaned forward, kissing Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong smiled through the kiss

"Shouldn't we move on to the next question? You were the one who asked me to do this challenge with you."

Jongho pulled his lips away from Hongjoong's, "Okay, next question."

He picked up the written lists of questions and went down to the next one.

"What is my favorite part on your face?"

"Dang.. I don't think we talked about this at all.. did we talk about it once?" Hongjoong asked Jongho. 

"Don't know. We are just going to have to guess which part of your face is my favorite." Jongho shrugged, starting to write.

Hongjoong tapped the back of his pen against his temple, recalling Jongho telling him one part of his face 

"One.. two... three.. "

The two read what was written on their boards. They both wrote two different answers again. For Hongjoong, he wrote the word "nose" and for Jongho, "smile"

"My nose. I thought you liked my nose. You would boop my nose and say my nose was adorable."

"I do. I do like your nose. It's so boopable. But, it is your smile I love even more. Your smile is one of your facial features that I love the most. It is so dazzling and makes me feel warm seeing it." Jongho smiled. Hongjoong smiled back 

"You are getting side tracked from the challenge, Jongie. Next question."

"Was chemistry between us there from the start?" Jongho asked, reading the question out loud.

He throws the list of questions off to the side and picked up his board.

"Done." Hongjoong flipped his board over.

"Did you write yes?"

"Why don't you look at the board and read what I wrote?"

Jongho looked at Hongjoong's board

"You wrote Yes."

"Just like you. Jongie."

They both had written yes.

"We did have chemistry with each other from the start we have .. but it wasn't like chemistry of love." Hongjoong placed his board down in his lap and connected the cap of the pen to the end of it.

"More like chemistry of friendship." Jongho laughed

'Yes, chemistry of friendship first and then the love sort developed.' Hongjoong giggled

'Do you know the exact moment I fell in love with you?" 

"I believe I do..know the exact moment you fell in love with me." Hongjoong said at the time he was writing.

"Time to show our boards again."

Hongjoong's board read,"The moment you have said I love you."

Jongho's had, "When we kissed."

"true..you kissing me showed you liked me, but hearing the words I love you was.. the moment I knew you fell in love with me." Hongjoong said, smiling. 

"And you repeating those words back to me let me know you loved me back."

"Last question. Where did we take our first photo together?"

"Do you remember where we took one together?"

'I think I remember where we took it.. It was not one of our usual selfies we post on Instagram and our other social medias..."

"We took our first picture together..." Hongjoong began, adding a pause to the dramatic affect of him about to show his answer to Jongho

"So dramatic aren't you, Joongie?" 

"I was trying to keep you in suspense of wondering what I wrote. So, yeah. I put on an airplane."

"That's what I put as well." Jongho said, showing the same answer on his board.

"We know our relationship well enough I would say.. Not all of our answers match, but those answers we gave is what I think makes our relationship the way it is now." Hongjoong shrugged, capping his pen and placing it on top of his white board.

"We finished the challenge, time to post this on the group channel for ATINY to see..." 

"Where they are probably are going to get a kick out of. Mostly."


	25. Safe Word | (Yunho x Mingi) (M/F)

Yunho and his boyfriend, Mingi were in the middle of going at it; having sex together. It was going the usually way it went whenever they had sex and was going the way it typically does but, then Mingi went rough.

Mingi started to play rough with Yunho. One hand was pressed down and wrapped around his throat.

Everything that was happening all at once was getting to Yunho. He thought having Mingi's hand pressing down on his neck was too much for him.

When they had sex together, Mingi does not usually nor typically does this type of action. It was hurting Yunho and he did not what his boyfriend to continue doing this to him.

"B-Blue.." Yunho said.

"What?"

"Blue! Blue!" Yunho cried, hitting his hand on the bed. He hit his hand repeatedly, showing Mingi he wanted it to stop and wanted him to stop what he was doing to him.

Mingi stopped, hearing the safe word they made. "Blue" was their safe word they agreed upon.

They use this safe word when they are having sex and when one of them could not continue specifically if Yunho could not go on and felt uncomfortable. Just like how he feels right now at this exact moment.

"Yun Yun? Yunnie?' Mingi said, softly. He saw his boyfriend clutching the bedsheets in his hands, crying.

Yunho cries into his arms and partially into the thin bedsheets.

"Hey, baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" Mingi moved to the side of Yunho, getting a clearer look of him, seeing the droplets of tears falling from his eyes.

'I couldn't take what you were doing to me. The action you were doing. Your hand pressing down on my throat.. It was too much for me... It's something like that.. that... makes me.. want to say the safe word."

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry for doing that to you. I just thought about trying those type of actions." Mingi said, sympathetically. He never wants to make Yunho feel like what they do in bed, is too much for him and also make him cry.

"I didn't like it at all. I don't like how your hand was on my throat..pressing down on it. It was like you were hurting me, which I get you weren't doing it on purpose but it felt like you were actually hurting me."

"I apologize again, Yun. I won't do those actions ever again. I don't want to ever do that again.. We will stick to what we do when we have sex."

"It's okay if you don't love me anymore for what I did." Yunho looked down, closing his eyes

Mingi runs his hand up Yunho's bare back, up his spine.

"You think I would stop loving you for..for using the safe word?" Mingi traced his finger on the skin of Yunho's back.

"Yes."

"Baby, never will I stop loving you. That's why we created this safe word. This safe word is when you can't go anymore. That's the purpose of it. I would never think any less of you."

"I'm too soft. I was not able to put up with you trying to wrap your hand around my neck as you applied some pressure down on it."

"You're not. We just never experimented with hand wrapping around the neck, Yunnie. Yuyu." 

Yunho gives half of a smile and a slight giggle.

"I feel like it is important for couples to have a safe word." Mingi says, resting his head on Yunho's

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think so. Safe words are part of communications between the two partners when they have sex. All partners should have a limit to what they do

"We have our safe words."

"Our safe words are our boundaries. For when we start and from when we stop."


	26. Video Recording | (Seonghwa x Hongjoong) (M)

"Wait, you want to do what?" Hongjoong asks Seonghwa after what he was told, not believing his ears of what he had been told by the older. The older of the two wanted to try something new in bed with him.

"I want to film us having sex on camera." Seonghwa repeats. He holds a camera on a tripod in his hand, about to put it in front of the bed in hope of getting a good shot of the two of them on bed

"I... this is strange. I find this strange coming from you Hwa. You are not one to want to do something like this. Granted, we do have some good sex together, but we never did or pulled this before. Recording the two of us while actually having sex?" Hongjoong states to Seonghwa

"I know it seems strange, but I want to try it." Seonghwa says

Hongjoong was unsure about this idea Seonghwa had come up with and suggesting. He loves his boyfriend, and he loves the times where they got to have fun making love to each other underneath the bedsheets but never have they done something as to film them having sex with each other.

"Baby, you know I never ask for something like this, but I think it would be an experience for the two of us.." Seonghwa says, nipping at Hongjoong's earlobe. A soft smile forms on Hongjoong's lips.

"A video of us having sex?" Hongjoong says

"Yeah, a video. We'll keep this video.."

"Nobody is going to see it, right? Just us?" Hongjoong asks, worry in his voice. He was worried and yet, did felt a strange sense of intrigue running through his mind

"Nobody is going to see it. The only people that are going to see this is you and me because once the video is filmed and recorded, we can watch it again. This video is for us. We can watch this video if either one of us gets horny and the other isn't around to help." Seonghwa reassures the younger.

Seonghwa places the tripod holding the camera down in front of their bed in the perfect position to get a good view of the two of them on the bed, having sex. He adjusts the camera one last time. Seonghwa sprawls himself out on the bed naked, right hand fisting his cock. He grins down at Hongjoong as he slowly crawled onto the bed between his legs, kissing along his fingers, up his arm, and then finally his lips.

"Mmm.. make sure you record that too." Seonghwa chuckles, reaching up to run both of his hands through Hongjoong's hair while kissing him, taking his time to caress his neck and shoulders. Hongjoong made a small noise in agreement, deepening the kiss as he rubbed himself against Seonghwa's thigh

"I want to ride you.." Hongjoong panted against his lips, straddling Seonghwa's lap and lining his cock up.

'Wait, wait, wait.. not quite yet." Seonghwa grabs Hongjoong's wrists and turned to open the bedside drawer

"Hwa, you prepped me.." Hongjoong whines, clearly irritated. "What are you..oh.." Hongjoong's look of irritation drops from his face. He notices the satin fabric in Seonghwa's hands

Hongjoong sat still and allowed Seonghwa to tie the black blindfold around his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips in anticipation.

"There, now you are ready for the camera Joongie.." Seonghwa whispers into Hongjoong's ear, hand sliding between them to give Hongjoong's cock a firm squeeze before releasing his hold.

Hongjoong placed his hands on Seonghwa's shoulders to steady himself and slowly sank down onto his cock, whimpering as he felt himself being stretched open

"You are moving too slow" Seonghwa groans, his fingers digging deep into Hongjoong's hips to hold him down as he gave a solid upward thrust, earning a loud squeak in response. He repeated the same motion, looping his arms tightly around Hongjoong's waist as he broke out into a harsh pace, continuously ramming his cock up in him

"F-F-Fuck..."Hongjoong cries, his head collapsing onto Seonghwa's shoulder

Maintaining his firm hold on Hongjoong's hips, Seonghwa lunged forward and forced him onto his back, using his body to hold Hongjoong down as he fucked him mercilessly.

"Y-Y-Yesss..Hwa, fuck me!" Hongjoong demands, his words becoming muffled as Seonghwa shoves his fingers into his mouth, sliding them against his tongue

"What? I can't hear you, Joong..Say it louder for me angel." Seonghwa lets out a low growl

"Hwa-f-fuck!" Hongjoong pleads. Seonghwa's fingers continued to probe his mouth. Hongjoong's lips closed around them and sucked on them eagerly.

Seonghwa straightened himself up so he could look down at Hongjoong properly. His puffy lips were wrapped around Seonghwa's fingers, his cock bouncing against his stomach with each thrust, gleams of precum dribbling down the sides. The camera seem to be too far away to capture all of this and Seonghwa couldn't have that.

"Hang on for a sec.." Seonghwa breathes, reluctantly slowing his pace to much to the dismay of Hongjoong who was whining, yelling at him to keep going because he needed to cum.

Seonghwa managed to reach the small digital camera and held it with both hands as he shifted his position and leaned back against the wall, adjusting the focus until he got a good angle of Hongjoong on top of him

"Okay baby, show me what you can do." Seonghwa coos, zooming in on Hongjoong's face

"What are you doing?" Hongjoong asked breathlessly, searching for some part of Seonghwa to hold on to.

"You were so pretty, I wanted some close up shots. Now move baby." Seonghwa demands, bucking up into the younger

"Ah!" Hongjoong mewled, pressing his palms against the wall as he complied and worked himself into a reckless rhythm on Seonghwa's cock

"That's it, Joong..I want to see your cute cock come untouched while I'm deep inside of you." Seonghwa moaned through the camera, alternating between capturing Hongjoong's face and his cock

"Y-Yeah?" Hongjoong whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip while Seonghwa's fingers traced along his chest and stomach. "Y-You w-w-want me to cum?"

"That's right baby.. Cum on camera for me." Seonghwa purrs, dragging his finger across Hongjoong's nipples and then up his shoulders

"Hwa..Hwa.. I'm... fuck!" Hongjoong cries out, barely able to breathe as his cock began to spasm, streaks of white shooting all over Seonghwa and the camera lens while he continued rocking against him

"Fuck yes..just keep moving like that, Joongie." Seonghwa begged, camera still focused on Hongjoong's cum covered cock.

"So good.. so fucking tight." Seonghwa groaned, his head knocking back against the wall as he felt Hongjoong clamp down around him. Seonghwa threw the camera to the side and pulled Hongjoong tightly against him, ramming deep inside of his ass with a moan as his cock pulsed and cummed inside of him. Hongjoong whined, savoring the feeling of Seonghwa's warm cum release inside of him, grinding against his crotch

Seonghwa, still dazed from his orgasm, pecks Hongjoong's lips while rubbing circles on his lower back and reaches for the camera to inspect it

"Baby, you covered the lens with your cum." Seonghwa teases with a grin while Hongjoong nuzzles his neck, still breathing heavily. Seonghwa removes the satin blindfold from his eyes and kisses his forehead, stroking his hair

"Sorry..." Hongjoong mumbles  
  


"But it will be one hell of a video for us to watch." Hongjoong giggles


	27. Chicken Nuggets | (Yunho x San) (A/F)

_Little: San_

_Caregiver: Yunho_

Breaks were rare for the members of ATEEZ. When they had a "break" it consisted of maybe one day off and if they were lucky, a week. 

Barely longer than that. The group had finished their comeback and comeback promotions that came with it. Now, they had a long break that was not just for a day or a week but for a whole month. Which San was looking forward to.

With this month long break, he could use it to finally regress into little space and play with his caregiver, Yunho. Who he calls appa when he is in little space.

San regressed the moment their break had begun. Their break started once their latest comeback had wrapped up.

He sat on the floor with a bunch of toy cars and stacking blocks in front of him and his stuff plushie, Shiber, on the side.

"Appa...Pway! Pway wif me!" San reached his arms out to Yunho, seeing him walk past him.

Yunho stops walking and retracts a few steps back.

"Oh, are you in little space right now?"

San nodded, "Sannie wittle. Bweak gif wittle Sannie chance to come out. Big Sannie wanna swip but couldn' bwecause bwusy scedule of pwomotions."

"I wanna pway wif chu, Appa. Never had chance to pway during comeback."

"We can play now that we are on break."

Yunho crouched down so he was at the little's height. He picked up one of the race cars he had bought San. Some saliva was on it.

"Baby, did you put this in your mouth?"

San innocently shrugged. "I don't know any bwetter, Appa. Wittle Sannie is not wike Big Sannie. Big Sannie know when not pwut toy in mouf."

"You're right. Little Sannie doesn't know any better, but Little Sannie should not put any toys in his mouth. It is unsanitary. There will be bacteria and germs on it. I will wash this car so it will be clean from bacteria and germs."

Yunho stands up and goes to wash the car off in the sink. He turned the faucet on, running the water as he puts the toy car underneath. Yunho used a soapy wash cloth to wash the toy car.

San grabbed a block laying on the ground. seeing how Yunho's back was to him, he puts the block in his mouth, and bites down on it.

Yunho heard the sound of teeth biting down on something wood like and turned his head to see San with the stacking block in his mouth.

"Sannie!" Yunho placed the car down in the sink and runs back to him. He takes the block out of his mouth. 

"What did I say about putting your toys in your mouth? I l just told you to not put any of your toys in your mouth." Yunho chastised San

San giggled. Yunho sighs, shaking his head as a smile was plastered on his face.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Pway wif me!"

"I will. Just after I now have to wash this block you put in your mouth." Yunho walked to the sink to dry off the toy car he originally was washing off and to now clean the block.

He returned both to San once they were cleaned. 

Yunho played with San for a while. They played race cars and stacked blocks together when lunch time rolled around.

"Wunch! Wunch!" Chicken nuggets!" San chanted. He was hungry for his favorite food he liked to eat for lunch. Chicken Nuggets. Specifically for those that were dinosaur shaped.

Yunho went over to the fridge and opened it. He searched through the refrigerator for San's dinosaur shaped chicken. There was no chicken nuggets

"Uh oh..." Yunho realized. Realizing he forgot to buy more chicken nuggets.

"What uh oh fwor?" San asked Yunho, hearing his "uh oh"

"I guess I forgot to buy a new box of your chicken nuggets, sunshine. I don't see a box of newly bought chicken nuggets or an opened one."

"No, chicken nuggets?" San sadly asked.

'No chicken nuggets, sunshine. But we can have something else for lunch. What would you like to eat?"

"I want chiken nuggets!" San whined, not wanting anything else but his chicken nuggets. No other option for lunch except for his chicken nuggets.

"Baby, I told you we don't have any."

'I want chiken nuggets!" San stubbornly yelled

"Don't want anyting else but chicken nuggets!" San screamed. San screaming lead up to him throwing a tantrum. His hands hitting the ground. He stomps his feet

Yunho could only watch the little throw a fit over him forgetting his chicken nuggets. 

"Sannie, please. Now's not the time to have a tantrum."

San's screams and cries got louder. San wanted what he want. He was upset that Yunho forgot his chicken nuggets

"Choi San. Stop this behavior, right now!" Yunho sternly said.

San threw his toys at the wall and through his tears, even at Yunho's general direction. Luckily, missing him.

"San! Cut that out! Do not _ever_ throw your toys at the wall or at me!" Yunho's voice was much more firm than his normal, gentle tone.

Talking calmly to him or yelling at him caused San to act out even more. 

The only punishment Yunho could think of that would help San stop his fit and think of what he has done was a time out.

Yunho picked up a flailing San, "Stop moving Sannie. Don't hit me!" He placed him in the corner of the room.

"Time out for twenty five minutes. I'm not going to talk to you until you have calmed down. I'm not going to have you behave this way." Yunho walked away from him.

San sat in the corner of the room, still upset. He was given the time to think about what he has done for him to get a time out. He has behaved badly in front of Yunho. Throwing a tantrum and his toys at the wall and at him.

Even if he was given a time out, San doubted Yunho was mad at him... he was mad at his behavior. Yunho simply needed him to settle down.

Yet San was crying in the corner when Yunho came to get him twenty five minutes after. "Sannie, time is up. Time out is over."

San faced Yunho. His face was a mess. The sight of his face made Yunho sad and feel bad for the little. 

"Sunshine." Yunho kneels down 

San cried as Yunho wiped his tears away.

"Baby, I forgive you. I just gave you this time out because.. because you were behaving badly. you need to learn not to act out when we don't have something you want. There are going to be times when we don't have what you want."

"I sowwy appa. I sowwy fwor tantwum... I sowwy for trowing toys at chu and wall.. I was upset.. I only wanted chiken nuggets.. I was ooking fword to chiken nuggets...but.. i fine wit anyting now."

"Hmm... You can still have your chicken nuggets." Yunho tells 

"How? Chu said.. no chicken nuggets.."

"We can go to the grocery store to buy some. Buy boxes of dinosaur chicken nuggets together. Do you want to come?"

San sniffed, "I wanna go wif chu to grocery stowre, appa."

Yunho takes San out for a quick trip to the grocery store. They walked into the store, holding hands.

"To find your chicken nuggets... we should head to the frozen food aisle."

"Where is dat?" San look

'That aisle is on aisle...four. Aisle four is the frozen food aisle where your favorite chicken nuggets are, Sannie."

"Fwour! Aisle fwour!" San said, starting to walk while also pulling Yunho's hand. 

They walked down aisle four, looking through the glass doors to see where the box of chicken nuggets were.

"Pizza... lasagna...Ah, sunshine! What is that?" Yunho stopped in front of the many glass door and pointed to a box. San looked at the box Yunho was pointing at.

The box had images of chicken nuggets in the shape of dinosaurs on it.

"Dinoswour chiken nuggets!" San happily pronounced.

"Should we get more than one?" Yunho turned to San

"More than one! If get more than one, chu don't have to buy anoder.." San ex

"Good idea, sunshine. We will get two boxes of your chicken nuggets. That way, I won't forget." Yunho opened the door. The cold greets both of them.

'Can you hold the door for me, Sannie?"

"Wes, Appa." San holds the door open for Yunho. Yunho reached into the cold refrigerated storage, grabbing two boxes of the chicken nuggets. 

"Two boxes of your favorite dinosaur chicken nuggets." Yunho close the door

"Way! Chiken nugget!"

"Time to go to the check out line." Yunho walked San out of the aisle and to the self check out line.

The boxes of chicken nuggets were checked out and paid for.

Yunho and San exit the store, returning back to the dorm for San to eat his dinosaur chicken nuggets for lunch.


	28. In The Bathtub | (Wooyoung x Yeosang) (M)

"Wow, Wooyoung. Did you do this for me?"

Wooyoung had told Yeosang he had done something for him. Yeosang wondered what he meant by it. Knowing Wooyoung, it could have been bad. 

Instead, he was surprised with the sight of the bathroom.

Their bathroom was set in a romantic way and gesture for Yeosang by Wooyoung. 

The tub was filled with bubbles and red rose petals, set aside on the counter top next to the tub were lit scented candles. A smell of nice warm clementine and honey wafted in the room, making the entire bathroom take the scent of the scented candles. 

Next to the scented candles and on the sink counter top were two tall wine glasses for the two of them. A bottle of white wine was set behind the two glasses.

Soft music played in the background from the speaker Wooyoung had. 

"I did. I want only the best for my boyfriend. Come now, Sangie, get undress so we both can climb into the tub. I want to get into the tub already with you." Wooyoung was in the process of taking off his clothes, readying himself for the water

Yeosang followed after Wooyoung had started taking off his clothes. 

The two took a step into the bubble filled bath, helping each other get their other foot into the tub without and then fully emerged themselves in the water.

"The smell of the scented candles makes this even more the better." Yeosang sighed in content with the warm water, bubbles and rose petals making contact with his skin. 

"Would you like to have some wine that I have purchased for this fine event?" Wooyoung stood up and turned around, grabbing the bottle of wine that sat on the sink countertop and holds it up to Yeosang to see.

""Ooh, wine. Yes, I would like to have some as we sit in this bathtub with bubbles and rose petals, together." Yeosang nods, wanting a glass of wine Wooyoung had purchased.

"I'm going to pour the wine into our glasses." 

Wooyoung turned around to the grabbed the cork screw and the bottle of white wine. He used the cork screw to pull out the cork off of the wine bottle. He poured the wine into the two wine glasse

He placed the bottle of wine back down and turned back around to Yeosang

"Here you go. A glass of white wine for you." Wooyoung picked up the two wine glasses up, handing one of the glasses to Yeosang. He sits back down in the tub

Yeosang accepted the glass from Wooyoung as he faced him. Wooyoung He held the glass in his hand as he sat in the tub. Bubbles covered up their whole bodies. 

They both smile at each other as they took a sip of the wine all while listening to the music playing.

Wooyoung then kisses Yeosang gently. The younger's other hand that was not holding the glass filled with wine, held Yeosang's chin as they kissed. The kiss they shared was a soft, gentle and romantic just like this setting they were currently in.

Their lips parted away from each other. When their lips have parted, the two took this opportunity to start whispering some romantic words to each other and some not so romantic words which, were slightly naughty and dirty. 

Meaning, they were about to have some fun in the bathtub together. 

Wooyoung lifted himself up from the tub, sitting up on the bathtub's edge. Yeosang still was facing in his direction, in front of him. Perfect for him to give a blow job

He continued to drink his wine. Yeosang on the other hand, handed his glass of wine to Wooyoung. 

"Can you put my glass behind you on the sink counter top? I don't want to place it down on the ground. I'm afraid that if I place it down on the ground, it is going to spill and the glass might break and shatter all over." 

Wooyoung takes Yeosang's glass of wine from his hand and places it back onto the sink counter top. Yeosang sat on his knees, looking up at Wooyoung's face

He reaches his hands in the soapy and rose petal water in between Wooyoung's thighs where his cock was. He lifted his cock up. 

Yeosang put his mouth on Wooyoung's cock. 

"Take me all in your mouth. I want to feel your mouth all around my cock and all of me in that mouth of yours."

His mouth took in all of Wooyoung's cock. Yeosang's mouth made sounds of slurping and sucking as he was giving his boyfriend a wonderful blow job that sent Wooyoung into bliss.

Wooyoung was in the middle of drinking his wine when a moan rose up his throat. He looked down at Yeosang. 

Yeosang's head was moving as he continuously sucked on Wooyoung's cock

Placing his own wine down, Wooyoung gripped the edge of the tub. He gives an upward thrust in Yeosang's mouth 

A sound of what could be defined as a grunt of some sort came from Yeosang. He stopped sucking on his cock for a moment to cough and gag 

"You alright there?" Wooyoung asked, not meaning to make Yeosang cough and gag.

Yeosang held Wooyoung's cock in his hand. His mouth opens and moves away slightly.

"Sorry for coughing..and gagging." Yeosang apologizes. He inhales and brings Wooyoung's cock close to his mouth, once again sucking on it. 

Wooyoung let Yeosang start his blowjob again with the addition of his thrusts into Yeosang's mouth.

Yeosang sent vibrations up Wooyoung's cock from his moans he was giving. 

Cum shot out of Wooyoung's cock. Yeosang swallowed, pulling away from Wooyoung's cock. His tongue licks away the bit of cum that was on the corner of his mouth.

"go be a good boy for me, and turn around, and get onto your hands and knees just like a dog."

Yeosang turned himself around in the tub. He went on his hands and knees, doggy style for Wooyoung. Wooyoung wanted to take him in this position.

"You can be my little doggy in this position" Wooyoung ruffles Yeosang's hair, messing it up and giving it a tousled look.

Wooyoung swiftly thrusts his cock into Yeosang. He pushed in and pulled out of the older' s hole. Going with Wooyoung's thrusts, the bathtub water sloshed all over the place. The water hit against the walls of the tub and some got onto the bathroom tile floor.

The bubbles have longed disappeared by the time they had climbed into the tub. The only thing that was now in the tub was the lukewarm water and rose petals that now seem to float around.

They both came into the bathtub. staining the water with their cum.

Wooyoung drains out the water, making all of the water go down the drain. The bathtub was now empty minus having Wooyoung and Yeosang in it, and the remainder of rose petals.

Turning the faucet, and adjusting the temperature, Wooyoung made it warm enough. He added more bubbles into the water. 

He and Yeosang sat in the tub, taking the time to enjoy the bath while drinking wine. 


	29. Voice | (Jongho x Wooyoung) (A/F)

There was no doubt, Jongho knew how to sing and sing well. He can sing well. His members knew this as he has been giving high notes to nail down for their songs when they perform.

The high notes for his part of each one of their songs were incredibly high.

Something his voice was not used to as it leaves Jongho exhausted at their concerts, which did not help with him pushing himself really hard to get noticed. Noticed by who? By the fans.

ATEEZ as a group, as a whole, had fans that absolutely adored them and loved them as a whole. But, he meant the fans of each one of them individually. There are going to be some fans that happened to like that one member more than the others. 

His members had many fans for them. These fans for Hongjoong, Mingi, Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Yeosang, and San were all genuine.

Jongho didn't have many fans compared to them. Nobody seemed to be talking much about him unlike the others. That's why he is working harder than he usually does to get himself noticed and to be talked about. 

The group was performing Answer at their concert. A song that Jongho had to sing a whole minute of high notes. He was singing the high notes as he does for this song, straining his voice so much that he ended up losing it. His voice cracked and he let out an airy squeak at the end. 

All of the air in his lungs he used for "Answer" caused Jongho to get light headed. He began seeing dots in his vision and because he was light headed, Jongho started falling toward the floor, almost fainting in front of the fans as the stage lights went off. 

Wooyoung was the first to rush over. Wooyoung made sure none of their fans could see them through the darkness of the stage before he ran to Jongho. Jongho was panting and clutching his chest on the floor of the stage.

The others join Wooyoung, witnessing the youngest's condition.

"He's really out a breath... " Wooyoung lowed his earpiece microphone so the fans don't hear what he had said, stating the very obvious right in front of them. 

"We should take him backstage.. "

San help Jongho up from the floor. The seven of them take Jongho back stage. 

"Jongho...is your voice still good? Your voice cracked and there was this squeak..at the end of the song, that I heard." Wooyoung asked when getting behind the stage

Jongho opened his mouth to talk, but his voice did not come out the way it usually did. It was hoarse and very weak. he could barely talk. If he tried to talk, it hurt.

"Jongho, oh.. no.. You lost your voice." Wooyoung sadly said

Jongho gripped his throat and tried to speak some more. It all came out the same. 

"It was those high notes you were nailing during Answer. Were you straining your voice so you could hit them all?" 

"I was straining my voice to hit all of the notes.. That's what I do when I am given high notes that are a lot higher than they usually are.. and plus, this song had me singing high notes for one minute straight."

"Jongho, you shouldn't have been straining your voice too much or even at all. Now, you can't sing any more." Yunho says with a frown plastered on his lips. 

Jongho started crying. Crying at the words Yunho had said last. His members were all surprised. They never saw him cry so much before. or at all for that matter.

"I'm sorry, Jongho." Hongjoong told the maknae, placing a hand on Jongho's shoulder as the younger cried 

"If you sing, it could damage your throat even more. So, no more singing for tonight." Yeosang wags his finger at Jongho.

"We still have to say our last few words to the crowd... before the concert ends..." Mingi reminds them. 

Answer was the last song for the concert they performed and the last for the night. Last thing was thanking the fans for coming and wishing them a safe drive home and a good rest of their night. 

"We will all go on stage and thank our fans.. Say a few words, except for Jongho. Jongho should not talk and let us do the talking " Seonghwa speaks up after keeping quiet.

"Let's get back on stage... I can hear the fans murmuring out there, wondering what it is taking so long. As we were supposed to...end the concert."

The stage lights turned back on as they returned to the stage. 

"Sorry for the wait, everyone. We had to attend to Jongho." Hongjoong speaks, holding his hand out to gesture "He has lost his voice at the end of Answer so, he will not be talking as we say our thank you's."

"We want to thank you for finding the time and opportunity to come to this concert. You guys and all of the crowds at our other concerts, have been wonderful." Hongjoong starts.

Then Seonghwa took over talking from Hongjoong.

"The energy you guys give to us through your cheers and the fan chant, is impeccable."

Yunho's turn to talk, "Our ATINY, you as our fans give us the energy and joy of being idols."

"And the ability to perform all out. Hearing your cheers makes us perform well." Wooyoung speaks

"We want to keep doing this. We want to meet every one of our fans from around the world and hear your cheers at every concert we have." Yeosang speaks. His attention falls on to San.

"And we will. Until the next time we meet, we look forward to seeing all of your faces again. Someday." 

"We love you ATINY!" Mingi yells

The eight members of ATEEZ stood in a line together. They held each other's hands as they lifted their arms up and down for a bow, fans cheer loudly for them.

Back at their dorm after their concert, Wooyoung heated up a kettle filled with water for the tea he was making for Jongho's throat. He grabbed one of the many cups they had and placed it down.

Once the water for the tea was all hot, Wooyoung picked up the kettle and poured it into the cup. He placed a tea bag into the water and as the water was soaking in the tea bag, Wooyoung took out a lemon and cut a slice.

Wooyoung squeezed lemon juice into the cup of tea. He mixed the lemon juice into the tea with a spoon and picked up the cup after when the juice was all mixed in with the tea.

"I made you some tea.. with some lemon in it," Wooyoung carried the cup of hot tea over to Jongho. 

He was holding out the cup for Jongho to take. He didn't.

Wooyoung sets the cup of tea down in front of Jongho and sits next to him. Wooyoung cuddles Jongho, trying to cheer him up.

"You did good, Jongho." Wooyoung rests his head on Jongho's shoulder as they cuddled.

"I lost my voice, Woo... so, I did not do good." Jongho hoarsely replied back. A bitter tone was laced in the tone of his voice.

"But you did. You did good. Also, hush. Don't talk anymore. Let me talk." Wooyoung puts his finger on Jongho's lips.

Jongho shoved Wooyoung's finger away from his lips " I am going to talk, Wooyoung, to say, I was near fainting after I did all of those... fucking.. high notes for a damn minute.." 

"You work so hard tonight. You always work so hard through your singing and dancing. Jongho, you put your all into your singing...Jongho, you are so stunning when you sing. You look so stunning for being able to sing so well live." Wooyoung praised him. 

Jongho felt better after hearing Wooyoung's kind words. 

"Here, drink some tea. I made it for the sole purpose of your throat." Wooyoung grabbed the cup, giving it to Jongho.

Jongho accepts the tea from Wooyoung. He brings the cup to his lips and drinks the hot liquid. The tea mixed with lemon juice helped his throat. It was soothing on his sore and scratchy throat.

"Mmm..."

"Does it help your throat?"

"It does help a little."

"Drink your tea and try not to speak. Give your voice a break so it can heal. Resting your voice will get you back on stage, singing"


End file.
